A Reason to Stay
by Ecrire
Summary: Updated 14.11.06! Set 3 years after the final climactic war between Konoha and the Sound. Sakura and Naruto are worried that Sasuke still hasn't fully reintergrated into the team. Does he have a reason to stay? What can they do to give him one?
1. A beginning

20

**A Beginning, or is it really just a Continuation of Past Mistakes?**

Disclaimer: Cause everyone's gotta have one! In case anyone reading this is unaware, Naruto is not my invention, if he was he would wear less clothing. Otherwise enjoy.

Note, I'm reading Naruto in French for the most part so (except for the massive reading ahead I'm doing on the net. But my main reference points are the French translations) if the names occasionally change to something close, but just slightly wrong, I've probably fallen into the French spellings. Especially Uchiha vs Uchiwa, no good 'h' sounds in French remember. In other words, destress and just go with the flow.

**Rain Country**

The man looked down into the earth. Far below he could see two young men their bodies curled in sleep. One lay half on his back, mouth open, possibly snoring. His wild blond hair was dark under the light rain, but the man knew that just below that outcropping of yellow sat the metal of a Konoha ninja forehead protector. The metal hard and unforgiving, unlike the grin that occasionally passed over his face even in sleep. The orange of the pants and jacket was hard to tell in the half-light, but again the man knew they were there. Eyes flicking he noted the changes a couple of years had wrought, pushing what had been a boy towards the man he would be. Hard muscle filled the shoulders and upper body easily seen through the net shirt, (something very new he noted,) pants were tight with the coiled strength that lay in his legs. The face had lost some of its roundness becoming slightly finer at the chin but squarer at the cheek bones. A face to set a young girl's hearts beating. But he wasn't the main focus of the scrutiny, not too far from him lay another young man curled on his side as if expecting blows. Long dark hair coiled in a short ponytail at his neck, the tip brushing his shoulders, pale skin glowing even in this half-light. Fine fingers curled and uncurled reflexively as if the dreamer was climbing or fighting even in sleep. The black clothes hid most of his body, but even with all the coverings the man knew that hard muscle lay under that soft skin. The face twitched, never calm, pale eyelids flickering, the soft fall of dark eyelashes fluttering. Cheeks stayed pale, then filled faintly with colour, only to empty again. Grimace after grimace twisted his lips. But otherwise his face was as it had been all those years ago. Even if now it carried more shadows. And some shadows were deeper than others.  
From behind him someone called. Quickly clearing his face of an innappropriate expression for a doctor, the man turned and walked away.

**Rain Country slightly later.**

Naruto woke up with a thumping headache.  
_Bah, stupid Sasuke. Whaddya do this time?_  
There weren't that many mornings he'd woken up feeling crappy like this, most had Sasuke to blame in them somewhere. Why assume different now? Only usally there was a memory to pin him to, some proof of wrongs and a reason to pound his head in. Groaning he opened his eyes to the patter of raindrops falling on his upturned face. _Huh, 's funny, can' feel no rain. Bloodly Sasuke._  
Adding a couple more _Bloodly Sasuke_'s in he struggled into a sitting position. Slowly his eyes travelled around trying to understand what he was seeing. Lifting one fist he opened it and watched the watery clay running slowly between his fingers. Awareness seeped in starting from his extremities, cold, wet, muddy, cold, not good. By the time he had enough braincells running, he had lumbered to his feet, stomach lurching.  
_A hole, I'm in a fucking hole!_  
The last thing Naruto could remember was eating a hot meal in the chief's house as a thank you for a mission well done. And now he was six feet down a muddy hole feeling like shit and being rained on. Feeling like not everything in his body was awake and running Naruto swung his head around trying to pick up an idea. Only one formed, climb.  
Naruto dug a hand into the soft mud wall trying to get a hold on something to try climbing. The wall separated in a wet sucking sound. Naruto stared dumbly at the fistful of clay mud.  
"Shit." A clear voice said. Naruto dropped the handful and tried to focus his eyes on a particularly large lump of clay mud. Slowly it struggled up into a vaguely man shaped, sitting up shape.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying to find a trace of his good looking teammate under a thick coat of grey mud.  
"Who else dobe?" Sasuke spat.  
"You look like shit, prick." Naruto said gleefully, trying to stretch. "Shall we get out of here?"  
Considering his crappy state Sasuke decided it wasn't worth getting riled up at only the first idiot thing Naruto said or did today.  
"If you think you can." Sasuke said dryly, he made a gesture with his hand. Naruto glared at him, completely used to his bear like attitude in the mornings. Every morning for how long had he seen Sasuke glowering at nothing in particular, and snapping at Sakura-chan in the morning just because he'd had to crawl his lazy pampered arse out of bed before noon. But still he had to glare, otherwise Sasuke would think his bitchy mood was okay.  
Naruto harumped Sasuke's doubts and gathered his chakra in his legs ready to leap the six feet to the entrance of the hole. At least he _tried_ to gather his chakra. Confused he retook his position and concentrated like he'd always done. Nothing, nadda, zippo, oh no wait there was something! Oh! It was the ground rushing to meet his face, oh good. Naruto lay very still waiting for the world to stop spinning.  
"Crap, shit, damn,..."  
" And I'll stop you there, before you start to repeat yourself." Sasuke growled holding his head. " And before you ask, no I can't get my Chakra to work either."  
"Chakra blocking?" Naruto growled back. Surprised Sasuke looked up at Naruto.  
"Where'd you pick that up?" he asked curious. Naruto snorted.  
"Where d'ya think? Sakura-chan, dumbass. You should try talking to her once an' a while."  
Sasuke looked offended. But it was difficult to tell under all the mud.  
"I talk." He stated stupidly.  
"Huh." Was all that Naruto said. He struggled back into a sitting position. "_I _talk to her, she's got alot a interestin' stuff ta say you know."  
"Shut up dobe." Sasuke glowered at the blonde. "We need to figure out a way around the chakra blockers. I only know what I picked up from Kabuto when I..." Sasuke trailed off, _When I stabbed everyone in the back, when I destroyed you and Sakura, when I betrayed the only family I had. _ A hard smile crept on his face, bitterness twisting his features.  
Naruto looked at him, understanding and forgiveness in his eyes, Sasuke looked away eaten by his self loathing.  
Sighing, Naruto knew better than to push. Years had passed since those things had happened, but still Sasuke lived in the shame and guilt of his actions. Pardoned by Tsunade, forgiven by Kakashi, Naruto, his fellow leaf Genins, and most importantly Sakura, he had never stopped punishing himself. The many similarities they'd shared as orphens had widened to include sharing the general loathing of the village, but still he hadn't made any efforts to close the gap between him and his teammates. If anything he dove into the cold looks and barely disguised hate of strangers rather than turn towards his teammates.  
Crossing his legs, trying to wipe off some of the rain, Naruto turned what was working in his groggy head towards remembering what Sakura had said about Chakra blockers. He had no problems seeing her in his mind's eye. Soft hair, soft bod, soft...  
Nggg! Stop that! Gotta concentrate here.  
But what had she said, with her soft, soft looking lips?

**Konoha field**

"Naruto? Naruto?" Sakura wapped Naruto on the head with her fist. "Your eyes are glazing over. If you don't want to hear about them, just tell me."  
Shaking his head slowly ridding it of images of Sakura so close to him, Naruto smiled into Sakura's eyes.  
"Ne, Sakura-chan I'm listening, I'm just relaxing too." For effect he rolled over onto his back looking at her upside down through a fall of his fringe, accidently ever so much closer to her now. An ever so faint blush touched her cheeks as she looked away harumping, Naruto smiled wider. It had taken years, but he was ever so slightly sure that she was falling for him finally. At least she was always happy to spend free time with him, talking and doing nothing special. And then there was the blushing and the sneaked looks. He didn't know how he'd done it, but suddenly he'd turned 16 and become handsome, even sexy, and cunning. With fan girls aswell!  
Naruto had enjoyed every minute of it. He'd gone from scaggy brat that noone wanted to sit next to much less talk to, to pin up. He didn't know what Sasuke had been complaining about. Except now the parents of said fan girls were wild against him, some had tried to mount a petition to have him thrown out, or at least castrated. Tsunade had almost burst a seam telling him about it. Naruto had been almost sick at the thought, Sakura had snickered and offered to perform the operation herself. Naruto had retorted that she just wanted a chance to see him naked on a table. His jaw still hurt from her reply. After the threat of castration, his 'pin-up' activites had gone down. No more flirting and accepting gifts, or accompaning groups of fan girls to be hand-fed lunch. Besides none of that had pushed Sakura-chan into the jealous rage he'd hoped for. But he'd kept his pin up outfit. Ino had taken a perverse pleasure in advising him on how a heart throb should dress. Naruto asserted he didn't want to look like he was trying to sell his bod', an' he didn' wanna look like no Sasuke wanna be.  
Ino had compromised admirably, though he'd had to threaten major damage before she'd stop harping on about wearing short shorts. In the end he kept his jacket and pants, no abs showing short jacket please, though the pants were strangely tighter 'round the butt now. Naruto had swallowed any complaints though the first time Sakura had seen them and had openly stared at his arse. He'd even tried walking away from her and then turning around quickly to see if she was still looking at his butt moulded pants. Yep! And the best was she'd been so flustered at being caught out, that she fallen right out of her seat. Hell yeah! That's why he was turning heart-throb!  
According to the many love letters he'd received his major attributes were his crystal blue eyes, and his golden hair. If he took one particulary graphic letter as truth, he had various other physical attributes worthy of breaking a heart over as well (his butt pants score again!). But, he was saving those for Sakura-chan as well. In the meantime he could use his hair and eyes, his grin to get her to notice that he wasn't the runty little kid he used to be. He was hot, and if she gave the word, he was hers. Happily and wholely. It was, he thought, working, slowly.  
"Remember what Neji did to you that time? Blocking all your Chakra by closing your chakra holes? Well I found out there are certain plants that do the same thing." She snuck a look at him, Naruto blinked his blue eyes slowly looking at her innocently. She blushed faintly again before frowning at him severely.  
"If you mix them into something and then get someone to eat them, they block the chakra flow for at least 24 hours sometimes longer. It depends on how strong the subject is. But if you just readminister the dose every day you're fine ."  
To prove that he had been listening Naruto asked a question.  
"Why not give 'em heaps and have it last a week?" Naruto used his shoulders and elbows to lift his head into her lap. Looking up at her face he smiled innocently, sure that Sakura wouldn't push him away if he just stayed still. After all they'd been through together she couldn't push him away without admitting that him touching her affected her. And darling stubborn Sakura would never admit he could shake her up from anything as silly as his head in her lap. As if to prove she wasn't moved by him, she placed her hand on his chest in a friendly affectionate way.  
"So," Naruto prompted, gleefully aware that Sakura was thinking of other things. "why not give em a really big dose?"  
"Because too big a dose and the subject dies from brain hemmoraging, of course too small and the effects wear off in a few minutes and you have one pissed off ninja in front of you."  
Sakura's breathing quickened as Naruto lazily laced his fingers through hers on his chest.  
Clearing her throat in an annoyed sort of way, she continued.  
"The signs that you've eaten some of these plants are dizziness, a general feeling of grogginess, extreme lack of coordination, and of course if you try to use chakra you find yourself empty." Sakura gazed out over the sunny field, small flowers bobbed in a soft breezes, the trees stayed unmoved, their favourite spot in Konoha was certainly beautiful. If she could just stop thinking about certain things when she was with Naruto. It was only lust she told herself, lust and friendship being mixed up. Not something to ruin her friendship with Naruto over, and certainly not worth screwing up Team 7. After all there was Sasuke-kun to think about.  
As if summoned by the thought Sasuke appeared in the distance. Shaking her hand free from Naruto she started to stand up.  
"Sasuke's coming." She explained, "It must be important."  
"Yeah," Naruto grumped. "He never turns up unless it's business."  
Sakura looked at him reproachfully.  
"Naruto, remember what he's been through." Sakura started smiling _that_ smile for Sasuke as he approached closer and closer. "We have to give him time, and most importantly show him how important he is to us."  
Naruto wasn't sure that being a door mat for his bad moods was the way to break through his barriers. In his experience, breaking was better done with fists and feet. But he was also anxious not to drive Sasuke away, and he didn't want Sakura to think that he hadn't matured since the age of 12, so he bugged Sasuke in private where she wouldn't see. In order to extend their moment just that little while longer, Naruto tugged her wrist slipping his hand briefly into hers.  
"Ne, Sakura-chan can you get rid of the effects?" Sasuke never bothered to talk to her like this. Sakura smiled back at him.  
"Nope _you_ can't, _you_ just have to wait out the effects and most importantly don't keep eating the stuff!" She poked him in the forehead, her smile turning into a grin as Naruto tumbled over into the grass. "Me, I could draw it out just like any other poison."  
"Sakura-chan! Unfair!" Naruto complained. Sakura poked out the tip of her tongue at him and touched the reddening spot left by her strike. Warm chakra removed the last traces of pain. Smiling even more she looked at Sasuke.  
"Hello Sasuke-kun! You look well." She watched hopefully for any sign of warmth or pleasure in seeing her.  
"Kakashi-sensei wants to see us in the usual place." Sasuke intoned stepping into the shade of the tree. Sakura's smile faltered ever so slightly.  
"Right! I just need to pass by my house first, I'll meet you guys there!" Sakura said too cheerfully. Waving a cheery goodbye she raced for home to add her ninja gear to the medical kit she always carried.  
"Why doesn't she just carry her ninja gear with her, like a normal kunoichi?"  
"Buh. You certainly picked your time well, Sasuke-bastard." Naruto groused.  
"Sorry, dobe. Did I interrupt you being a heart throb?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, watching Naruto's face turn more shades of red.  
"I was that close to getting a kiss you prick." Naruto said firmly showing a smal space between his finger tips.  
"In your dreams loser. Hurry up if Sakura gets there before us, she'll bawl us out." Turning on his heel, Sasuke stalked off towards the bridge.  
_Geez he's worse than Sakura-chan when she's near that time of the month._  
Grumbling Naruto followed Sasuke's trail.

_Note: Naruto has no real idea what 'that time of the month' means, but he'd noted that there were times Sakura-chan was particulary irritable, even for her. So he asked Kakashi-sensei, who said that all women past a certain age, once a month decided to punish all the males around them by being particulary bad tempered. It was a secret thing necessary to being a women. All he could do was be particulary nice to Sakura-chan during that period and for gods sake don't do anything overwhelmingly stupid. She could kill him for it. It confirmed in Naruto's head that women were indeed mysterious scary creatures._

**Big ol' hole**

"Would you stop saying her name." Sasuke complained to Naruto. "Your stupid fantasising isn't getting us out of here."  
Naruto looked towards Sasuke who had given up trying to stand or even sit upright and was slumped against the soft wall. Typical, Sasuke dominated the only part of the hole that had some rain cover from an overhanging tree. No question of sitting next to him in his mood.  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" Naruto said loudly. "What's your problem?"  
"Nothing, you just talk about her too much." Sasuke growled.  
"Do not."  
"Do too." Glaring Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Every three bloody minutes, it's Sakura this, Sakura that."  
"Yeah, and? When you're in love you're like that." Naruto glared back.  
"Great you're in love." Sasuke looked away. "Who'd want a screw up like you."  
"She's starting to, I can tell." Naruto replied bitter. "It's taken years to get past the spell you put on her, but she's finally starting to notice that I ain't a little boy anymore."  
Sasuke stared at Naruto, then a lazy smile started on his face.  
"Idiot, if you keep flirting with her like you've been doing, all she'll end up doing is wanting your body, but not you." Sasuke tried tiredly to drag some mud out of his hair. "Just like all the other little fan girls you were running around with." He finished contemputesly. "Trust me, fan girls aren't worth your spit."  
"You'd know prick." Naruto returned with venom, all those years of being the number one heart throb, and now Naruto had taken his place. "But that was always your mistake, Sakura-chan isn't just a 'fan girl'. She's special."  
Sasuke didn't bother responding to that.  
"So what did she say?"  
"Who?" Naruto said still steaming over Sasuke calling his Sakura-chan a fan-girl.  
Sasuke gritted his teeth again.  
"Sakura, dumbass."  
"Whadda you wanna know for, you're sick 'n' tired of hearing 'bout that stupid fan girl."  
"I never said she was a fan-girl. Just that if you're not careful she's gonna become one, again."  
Naruto clenched his fists.  
"If you weren't so sick I'd pound you into muddy pulp."  
"You couldn't get enough co-ordination together to do it, dobe." Sasuke corrected a smirk crawling onto his face.  
Growling Naruto dragged himself to his feet and drunkingly made his way towards Sasuke. Reaching his side Naruto slumped down next to him.  
"You shut the hell up 'bout Sakura-chan, you don' know nothin' about her." Naruto said trying to figure out which of the three Sasukes swimming in front of his eyes was the real one.  
"Then let's just get the hell outta here." A moment of silence passed.  
"So what's the plan genius boy?" Naruto said holding the sides of his head to stop the spinning.  
"What plan? I ain't got a plan." Sasuke griped. "Why do I always have to be the brains? That's why I hate being on mission with you alone. I gotta think of everything."  
"Oh being alone with me on a mission is bad, I guess you prefer being on a mission with Sakura-chan!" Naruto retorted. If he was in a crappy mood Sasuke could damn well be in a crappier mood. Not hard considering Sasuke was grumpy in the mornings anyway.  
"There you go again! Not even two minutes and you have to talk about her again." Sasuke groaned.  
"Whadda ya got against her?" Naruto asked.  
"Nothing." Sasuke sighed sagging back against the mud . Naruto frowned, confused, he wished his brain would stop jumping in his head.  
"Then why're you always such a bastard about her? She just wants you to like her." Naruto asked.  
Sasuke gave a bitter smile.  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Ah."  
Sasuke glared over at Naruto suspiciously.  
"What do you mean, ah?" Naruto gave him a sly look.  
"Nothing." Naruto said leaning back himself, hands behind his head.  
"Nothing what?" Sasuke asked, paranoid. Naruto smirked.  
"This is all part of that keeping people away because you're an evil bastard and need to be punished thing that Tsunade-baba, keeps going on about."  
Sasuke's eyes widened.  
"She doesn't, it's not... feh, you can be such an idiot you ass."  
"Sure. Anyway I don't care if you act Mr Icy-ass with Sakura-chan, it just pushes her faster towards me." Naruto watched Sasuke twitch.  
"I'm not doing it for you, you moron."  
"Right, you're doing it because you're evil and you want to be punished." Naruto's smile widened as Sasuke twitched again.  
"No, wrong again ass."  
"You alreadly called me an ass, you running out of words?"  
"Ass...wipe." Sasuke said with effect. Naruto's good mood dipped ever so slightly.  
"So, I'm an asswipe, you little femmelette?"  
"You don't even know what a femmelette is, numbnuts."  
"Oh you think you're so smart with all your words, I've been learning things too you know. A femmelette is..." Before he could finish, Sasuke's fist collided with his jaw. The world spun harder than it should before Naruto keeled over sideway into the mud again.  
"Don't you ever call me that again." Sasuke warned hate think in his voice.  
"Shit." Naruto lifted his head out of the sucking mud. "What the fuck do we put up with you for?"  
"Don't ask me." Sasuke replied. "Can we get back to figuring out how to get out of here?"  
Tired Naruto nodded. He'd wait until his head righted itself and then he'd pound Sasuke again, yeah, that's it, just gotta stop all this spinning.

**Later**

"Do ya think it'll stop raining soon?" Naruto asked his vision still doing wonky things.  
"We're in the Country of Rain, what do you think?" Sasuke's voice drifted from somewhere behind him.  
"Do ya think that people are worried 'bout us?" Naruto heard Sasuke snort.  
"You mean, do I think Sakura-_chan_ is worried about you."  
"No, she worries 'bout _us_. All the time, 'specially you. Even when it's just me 'n ' her, an' I'm being all heart-throbby like in Ero-sennin's books. She's thinkin' 'bout you too." Naruto closed his eyes, that was better. "You're so lucky."  
"Don't know why she bothers."  
"Me neither. You're a bastard."  
"Yeah." Sasuke whispered. "Naruto, you feeling any better?"  
"No."  
"Hmp, tell me when your super fox powers kick in and you get your chakra back."  
"Mm." Naruto turned his head slowly trying to focus his eyes and locate Sasuke. "I'll get to savin' our butts soon. Is it gettin' darker in here?"  
"Nah. You're just stupider than usual."  
"Ah, tha's good."  
Supiciously Sasuke watched Naruto swaying in his sitting position, head hanging. But before he could bring himself to ask if he was okay, Sasuke heard footsteps approaching the opening of the hole.  
_Here they come._ Sasuke thought grimly. _Wonder what they want._  
At the opening stood a man Sasuke recognised as the village leader, behind him holding what looked like a kitchen knife and a pitch fork were two of the villagers. Sasuke almost laughed.  
_If people could see us now, the great Naruto and the amazing Sasuke reduced to this by farmers, I could die laughing. At least Sakura isn't here too._ Staring up at them he felt a brief wave of nausea pass over him. _On the other hand, if she was here, we'd already be out of here._  
"You thar. Ninjah." The leader commanded, putting as much force as possible into his voice.  
"Yeah?" Sasuke spat to his side to show his contempt.  
"How you lik tha extrah spices in aowr food? A brief laugh came from the two. "Yah frend luk lik 'e dyin'."  
Sasuke risked a glance at Naruto.  
"Nah, he's fine." Sasuke lied, feeling the first real stirrings of concern.  
"We gav' 'im an extrah strung dos a tha stuff. Nuff ta killa normal mahn." An angry look passed over the face of the leader. "'e wahrned us a wha 'e is."  
"Oh yeah," Sasuke said feigning disinterest, "what did he say?"  
"Tha 'e's a danrus killah," The leader pointed to the slumped Naruto, "an' tha youse is be'ind wha's wrung wit aowr liddle uns."  
"I don't understand." Sasuke said frowning. _And it's not just Rain Country farmer accents either._  
"Youse is tha raison aowr liddle uns is dyin'." The leader pointed at both of them. "tha firs uns got sick jus' af'er youse lef' tha firs' taime. Thase udders got sick whan youse got bac'. An' naow, 'e tell us thay's gonna die 'less youse tell us wha youse did a tham."  
"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said we didn't do anything?"  
Stony silence met the question.  
"Will you at least tell me who _he_ is?"  
The leader looked at him pride filling his face.  
"'e's tha doctah. Cames reahl of'en, luks af'er us, giv's us thase tretmen's." An angry look on his face again. "an' youse gonna tell us wha youse did. Tha doctah tol' us wha ta do 'bout youse ninjah."  
As he spoke the three men tied handkerchiefs over their faces. A cold trickle of fear crept down Sasuke's back. A kind of incense burner was hung over the branch of the overhanging tree and lowered into the pit. A thick blue smoke poured out the sides.  
_If I wasn't poisoned already I could climb that in a second and get us out._  
Sasuke felt his limbs become heavier, and his head started to get dizzy again.  
_It's those chakra blockers again! Damn it have to hold my breath!_  
Using his training, Sasuke covered his nose and mouth as best he could and tried not to breathe. Luckily the burner was removed after only a few minutes. Sasuke head teetered but he could still think straight. Checking Naruto Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. The blond haired ninja lay on his side his face a pale colour, and eyes were rolled back in his head.  
"Yah frend cahn' tak' mach mor'. Wi'll giv' yah a liddle whil' ta thin' it ova." So saying the three men left the burner still hanging in the tree overhead, the blue smoke drifting slowly out.  
Crawling through the mud his arms shaking from the effort, Sasuke dragged Naruto's head onto his lap to keep his mouth free of muck.  
"Come on bone head, pull that Kyuubi magic out and kick this bastard in the head." Sasuke felt panic taking hold of him as Naruto lay limp across his legs. Casting his eyes around frantically his head starting to ring like a gong he knew of only one person's help he wanted at that precise moment.  
"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURAAAA!" His voice grew hoarse with the smoke and the tiredness and the stress.  
"Someone, come and help him." Sasuke hung his head. "Sakura, we need you."  
"Sak-ra-cha." Naruto mumbled his eyelids fluttering. Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder with a hand that shook.  
"Yeah, Sakura's gonna get real pissed if you don't beat this thing." Sasuke warned softly.  
"Sak-ra-cha." Naruto repeated his face losing some of it's slackness.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if she were here right now either." Sasuke whispered down to Naruto.  
"'Course she'd be no better off than me, and then what would I do with both of you sick?"  
Sasuke looked up at the raining sky.  
"It's much better that she isn't here. It's better if she stays away from me. Safer." Shaking his head Sasuke wondered if he was going mad thinking things like that.  
"Feh, your idiocy is rubbing off, baka."  
Naruto replied by vomitting onto Sasuke's knees. Back heaving, body shaking, Naruto emptied his stomach onto his friend. Sasuke twitched, anger barely reined in.  
"You. Fucking. Idiot." He ground out.  
"Shud dup." Naruto growled. "I'm geddin' bedder. Your faul' for puddin' your knees there."  
"You're better?" Sasuke asked relief washing through him, almost making him forget about the mess currently covering his lower legs.  
"No." Naruto grumbled. "I'm geddin' bedder." Naruto pushed off Sasuke's knees to flop onto his back.  
"You stink." Naruto told Sasuke covering his aching eyes.  
"Prick." Sasuke told Naruto a tight feeling loosening in his aching chest.  
"You're the prick." Naruto corrected vaguely.  
Looking at his ruined pants, gagging slightly with the smell Sasuke started to untie his belt. Without too much movement Sasuke got his pants and shoes off, then chucked the whole lot into a corner and covered it with mud to hide the smell.  
"I'm glad Sakura-chan's not here." Naruto said finally. "I don't like it when she cries."  
"She only cries because she cares, you fool." Sasuke said shivering without the protection of his trousers.  
"Yeah, she cares alot." Naruto lapsed into silence. "Do you think she cares for me? Like she used ta care for you?" Sasuke hunched over.  
"I wish you'd stop asking me about her."  
"Sorry, makes me feel better to think about her." A brief smile flittered across his face. "She's so beautiful, and strong, and when she looks at me..."  
"You are in love." Sasuke said his voice unreadable.  
"Yeah." Naruto sighed happily. He raised his head slightly, then his vision swimming he let it fall again. "Are you in love Sasuke?"  
"What's the use?" Sasuke asked. "Why don't we think about what's gonna get us out of here?"  
"'kay." Naruto said a faint smile on his face. "I wanna see Sakura-chan again."  
Groaning out loud Sasuke massaged his temples trying to stop the gong sound.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"As long as it doesn't involve love or Sakura." Sasuke replied tiredly. Naruto moved his head slowly from side to side.  
"No, I wanna ask. Why don't you have any pants?"  
Sasuke gave up rubbing his temples.

**Later again**

"Sasuke...Sasuke."  
Sighing Sasuke rolled over.  
"What?"  
"Do we have a plan yet?"  
"Do you have any chakra yet?"  
"No." Naruto said grumpily.  
"Then we ain't got no plan."  
"We got taken down by _farmers_ Sasuke."  
"..."  
"I still feel sick, if you wanted ta know."  
"I didn't."  
"Oh. When do you think they'll come back?"  
"Don't know, but we have to tell them something."  
"We could really do with Shikamaru right now."  
"As long as we've no chakra and this sickness keeps up, we can't do anything except survive."  
Naruto frowned in concentration, pain made him grimace. Geez that stuff was stubborn.  
"Sasuke, they're _farmers_."  
"I know."  
"Yeah, but they don' know 'bout this stuff. How'd they get it?"  
"There's someone helping them, a doctor." Sasuke replied holding as still as possible to stop the rising pain.  
"Ah, but still, they're farmers."  
"You said that." Sasuke's jaw was hurting for some reason.  
"Yeah, an' we're ninja. We can out think farmers." Naruto asserted.  
"Like how."  
"Let's keep it simple."  
_I'm relying on the idiot to think of a plan to save us, we are so dead._  
"What do we need." Naruto said.  
"To get out, to get better so we can taijutsu their arses, and find this doctor."  
"Ta get out we need them ta gettus out." Naruto said trying to fight off the waves of nausea which came with thinking so hard. "Why would they get us out?"  
"If we promised to tell them what they wanted to know. Show them some plants." Sasuke offered panting with the effort not to vomit on himself.  
"Yeah, how do we get better?"  
"Don't know, what did Sakura tell you?"  
"Ta wait it out, not ta eat more, that she could take it out like a poison."  
Sasuke felt a glimmer of hope.  
"I know a type of seed that probably grows around here, works to block poison in a body, it might do something to lessen the effects. We don't need much just enough to get away."  
"Yeah, they're only farmers." Naruto repeated like a charm against bad luck.

**Later still**

"Sasuke?"  
"What?" Sasuke snapped. His head was finally starting to clear, he hoped the effects of the chakra poisoning was wearing off."Do you think they're just gonna leave us here ta die?"  
"If we die, their kids die." Sasuke said. "They think we can save them. They'll come."  
"Yeah, but why aren' they back yet?"  
"Doesn't matter, feels like the effects of that bloody poison is finally wearing off me. A little more time and I'll be able to get us out of here." Sasuke glanced up at the wall. If he could just lose the dizziness and get some real use of his body back, he could get up that wall, get Naruto out and get to a med nin, preferably Sakura. Or someone equally skilled he amended quickly. Sasuke watched the burner still hanging above the hole, blue wisps of smoke still slipping out of the sides.  
"Sasuke, don' freak."  
"I'm not freaking, freak. I'm finally getting back on track. Looks like we don't need your Kyuubi powers after all." Sasuke smirked.  
"If you're gettin' on track, why are your ears bleedin'?" Naruto asked dragging himself over towards Sasuke. Slowly Sasuke lifted his hands and touched the warm trickles of blood on his jaw. Falling immediately into analysis, he noted the sluggish pace and the relatively lightness of the flow.  
"Shit." He said. "It's not too bad." Sasuke wiped away the old traces of blood, shrugging off Naruto's attempts to look.  
"But Sakura-chan said that if you took too much you'd die from brain hemmoraging. Sasuke, your brain's behind your ears!" Naruto said a look of worry on his face.  
Sauske snorted with laughter.  
"Of course my brain's behind my ears. Idiot."  
"But, your _ears_ are bleeding, that could mean your brain is bleeding. That could mean you're dying!" Naruto explained, trying to get past Sasuke's flapping hands.  
"I'm not dying peabrain. Quit getting worked up for nothing. We just gotta get out of here, that's all." Finally left in peace Sasuke subsided into a small bitter smile.  
"Gotta do something." Naruto muttered.  
"You got any chakra?"  
"No."  
"Absolutely none, not even Kyuubi?"  
"Yeah, not even him. Everytime I try I end up on the ground spewing."  
Silence fell.  
"If Sakura-chan was here..."  
Sasuke groaned.  
"What?" Naruto snapped.  
"Why do you keep wishing she was here, she'd be just as sick and then she'd be complicating things up again."  
"You really haven' been paying attention these last few years huh?" Naruto said smugly. "Sakura rocks. With her med nin stuff an' her monster strength, an' an'...her. She's not weak you know."  
Sasuke remained silence.  
"So waddya think 'bout her really?"Naruto pressed. "I really wanna know, cause if you're interested in her, then I'm gonna have ta get serious 'bout winnin' her over."  
Sasuke gritted his teeth, of all subjects he hated this one the most.  
"Hey Sasuke can you hear me?"Naruto pressed, pissed that Sasuke was ignoring him again.  
"Hey! Sasuke! I said, whaddya think 'a' Sakura-chan?"  
"NOTHING! OKAY! I DON'T THINK ANYTHING about her!" Panting from the effort of his screaming, his head ringing again, Sasuke clapped his hands over his ears feeling a new flow of blood from his ears.  
"Well, that's just peachy." A dry voice said from well above them. "And here I was all worried about you two bone heads."  
Looking up a tight feeling in his chest, Sasuke saw Sakura standing at the mouth of the hole, an angry smirk on her face. Absently through the ringing in his head he noted the way her shoulder length hair was pinned back in a bun which suited her. Stupidly for no particular reason a silly smile grew on his face looking at her standing there in the rain, come to save them.  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called happyily.  
"Hey Naruto. You guys okay?" Sakura cocked her head to one side, analysing them as best she could. Her chakra scanning worked best from close distance, preferably touching. Sasuke tumbled slowly to the side, his blood mixing slowly with the mud under his head.  
"Sakura-chan! Sasuke's ears are bleeding! Get down here now!" Naruto called frantically leaning on the mud walls.  
Sakura frowned, assessing her options. Not bothering to discuss things anymore, she grabbed the handy rope hanging in the tree..  
"Sakura, get that stuff away from you, it's a chakra blocker!" Naruto warned her. Glaring at the burner, she cut it from the rope and tossed it a little away, intending to study it later. Securing the rope for a heavier weight, Sakura jumped into the pit.  
Immediately she went to Sasuke, her face a mask of controlled worry. Years of training kicked in as she started her analysis. Naruto sat beside her worried and glad all at the same time. Confident in Sakura's ability, after all she'd never let anything happen to him or Sasuke, he contented himself to watch his Sakura-chan at work; Just watching her made him...wobbly.  
Sakura sighed in relief.  
"Sakura-chan?" The muddy ninja called Naruto asked. "Is Sasuke gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, the bleeding is just from his ear drums. I can quick fix it, get you guys out and then do an indepth healing a little later." Sakura looked at Naruto taking his head in her hands scanning him as she had Sasuke. "When you said chakra blockers and Sasuke's ears were bleeding, I really thought the worst you idiot. Let me check you over"  
"Neh Sakura-chan, I'm okay, just a bit sick. You know me, Kyuubi power comes through again." So saying Naruto swayed forward collapsing onto Sakura.  
"Yeah you're fine, idiot."  
On the ground beside them, Sasuke watched Sakura wrap Naruto in her arms as she finished her analysis. The tight feeling in his chest tightened another knot. The healing jutsu she'd used on his ears had helped his feeling of nausea, the headache, and the dizziness. He should just get up and leave, after all he'd gone and done it again without even meaning to. He'd hurt Sakura-chan, the one person he didn't really want to hurt. It just confirmed his suspicion that he wasn't made for getting along with people. And she certainly looked cozy there with Naruto.  
_Sasuke you bastard. You're not made to live like this._  
But somehow, even listening to that cold inner voice he just couldn't bring himself to step away from the warmth surrounding the two most important people in the world for him. There was time for that later, when he was better, then he could go back to his coldness. Back to the emptiness that was his life. His chosen punishment.

**Epilogue**

"They're all dead?" Naruto whispered sick to the heart. Sitting there in only clean pants, a towel over his wet hair, he looked up at Kakashi his blue eyes begging to be told it wasn't true.  
"All of them Naruto. Even the children." Her throat closing, Sakura finished closing her repacked medical kit. Fighting off tears. She had included samples of the herb used to keep Sasuke and Naruto subdued.  
"When we received word from Shikamaru's team that there was trouble in the area we came right away." Kakashi ran his hands over his face. "We intended to pull you off this mission to investigate, but by the time we got here, all we found were dead bodies. It was a bit of luck that Sakura found you guys."  
"So that's why they didn't come back." Sasuke said quietly. In his corner sitting on his futon the dark-haired ninja steepled his fingers together, eyes dark. "And the ones who did this?"  
"Gone. I thought about giving chase, but with your condition...it's better to report it to the Rain Country authorities, after all we aren't in the Fire Country, and we can't do what ever we want here." Kakashi said. "We'll head back in the morning."  
Sasuke noted the quick look shot between Sakura and Kakashi. Feigning tiredness Sasuke lay back. Slowly the room got darker, the sound of Naruto's even breathing grew louder. Sasuke lay his eyes closed his ears alert. By the window Sakura touched Kakashi's shoulder.  
"Kakashi-sensei. Thankyou for not telling Sasuke-kun about him." Sakura whispered.  
"He'll find out eventually, but I suspose it's too early to tell him anything. After all he hasn't fully reintergrated into Team 7 and Konoha yet." Kakashi didn't take his lazy regard from the window. Rain was still falling, creating a soft background whispering.  
"Why do you think he did it? And all those children? It's so horrible." Sakura's whisper was full of horrors she hadn't told them yet.  
"I don't think we'll know that for a while. He is very good at what he does. But I'm sure the reports you're writing will help us figure it out." Kakashi lazily regarded Sakura's tight face.  
"I know what you had to do was hard but I wanted Konoha to have a first hand report of the damages, and your experienced opinion on what kind of experiments he was doing."  
Sakura nodded, dismissing the heart-breaking work as part of the mission.  
"We have to catch him Kakashi-sensei. He's at least as much of a monster as Orochimaru ever was."  
"We will Sakura, after all when Sasuke finally finds out who it was, I doubt we'll have much choice."  
Sakura slumped as she thought of how much more pain her beloved Sasuke was going to go through. She hated the thought of him suffering any more. She became a med nin to protect Naruto and Sasuke from this sort of stuff.  
"Oh why did it have to be Kabuto Kakashi-sensei? Why isn't he dead? I was sure he was dead."  
Kakashi didn't answer.  
Sakura prepared herself for bed.  
On his futon, Sasuke felt poisoness anger and helplessness burn through him.  
The oh so helpful doctor, the chakra blockers, all those dead people just one more thing I have to thank you for Kabuto.  
Furious Sasuke opened his eyes, Across from him the wide blue eyes of Naruto looked back at him. Feeling trapped, helpless, Sasuke was furious against himself and Kabuto.  
_Just stay away from me, you have no idea how dangerous I really am. I ruin lives that's all I'm good for. Just stay away._  
Coldly he turned his back on Naruto's sympathetic eyes, only to find Sakura's back on his other side. Damn it everywhere he turned either she or he turned up. Why couldn't they just learn to stay away. He couldn't risk turning or moving again so he stayed still, his nose almost touching her hair, the perfume of her skin and shampoo filling his head. His hands an inch from the back. Fighting the urge to scream his frustration, Sasuke lay trapped between two people unsure if it was anger or fear that made him want to run away.

When I started this story in my head, it was supposed to be a Sakura-centric fic. Damn story changed on me when I wasn't looking. So now it will be done in two parts, the _main_ story chapter, like this one, and then the Sakura POV chapter, like the the following chapter. The Sakura POV chapters will only happen when Sakura doesn't have a main POV role in the main story chapter. And why? Because I want to. Any ideas or specific criticism welcome.


	2. Sakura, A beginning

**A beginning, or is it really just a continuation of past mistakes?**

**Sakura **

As warned this is the Sakura chapter. That means this is chapter one, redone from Sakura's point of view. Thanks to Destiny for giving me the formatting idea.

Dislaimer: Naruto is still wearing too many clothes, therefore he is not mine.

Rated for language, dunno, I wouldn't say there's much in this one, but in others it arises. Your choice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hokage's Office, Konoha Village**

Goidame-sama had called them together almost immediately. Shikamaru's scouting team had returned with some crazy reports. If it had been almost anyone other than Shikamaru they wouldn't have even bothered with the rumour.

Sound nin moving, a new leader, a medical specialist, a whispered name, Kabuto...the snake doctor.

As always Sakura felt the familiar burning in her gut at the mention of his name. She knew that Tsunade-sama (her own teacher) felt the same way about the corrupt medical ninja. With gifts like his, like theirs, using them to do what he did to others, it was like a poison in their systems. It was so anti-everything Sakura felt that she wanted to burn him out of existance, purify the world that had been touched by a medical nin who did that. Oh how she wished that they'd made sure of his death when they killed Orochimaru. But Kabuto had been too sly, too clever, too damn lucky.

And then the finishing condition which had drawn them out in the middle of the night, her and Kakashi-sensei. Side by side in the Goidame's office, people still going in and out, orders and commands being given even at this hour, every minute being used to ensure the protection of Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke, were in the wrong area. Precisely they were in the area that rumours said a certain doctor was known to frequent. A bad idea from both sides. Politically speaking a hidden village did not suddenly wage bloody war on an already defeated enemy, in a neutral country. Especially not in Konoha's current state. Three years after the devasating second war against Orochimaru and the hidden Sound village they were still picking up the pieces, recreating alliances, rebuilding the peaceful balance of power. Things were shaky, too many hungry lords were looking for a reason to call a war against an already weakened Konoha.

Sasuke was dangerous in this situation, Naruto was dangerous in this situation, neither would hesitate to throw themselves into a man hunt leaving nothing but bloody corpses behind. But they could not be allowed to drag Konoha down with them. And so the last two members of the infamous Team 7 were being called on to bring them home, quickly.

Sakura dropped a note to her Mum onto the kitchen table, next to the wrapped plate she was supposed to eat whenever she dragged her tired body back from working at the Hospital, she picked up the bag which was never unpacked, and got to the main gate mere seconds after Kakashi-san.

"I've got a list of their check points, if we move fast we should be able to meet up with them before they get to the capital." Kakashi said.

"Let's go Kakashi-san, we don't have any time to waste." Sakura replied tersely.

_Eh voila! Me having not slept properly the last week because of work now I have a super urgent mission to pull their fat out of the fire because they're too bone headed not to do something stupid like endanger Konoha for the sake of a personal grudge._ Inner Sakura muttered.

Ah, bitching did a soul good. Reality didn't have to even enter it, like if she had been in their position she would've been leaving twisted, burned bodies behind her to find Kabuto and to finally really kill this hated man. She hated Kabuto more than she'd hated Orochimaru for his actions, more than she'd hated Itachi, Kabuto was her opposite, her nemesis. Everything she built, he pulled down, for every healing jutsu she created, he was multilating more innocent people in newer more interesting ways.

She felt she almost understood Sasuke's old need for revenge, the drive, the obsession. Frustration, the knowledge that there was a person out there, ripe to be killed, and she couldn't hunt him down and rip him apart because she had duties, responsibilties. What wouldn't she give for the pleasure of sinking her fingers into his eyes, twisting his body with her medical knowledge.

It was this feeling that made her so afraid for Sasuke. She knew he felt the same, but he was fragile. Still guilt ridden for his years as a missing nin, his single minded mission of self destruction, he was just looking for another reason to get kicked out of Konoha, to leave her and Naruto again. He didn't feel this tie that she and Naruto felt, the tie that kept their feet trudging the same paths of Konoha day after day instead of running off on their private missions. Sasuke still kept himself maddeningly aloof from everyone. Three years she'd waited for him to open up, but it was so slow. He just didn't want to move on.

The wind whipping past her face, trees moving past in a blur, Sakura felt her memories of that day rise to the surface.

Sound Village 

She was there, it was over. Naruto lay greviously wounded but healing thanks to her skills, her chakra mingling with his. Sasuke stood a little apart they were alone, and together again. Almost close enough to touch and yet gulfs seperated them still Sakura felt more than saw his muscles bunch ready to leap away.

Unable to lift her hands from Naruto's body she felt the tears slip down her cheeks, helpless again, saving one only to lose the other again, never all together like it should be. A scream tore from her throat, sheer frustration singing through the air. He paused, eyes wide, his own injuries clear in the painful turn he performed to look at her.

"If you leave, we'll only come after you." She promised, voice rough and urgent. "No matter where you go, what you do. You know we'll find you."

Sasuke didn't answer. Content with the empty look he was giving her.

"Don't go." Sakura pleaded feeling the last of Naruto's internal bleeding slow and stop, Sacré Naruto.

"The last time you did this to us, I said something stupid. I asked you to take me with you, I asked to leave Naruto behind. Not this time." She fixed his carefully controlled face with her emerald eyes. "We're a team, we'll live together and we'll probably die together. And I swear to you, if you leave we'll hunt you down. We'll find you. I swear."

Panting she stopped, concentrating on Naruto's needs taking the risk that Sasuke would leave while she was too busy to stop him with her tears, her words. Feeling the strong chakra of the Kyuubi take over the healing she slowly detangled herself from the web that was Naruto.

Sitting back on her heels, hands gripping her knees Sakura stood slowly, painfully. Sasuke watched it all without even a flicker of awareness. Then like a breath of air she was there in front of him her eyes tired.

A sharp crack echoed in his ears, a millisecond later he registered the pain searing across his cheek. Shock more than anything drove him to his knees. She'd _slapped_ him, and it stung.

Feeling her chakra dip even lower, Sakura's knees sagged exhaustion creeping up on her. In front of Sasuke her knees hit the dirt without a hint of grace. Tears crept down her face again, she lacked the strength to spare to even wipe them away angrily.

"Don't you dare leave us again." She warned, eyes watching his, still empty. Her hand flew against his face again._ Crack. _

"Don't you dare." _Crack._

"Don't you dare." Desperation crept into her voice. _Crack! _

"Sasuke. Don't you dare..." She lifted her hand to slap him again, but suddenly Sasuke's hand gripped her wrist in a hold that almost hurt.

For a moment she saw him, miles down in the darkness but there, that Sasuke that for a while had been a part of their Team 7. Then his eyes closed over again and it was just a flat black looking back at her, a sardonic smile tugging on his lips.

"You're really really annoying Sakura." He said softly.

Awareness crept through the rising fog in her head. Happiness bubbled after, a shy wonderous smile blossoming on her face. Exhaustion and injury took him first, his head hitting her chest as he finally passed out. His weight pushed Sakura back so she fell half across the sleeping Naruto. Her eyelids fluttered closed but not before she encirled their hardwon prize in her arms as sure a binding as any rope. Should he wake before her or Naruto and decide to do something silly, like run away again.

It was Naruto who woke first, who didn't know if he was supremely happy or supremely devastated to wake to find Sasuke asleep in Sakura's arms. He decided on happy, but definately not defeated. And he wrapped them both in his arms the best he could and stayed there until they were found later by Kakashi, Jiraya, and Gai.

**Konoha Forest**

She still didn't know why he'd decided to stay. She'd asked him once, on the verge of tears, why he'd come back if it wasn't to be part of the team again, to stay with her. He'd said coldly, he'd believed she'd've bugged him less if he stayed than if he went. Now he wasn't sure.

Sakura followed Kakashi's hand signals flawlessly. No need for real vigilence they were still miles from the border of Fire Country, but old survival habits died hard. Ninja moved in silence when they could.

Sakura felt the old fear curling in her stomach. Why had Sasuke stayed with her and Naruto? Three years of coldness, a coldness not melted even by Naruto. Why did he stay if he didn't try to build anything with them. Sakura was getting fed up with his long term pouting, next time she saw him she was going to whack him one just for making her worry again.

"Sakura." Kakashi called softly.

"What?" She snapped back. Almost immediately she clapped a hand over her mouth.

_Internal bitching good, bitching at undeserving Kakashi-sensei is not._ She mentally noted to herself.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I haven't had much sleep this week." Sakura said, apologising the best she could.

Kakashi shrugged.

"On that subject, I know you're being kept pretty busy over at the hospital, so if you need to rest just say so. I'm sure we can catch up to them before anything happens." Kakashi gave her a thumbs up.

Internally Sakura gritted her phantom teeth.

Oi! D'ya think I'm still 12 or something? I don't need your fake reassurances. Naruto and Sasuke are capable of getting themselves into a mountain of trouble by themselves.

Noticing the black cloud floating over his younger teammates head, Kakashi decided to drop the small talk. He so enjoyed going on missions with Sakura when she was in a mood like this. Why couldn't Sasuke or Naruto be here so they could share it around. Adolescents he told himself, he was sure he'd never been like this.

**Days later, Rain Country**

Days had passed in their search, Naruto and Sasuke were still missing. The only good thing was, while they hadn't found the two young men, they also hadn't found traces of corpses and bloody vengance being rained in a neighbouring country by Konoha's most infamous young Chunnins. That was until this morning. They'd been backtracking Naruto's and Sasuke's route, figuring they must be nearer the end of their delivery mission than the start, the rain had finally paused when they came across the remains of the village.

Signs of a viscious slaughter were everywhere. None had been spared, from the youngest babe in arms to the eldest bedridden grandparent. The slaughter had no visible reason, the village held no importance or wealth, the people here were for the most part farmers.

Kakashi regarded everything with a cool eye. Sakura had spun between horror of what she was seeing to terror for what it might mean. Fighting the rising bile in her throat, Sakura stumbled back towards the trees, legs shaking so badly they almost wouldn't hold her. She vomited before she got to the trees, but continued anyway until she could rest her forehead against the cool rough bark. It started to rain again.

Kakashi noted Sakura's withdrawl from the scene. What ever he thought of the young women's actions he carefully kept them from showing on his face. Keeping within a close distance to the shaking Kunoichi he scanned the village again. Judging it necessary he roughly shook Sakura's shoulder.

"Let's go Sakura, and this time act like a chunnin. There may still be enemies in the area."

His voice held no reproach for her dangerously wandering away from him leaving them both open to surprise attack, but it brooked no argument now either. Sakura's shaking hands came up to grip the tree.

"Let's go find the guys Kakashi-sensei. It's time to go home." Pushing away from the tree with an effort Sakura turned to face the village.

Somewhere in that bloody mess might be Naruto and Sasuke, she had to find them.

This time as she crept through the dead village she noted the precise killing strikes, she guessed at the quality of the weapons which had made these wounds. Not Samurai, none of the strikes came from large bladed swords, they were small knives, or precise bone breaking, heart shattering strikes. Ninja trained strikes. And it had happened less than a day ago.

Gathering the last lagging parts of her shaking courage together until she felt she was as close to normal as she was going to get, Sakura opened her Chakra, flooded her vision with it. It was something Tsunade-sama had taught her to do. For Sakura it wasn't yet an extremely effective way of analysing a person's chakra flow, and therefore their level of health, but the chakra she was looking for tended to leave big marks. Scanning right and left she had to admit that she saw no sign of Naruto's distinctive Kyuubi Chakra.

That means either the trail's too old for me to see, or he didn't use Kyuubi's Chakra. Please let it be the second option.

Giving Kakashi a negative signal they continued through the village. When they reached the makeshift hospital in the chief's house even Kakashi took a step back.

"Get back Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said quickly.

It wasn't the rows of children lying mutilated, or the parents desperately shielding bodies hacked apart that caused his movement nor Sakura's sudden step forward and quick seal forming. It was the signs of pestilence.

The children's faces and bodies were bloated, red patches marked them behind their ears, and the base of the neck. Fingers and limbs were bent as though the bones inside were twisted. None of the other dead were marked like them. Perphaps this was the reason the village had been destroyed, to stop a plague. But Sakura doubted this very strongly. If a plague had been found in this area the bodies wouldn't have been left like this to rot in the open air, to risk poisoning the water. All travel in and out of the area would have been forbidden, this was a massacre, done for the fun, so what were all these children doing here like this?

Sakura's medical training was working overtime, she scanned she analysed all the while holding her decontamination jutsu in place.

Her decontamination jutsu had been the first medical jutsu she'd ever succeeded in creating. Based on a creating a thin layer of Chakra above her skin, she'd succeeded in extending it ever so slightly from her body creating a pocket of breathable non-contaminated air. It gave her a window of two minutes max to work in a poisonous environment before getting light headed from lack of oxygen.

Her eyes picked out a glint in the sunlight. Moving cautiously not touching anything she placed herself beside the corpse of a man face down dead over the beheaded body of a young child. Under his hand were the shattered remains of a small glass bottle. Grasping the broken edge she pulled what remained of the bottle out, the top half was gone, but the bottom and the label were remaining.

For a second she became so light headed she thought she'd accidently over ran the timelimit.

The sound of Kakashi-sensei calling out to her brought her back to her senses.

"Sakura!" He whispered hoarsely, still trying for secrecy. "Did you find something?"

Even from the door way his voice carried perfectly. She looked at him a mix of defeat and fierce hate in her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think we might be too late for Naruto and Sasuke."

**A little later, Rain Country**

Urgency pushed them. A quick search of the rest of the house found Sasuke's and Naruto's backpacks. A circling search of the village found nothing else. Sakura pushed back her rain darkened hair, pulling it into a tight bun. Didn't the rain ever stop?

"We're running out of time, Sakura, circle west around the fields, I'll circle east. If you find anything or run into trouble use the bird whistle." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura nodded eyes already mapping out her route through the fields. Kakashi gripped her shoulder forcing her to look at him.

"Do not, I repeat do not do anything to endanger yourself or this mission." Kakashi warned.

"Hey," Sakura said shaking his hand off. "Who do you think I am? Naruto?"

Giving a him a quick smile and wave Sakura darted off across the open field moving low to the ground. In her mind she saw that small bottle over and over again. She felt the small fragile lump it made in her backpack. But the label, the label! The sheer arrogance of the man! Sakura was sure there were sparks being ground from between her teeth. Dead was too good for him. And now she knew for sure, he wasn't dead, he was alive, and still practising his abomination of medicine.

Kabuto. How well she remembered squaring off against him during the last Konoha-Sound war. How he'd grown in arrogance how much more like Orochimaru he'd become. Trapped in his own laboratory of horrors, how he'd boasted and teased her looking for his chance to counter attack. Pushing for that momentary slip in concentration when she would let his words distract her.

**Kabuto's secret Laboratory, Hidden Sound Village**

"I've grown so much Sakura-chan." Kabuto said, keeping his voice friendly.

He was hiding behind a wall of open shelves, packed with jars of preserved fleshy lumps and other more horrible, identifiable parts. Sakura watched him like a bird watches a snake, through that glassy wall of horrors.

"I've grown too." Sakura promised, trying to skirt a pool of green liquid and the fleshy lump it covered.

"Ah, but I've branched out, tried to help my fellow man." Kabuto said weaving behind the wall of bottles and jars to stop her getting a fix on his head.

Sakura tried to keep her eyes focused on him rather than on the things floating in those jars, the light falling through the glass was green. Green like things left to grow mould, preserved unable to rot and therefore find an end, forced to continue a gross imitaiton of life kept a hair's breath from decent death. Kabuto pushed another jar over. It fell, shattering, adding to the green pool she was trying hard to avoid. Sakura's heart lurched as her eyes identified the lump as an embryo.

"You aren't like other men Kabuto, you're more like a snake, a poisonous snake." She hissed back.

"Even poison can be medicine if used skillfully." Kabuto said, pushing another jar over.

Sakura felt her control start to slip. Why not just rush the thing? She had the strength to just crash right through, grab his neck, rip his head off.

Hold up girl. This is Kabuto, he wants you to do something like that, just like he meant to lead us here, to this room, to this spot why? Sakura's eyes flicked left and right looking for his next move.

A trap, or more Sound Ninja. Even Kakashi-sensei was wary around him going straight for his sharingan trump card.

Remember what Kakashi-sensei said, this guys a thinker. He always has a back up plan. What is it?

"I decided that there were so many people out there who needed my skills, my help." Kabuto smiled at her as if sharing a secret. "But you're the first person I've shown this to."

Sakura tensed ready to move. But rather than attack her Kabuto held up a small bottle. Light flickered from the candle torches across the label. The fumes from the preserving liquid were strong and were starting to make her eyes water, making it hard to see. Maybe that was his plan, blind her with the fumes and then attack her.

"I'm making medicine. I'm even giving it away almost for free. You should see the gratitude on their faces. It's most moving." Kabuto said regarding the struggle on Sakura's face.

Forward or back? Time was running out. Readying a kunai with an exploding tag Sakura fell into the concentration needed for a precise kunai throw, slowly threading her vision with chakra. She saw his muscle move, his finger rise to push another jar over. His eyes were semi-closed as he smiled at her, his concentration on his next words. Her arm flicked forward, kunai following the line of her hand.

Kabuto's eyes widened his hesitation costing him dearly. As the jar tumbled forward her kunai filled its empty space. There was a scream as the kunai buried itself in blood. There was no time for congratulations or even a feeling of achievement. The explosion tag was burning. It was only a small tag, meant to keep him off balance long enough for her lesser speed to bring her close for the finishing move. But even as she pushed forward chakra gathering in her hands for the strike that would bring down both Kabuto and his wall of horrors, her subconscious pushed her back away from the falling still burning cinders, the thick strong smelling liquid that now covered the front of the room.

BOOM.

The explosion tag went with a blinding flash of white light, a final flowering of fire and Sakura remembered.

Flammable, never forget these preserving liquids are flammable. Always handle them with care Sakura.

Tsunade's words echoed in her ears even as she desperately covered her face with her arms and lept backwards as fast as she could.

BOOM

This time the green jars exploded throwing burning jelly around the room, igniting the liquid on the floor. The smell of burning, rotted meat filled the air, fighting with the smell of ash. Sakura heard a man screaming, saw from behind her crossed arms a burning man shape writhing caught in the middle of the explosion. Smoke started to choke her, but still she fought to see, to confirm, to know. Flames reached everywhere in the room, eating glass, paper, wood, licking at stone. Sakura hissed in pain redirecting Chakra to her burns, putting her new decontamination jutsu into use.

Forced back by the heat Sakura bumped into a table not yet touched by the fire, a sound of tinkling glass caused her to turn. Half expecting more explodable jars she was momentarily stopped by the careful arrangement of identical little glass bottles. Each one bore the same label and was filled with little blue pills. Sakura took one, lifting it to her eye momentarily before a collapsing wall of burning paper and wood reminded her of more pressing matters.

Backing towards the door avoiding burning pools Sakura was sure she saw the burned form of a man lying face down in the room. Satifisied, and having no choice Sakura turned and fled before everything was gone. Later when she had a chance to relax being carried back to Konoha in a hospital cart with Sasuke asleep (drugged of course,) and Naruto walking beside his hand possessively clamped to the wooden side, Sakura remembered the little bottle and took it out.

She meant to examine the contents when they returned to Konoha, after she'd seen to Sasuke of course, he would need observation for the curse seal which still clung to his neck even with Orochimaru well and truely dead. But after, after she was sure her two teammates were safe and well she could indulge her curiosity. Running her eyes over the label she had to admit it was clever. A musical note, without the little flag at the top, graced the front. Around the upright stroke two snakes twisted to finally face each other, mouths open hissing. Between their confronting fangs a tiny K was embellished. Kabuto, Orochimaru and the Sound. But what were those little blue pills?

**Rain Country Fields**

The colour of the pills had changed, but the label hadn't. Sakura had to keep a tight rein on herself, she couldn't go as fast as she wanted for fear of missing a light trace, a clue, a chance to find Naruto and Sasuke. Her breath beat in her ears, but search as she might the rain had wiped clean the muddy ground. Refusing to give up Sakura stopped to gather her thoughts.

In the silence of that pause Sakura brought her breath back under control. Eyes closed she concentrated on organising her mind. First a list of tasks to complete and the actions needed to complete them.

Don't think about what you're doing. If you think that the bleeding flesh under your hands is a human being you'll screw it up. Don't think about the risks, what could be lost if you mess up. It's not important. Concentrate on making a list of what needs to be in order of importance, then figure out what needs to be done to complete that list, then do it. Time may be your enemy, but so is worry.

As always in her times of need Tsunade-sama's words came back to her. It was after that little speech that Tsunade-sama had started sneaking her into the gambling dens behind Shizune-san's back. A little Jutsu magic and instant 20 year old!

**Konoha Golden Fountain Gambling Hall**

"Gambling," Tsunde-sama said, "is an important part of training."

Eye twitching with doubt, Sakura felt some very Shizune type words floating through her brain. Clearing her throat at her student's doubting look, Tsunade chose a table of dicing. Sakura tried not to groan when she saw the way the croupier lit up with happiness as Tsunade sat down. Taking an offered cup of sake, Tsunade sipped it as she waited for Sakura to fold and sit down beside her.

Once Sakura had taken a place Tsunade glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Nervously Sakura fingered her bulging purse. As commanded by Tsunade she had emptied her bank account. Nearly three years worth of saving were now crammed into one little pink pouch. Smiling widely Tsunade explained to Sakura the rules of the game. It was easy, you just rolled the dice, if it was an even number you won, if it was odd you lost. Double or nothing gains.

"Now how much dosh did you bring?" Tsunade asked.

"N-nearly a thousand." Sakrua confessed, her stomach flipping at the thought of actually carrying that much cash at once.

She had a crazy desire to spend it like water on clothes, ice cream, shoes, and other such unimportant things. Tsunade arched an eyebrow.

"Wow, you must have been saving for a while." She said as a casual question.

Sakura nodded, her hand spasmically gripping the purse as if afraid it would grow legs and run away if she wasn't touching it.

"Since I **became** a genin." Sakura said. "This is payment from every mission I've ever done. Right from the first one with Naruto and Sasuke-kun." She almost stumbled over their names, she missed them so much.

Life had lost alot of its flavour without her team members. Before she could slip into her usual reverie of what life would be like if they were all back together, Tsunade had slipped the purse out of her hands.

"Gaahh!" Sakura screeched, latching onto her purse with all her might. "Tsunade-sama! You're not going to use that are you? It's all the money I have, it's taken me years to save it all up! I have plans for that money!"

"Ee-eh!" Tsunade griped. "Shizune doesn't complain this much and she certainly doesn't physically attack her teacher!" She tried to wrestle the purse away from Sakura without snapping her arm bones, no luck.

Releasing the purse she threw up her hands in despair. For a moment the croupier drooped as it seemed the famous pigeon was not going to play. Then noticing the familiar sparkle in her eye he started rattling the dice cup again in a hopeful way.

"I guess you'll just have to do it." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Do what?" Sakura asked the suspicion thick in her voice.

"Place the bet!" Tsunade said brightly. "We are here to further your training after all." While saying this Tsunade downed another cup of sake.

"B-bet?" Sakura faltered. "I thought I was just here to watch." She finished lamely already seeing her savings dissapearing in her mind.

The croupier rattled the cup invitingly. Tsunade looked sideways at her student. Sakura painfully opened the purse defeated, and took out a 10 note. Tsunade shook her head. Sakura blanched and took out another advancing them towards the croupier. Tsunade cleared her throat. Gritting her teeth, her famous temper heating up, Sakura took out another 10, swearing to herself it was the last. Sliding a look at Tsunade, she let a scowl slip onto her face at her teacher's unimpressed look. The croupier started to really smile.

"Well, how much should I bet?" Sakura asked archly.

"All of it." Tsunade said lightly.

"A-all, all, all of it?" Sakura stuttered. "**All**, all of it? All my money. Like here?"

"Of course. Don't worry, just don't think about it." Tsunade said waving away her student's fears.

Sakura failed that night, she refused, flat out to bet all her money in one go on a dice roll. She slunk out of the gambling house under the glare of her teacher. Days later Shizune-san had taken pity on her and taken her out to have some tea. There surrounded by fragrent tea steam Sakura had spilled out the story. After her initial spasmic twitching session thinking about the Hokage taking her underage student into a gambling den, Shizune had sighed.

"It's her way of desensitising you to taking risks." Shizune had confided in Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, she didn't keep gambling just because she loves the uncertainty. When you're a med nin, you have people's lives in your hands all the time. That kind of strain can break a person's mind, it certainly breaks your heart enough times." Shizune lifted her eyes staring out over the tea steam in the cold air.

"The first time you're faced with a life or death decision, a fellow shinobi, probably a friend, lying, bleeding to death or with a wound that just by looking at you know they're probably gonna die. That sort of thing can really break you up." A look of pain flashed across her face.

"A lot of med nin drop out of the profession after their first real field test. Tsunde –sama believes you've gotta be able to bet it all on one move, life or death, win or lose. Without freaking out thinking about the consequences." Shizune smiled at Sakura who sat engrossed in the story. " Time maybe your enemy but so is worry." Shizune intoned seriously.

Sakura smiled softly, still hurting from her teachers cold behaviour the last week. Dissapointing people wasn't her favourite passtime. Shizune slung an arm around Sakura's shoulders in a rare display of physical affection from the senoir student to the younger.

"She wants to make sure that the day you're faced with Naruto or Sasuke bleeding to death in front of you, you don't wait to count out your bet, or freak thinking about what will happen if you fail." Shizune explained swirling her tea slowly in her free hand.

Sakura's eyebrows drew together, with an effort of will she held back the tears that formed whenever she worried about failing Naruto or Sasuke. She wasn't a baby anymore, and if she ever expected to be able to protect Naruto and Sasuke (**when** they got him back) like they protected her, the first thing to go had to be her self pitying tears. Shizune dropped a large coin on the counter top.

"Double or nothing Sakura." Shizune said. "Heads I go to Tsunade –sama and offer to buy all her sake for the next month. Tails, you go to the Golden Foutain gambling hall and take that bet Tsunade-sama challenged you with."

Sakura started to consider the offer, then shook her head, gripping her hands into fists of enthousiam, Sakura punched the air.

"Yeah! You're on Shizune-san!" Sakura roared trying to inject all the enthousiam into it that she could.

The other teahouse patrons turned to look at the noisy pair. Shizune scooped up the coin looked Sakura right in the eye and tossed the coin. Sakura couldn't stop her heart from skipping a little thinking about what she was doing. Watching the coin fall Sakura realised everything that was at stake.

A part of her wanted to grab the coin out of the air, but another much stronger, louder part screamed 'Let it fall!' Sakura gripped the counter top to stop her hands from moving. The coin spun a little on its edge before landing flat.

"Tails!" Shizune crowed punching the air in her turn. "I keep my money!"

"Oh no!"Sakura complained, eyes locked on the tabled coin.

The other patrons turned a dirty look on the noisy young women. Shizune quickly deposited the coin in her purse. Shocked Sakura turned her head slowly towards Shizune.

"I don't suppose...?"Sakura began.

"Not on your nelly!" Shizune beamed back at her. "One thing gambling with Tsunade-sama has taught me, is to leave the table while you're winning."

Standing Shizune left payment for the tea on the counter.

"On that note, I have to get back to work. I've paid for both teas, so you just get hopping little miss."

Shizune was much to perky for Sakura's tastes, she was starting to understand why Tsunade-sama drank so much. Feeling like she was living a bad dream Sakura dragged herself up and trudged out behind the skipping Shizune. How was she going to explain this to her Mum?

Left to her own devices Sakura walked slowly towards the gambling den reclutching her much squeezed purse. It struck her that she could simply lie, they would have no way of knowing if she'd done it or not. It wasn't like Tsunde-sama would know about it anyway. Sakura wasn't going to tell her even if she did do it. It was such alot of money to risk on one throw she whined to herself. It was everything she'd saved for so long. A physical reminder of her time spent with Naruto and Sasuke. Just as she'd almost convinced herself to forget the stupid bet, Lee appeared around a corner, hopping on one leg.

"What are you doing Lee-san?" Sakura blurted out to the red faced young man.

"Sakura-san!" Lee called out happily. Without stopping his hopping he bounced in front of her his bowl cut hair flying up and down in counter rythym. Sweat dripped down his face and tiredness was written all over him.

"I am fulfilling a promise to Neji!" Lee's red face took on a concentrated look. "I challenged Neji to a match, but failed to live up to my glorious promise of victory. In return I have promised to hop around Konoha on one leg one hundred times."

Sakura blanched at the number.

"One hundred! But Lee-san that's ridiculous! And besides noones watching you, I doubt Neji even cares if you do it or not!" Sakura tried to grab Lee's shoulders and force him to stop.

"But Sakura-san, I can not go back on my solemn promise to Neji. That is not the way of a true shinobi." Directing his concentrated look on Sakura he continued. "Gai-sensei taught me the importance of being able to put everything on the line no matter what the challenge. That way even if it is only a challenge of Juken you can truely put your heart into it!"

Sakura cocked her head looking at the serious, though ridiculously bouncing Lee.

"But aren't you afraid you'll lose, like this time?" Sakura asked wincing in case she offended him.

"Fear can only hold you back. Effort and belief in yourself are the only important things!" Lee struck the nice guy pose, bouncing version. "If you are afraid of the future, you'll never go forward. I am sorry Sakura-san, but I need to finish this last round and then go back to my normal training."

Waving at the bouncing retreating back of Lee, Sakura sighed.

I guess it's like what I'm supposed to do here. Even if noone watching me. One day it'll be Naruto or Sasuke waiting for me to take my decision.

"Ah! To hell with the future!" Sakura yelled.

The random couple walking down the street jumped and walked faster away from the screaming kunoichi.

**Rain Country field.**

Sakura was ready to move again when she heard it. Faintly in the distance, someone screaming her name. Before she could really pinpoint it, it was gone.

Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke was calling her! He was actually calling, screaming her name. She would not fail him now, not now. Putting the whistle to her lips she called to Kakashi.

Something found! Come quickly. No danger.

Legs already moving, deciding where the call had come from narrowing her search to a section of forest, she restrained herself from calling back. She knew nothing of the situation, her calling out would not help them, would not help her. No matter how desperately she wanted to answer the need in that voice.

**Later**

She still hadn't found them, and Kakashi-sensei still hadn't found her. Putting the bird whistle to her lips a second time she called out.

Where are you? Danger?

A reply floated to her ears.

All safe, coming soon. Keep looking.

Sakura wished he was there to give her orders, she didn't know where to look anymore. Her eyes just kept seeing rain, trees, and mud. Since that first call there hadn't been any others. Sakura had to fight down rising panic that maybe she was too late.

Her nose told her first, then her eyes. A faint smell of cheap insense, and away over a line of trees not yet searched, thin wisps of blue smoke. As good a clue as anything, Sakura told herself, and she changed her course to cross the smoke.

**Later still**

Kakashi was still not there, Sakura was beginning to worry, when she saw it. A large hole in the muddy clay ground. A tree overhanging a part of the hole, had an insense burner hanging from a branch. The source of the blue smoke, and the funny smell. But it was the voices coming from the hole that raised Sakura's spirits the most.

Stopping her initial headlong flight to the hole, Sakura scanned the area, then she looped it looking for the captors, telling herself if they were good enough to capture Naruto and Sasuke together, they were clearly dangerous. Nothing, not even a hint of enemy shinobi.

Choosing the wooded side of the hole she eased herself forward, senses stretched to the limit. The nothing was driving her insane. Reaching the side of the tree with the insense burner she risked a look down. Her heart squeezed painfully, they were there, Naruto and Sasuke. Muddy but alive. Before she could give a call,she picked up their conversation.

"You really haven' been paying attention these last few years huh?" Naruto voice floated up.

"Sakura rocks. With her med nin stuff an' her monster strength, an' an'...her. She's not weak you know."

Sasuke remained silent.

"So waddya think 'bout her really?"Naruto continued. "I really wanna know, cause if you're interested in her, then I'm gonna have ta get serious 'bout winnin' her over."

Again Sasuke said nothing.

"Hey Sasuke can you hear me?"Naruto pushed his voice taking on the whining edge that Sakura knew so well.

"Hey! Sasuke! I said, whaddya think 'a' Sakura-chan?"

"NOTHING! OKAY! I DON'T THINK ANYTHING about her!" Sasuke's voice rose clear and strained.

Sakura sucked in her breath. Her heart thudded painfully.

He didn't mean it. He just under pressure, and he never reacts well when asked about his feelings.

She tried to ease the tight feeling it always gave her whenever he slapped away her attempts to approach him. His damn Uchiha pride. Shaking her head Sakura stepped into the open and called down in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice.

"Well, that's just peachy. And here I was all worried about you two bone heads."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. He waved a little.

"Hey Naruto. You guys okay?" Sakura asked running her vision through with Chakra. The damn vision wasn't as trusty for scanning as her touch version, what she wouldn't give for Hinata-chan's eyes sometimes. She bit her lip as she saw the confusion in their chakra flows. Caution kept her on the edge of the pit, where was Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke tumbled slowly onto his side, and that decided her.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke's ears are bleeding! Get down here now!" Naruto called up frantically.

"Screw the future." Sakura muttered, grabbing the rope already hanging from the tree.

"Sakura, get that stuff away from you, it's a chakra blocker!" Naruto warned her. That would take studying later she thought as she tossed it aside. Securing the rope for a heavier weight, Sakura jumped into the pit.

Immediately she went to Sasuke, her chakra already building and flowing into her finger tips. This close her eyes were picking up the damage already caused by prolonged exposure to the chakra blocker. Naruto wobbled over to her side and sat down. Sakura cradled Sasuke's head, her power flowing into his limp body.

Sakura sighed in relief. Nothing serious, there was no reason for Naruto to have scared her like that. If she hadn't been so glad they were alright, she would have punched him for scaring her like that.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice. "Is Sasuke gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, the bleeding is just from his ear drums. I can quick fix it, get you guys out and then do an indepth healing a little later." Sakura took Naruto's head in her hands scanning him as she had Sasuke. "When you said chakra blockers and Sasuke's ears were bleeding, I really thought the worst you idiot. Let me check you over"

"Neh Sakura-chan, I'm okay, just a bit sick. You know me, Kyuubi power comes through again." So saying Naruto swayed forward collapsing onto Sakura.

"Yeah you're fine, idiot."

Sakura wrapped him slowly in her arms unsure. She needed to hold him up anyway she told herself. And physical contact was a better way to scan him, and..., and he did need a little putting right so it wasn't really a hug. Though the position was a little awkard with Sasuke's head still half in her lap and Naruto pressing on her upper body.

Village, Rain country 

Sakura scrubbed all the tearmarks from her face before straightening. Opening her medical bags she made room for the two scrolls full of notetaking next to the samples she'd taken.

Turning her back on the village of dead she made her way towards the empty farmhouse at the edge of the forest. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for her, and she'd be damned if she cried in front of them again. Lifting her face towards the gentle rain Sakura walked towards the people most important to her, still alive, still well, still there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter, it's a party! And most of the Konoha Boys are there!


	3. Team bonding

14

Disclaimer. Is Naruto still wearing too many clothes? Yes? Alors, il n'est pas a moi.

I'm not sure I got Chouji right, but hey, gotta cheer for big boned people! Eventually everyone will finish by passing through the story, but Ican't promise in how much depth, if you have a preference let me know, I'll write them in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Team bonding how things have changed !**

**Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke had had second and third thoughts about moving back here from his small childhood appartment, but in the end, what better place to live in solitude?

That night Naruto had turned up at his door being loud as usual. Sakura was still up to her eyeballs studying the chakra blockers, and going over the reports she'd done on the carnage, so Naruto had decided to inflict his presence on Sasuke. Even more unfortunately he'd had a party to go to. Sasuke had refused of course and violence had almost broken out. Suddenly Naruto had stopped with a cunning look on his face.

"If you don' say yes, I'll tell Sakura-chan that you need lookin' in on."

Sasuke had choked a little thinking of what that tornado in female form would do to him if she thought he was in anything except tip top condition after being healed by her only one week ago. He'd grumbled but the steely glint in Naruto's eye told him that Naruto knew his weakness too well. Sasuke would do alot to avoid mixing Sakura into his life more than was necessary. Even if it pricked to see the hurt in her eyes when he pushed her away. He was good at hurt.

The party had turned out to be a secret drinking bash that needed a place to be held. And the empty Uchiha compound was a hell of a place for a party.

Kiba had managed to swipe a load of beer and had generously decided that as a rite of passage, they should all try the stuff together. History of seeing what all the fuss was about.

It had ended up Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba (and Akamaru, much bigger now,) Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru who hadn't promised to do anything. They hadn't been brave enough to ask Lee, and Neji was on training.

After a slow start, due to the nasty flavour of the beer, they soon started to feel very happy; Naruto sat on the ground in front of the main house a silly smile on his face, half empty beer bottle held in one hand, a mostly empty one in the other. Kiba lay sideways propped up on one elbow, batting his empty bottles with his hands in an excess of energy, Shino sat impassive against a verander pole, still in his jacket despite the end of summer heat. Chouji was still sipping experimentally at his first beer,the gourmet in him was complaining. Shikamaru had immediately lain back and closed his eyes, an unopened bottle beside him.

Akamaru finished lapping his share up and suddenly let out a loud doggy burp. Kiba started roaring with laughter, Naruto joined in, Shino raised an eyebrow, Chouji grinned, Shikamaru tried his best to ignore them all. Quietly Sasuke sat a little back, occasionally sipping his own beer. He was aware that not everyone there was happy he was there, it was evidence of Naruto's influence that they were here at all. Sasuke was sure there was Sakura's hand in this somewhere. Maybe not the beer, Sasuke thought raising the bottle to his lips, but the party, and his not being alone. It had Sakura's meddling written all over it.

He wished she'd just leave his shitty life to himself. She didn't need to work herself into a lather over it. It was better if she and Naruto just got on with their own lives.

Before he could sink any further into a familiar black hole a small stone whapped him on the forehead.

"Stop it." He grumbled, not even bothering to look up.

Predicably another followed the first. Then a third, the fourth ended up easily captured in his hand. A dark look in his eye Sasuke glared at the assembled young men.

"Oi, you're the host, gettus something ta eat!" Kiba commanded.

Akamaru gave an affirmative yelp.

"I want watermelon!" Chouji added.

"Meat, barbeque!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah! Barbeque!" Chouji agreed, eyes burning. "With sauce, and extra spice, and rice, and.."

"Chee, Chouji sit down, it's too hot to get worked up, even over food." Shikamaru complained.

"Ramen!" Naruto said punching the sky spilling some of his beer. "Any flavour, I'm easy."

Sasuke half sighed, half grumbled as he got to his feet, at least this way he'd get some peace and quiet for a while.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll see what I've got." Passing the still silent Shino, Sasuke asked. "You got any requests for my limited pantry?"

Shino shrugged a shoulder and drank some more beer. Sasuke shrugged a shoulder in return and entered into the cool interior.

Sasuke looked neither left nor right at the mostly empty living room, his parents hadn't been big on furniture when they were alive, and now that only he lived there he saw no need to decorate the place. He passed a little vase of dried wilted flowers, a house warming gift from Sakura. When she'd heard that he was moving back, she'd tried to move in too. When that failed she'd tried to redecorate the place, when that failed she'd given him the vase of Azalea flowers. The woman was inexhaustable. To shut her up he'd put them in the living room, and then never looked at them again. Sakura had smiled a little when he'd taken them, though he'd rather have strangled her on the spot. Grumbling to himself as he spotted them out of the corner of his eye, he promised himself he'd throw the damn things out.

In the kitchen he scrounged around looking for enough plates for everyone, piling things onto a platter he remembered he did have a little meat, and a small watermelon he'd meant to save for a really hot evening. Looking in the rice cooker he found it empty. Sighing he took out the inside pot, scrubbed it clean then added the rice and water before setting it to cook again. Digging around again, he found some half rotten vegetables that he chucked out, then of all things the fish he'd brought that morning. Tossing them onto the platter he stood up then moved back out through the main room onto the verandah again.

Naruto jumped up to help him unload things. Chouji took charge of the water melon whipping a little kunai knife out and chopping the melon expertly.

"Oi, there's no ramen!" Naruto complained, crossing his arms glaring at Sasuke as if he'd deliberately arranged this.

"Shove your ramen." Sasuke told him.

"Oi, this stuff's raw. I can't eat this." Kiba grumbled.

"What d'ya think I am? Your bloody maid? Cook it yourself or starve." Sasuke growled back.

"Hmm, no vegetables either." Shikamaru noted from the ground.

"Whaddya want green stuff for?" Naruto asked handing things over to Chouji.

"Unlike you Naruto, I'm trying to avoid future health problems when I'm an old man." Shikamaru complained.

"You are an old man, old man." Kiba snickered.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow as in a rare spurt of energy he replied to the snickering Naruto and Kiba.

"Old man jounin you mean."

Grumbling under their breaths Kiba and Naruto glowered at everything and anything. Both felt they had been cheated when Shikamaru had become a Jounin and not them.

Sasuke found he didn't give a damn, just like when he'd been a genin, he didn't care what level he had. He wasn't aiming for anything anyway.

"There's rice coming." Sasuke said to noone in particular.

"And the meat? Akamaru can eat this but I like my meat burnt up a little." Kiba asked more loudly than he needed to.

"Humpf." Sasuke started gathering the small pieces of wood that he always had around from so much breaking practice.

"Heh heh," Naruto chuckled. "You forget, you're talking to the great Uchiha Sasuke. Gentlemen I give you the human match." Indicating Sasuke Naruto grinned broadly at the others.

Kiba scratched behind his ear at the same moment as Akamaru. Shikamaru looked on bored, Chouji bit into a slice of melon, Shino sipped his beer.

Sasuke groaned under the load of an idiot for a teammate. A little self consciense he gathered his chakra and formed the seals. A modest fireball lit the grouping of wood. Kiba lifted his lip.

"Is that all? I've seen bigger farts from Akamaru."

Sasuke twitched.

"Oi! Lets cook!" Chouji appeared, the fish already speared, and the meat sitting in a bowl of marinade also already on little skewers. Looking behind Chouji, the others saw a neatly laid picnic blanket, with melon, snacks, cups for the beer and a salad waiting to be eaten.

"Eh? Where'd that come from?" Naruto asked trying to search his memory for any clues.

"Heh, an Akimichi is always prepared." Chouji said modestly.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulder's at the other's shocked faces and set about eating some snacks.

"I keep telling you guys not to underestimate Chouji." Skikamaru said lazily.

"Ah shut up old man." Kiba said digging into the snacks. "Who wants more beer?"

Naruto thought about saying no, after all his stomach was queasy already and the stuff tasted awful. A look at Kiba's smirk as he opened a third bottle with his teeth decided him for at least one more, then he could retire and still keep his manly pride.

Taking one, Naruto twisted the cap off with his hand, swallowing the pain from the sharp ridges. Naruto-Kiba 1-1. Grinning at Kiba, Naruto tossed back a gulp of beer. The bitter liquid hit the back of his throat too fast. Naruto thumped his chest and coughed in a manly fashion, manly tears in his eyes. Kiba roared with laughter, Akamaru joined in from where he was sitting next to Chouji calmly cooking the meat and fish.

"Geez Naruto, even Akamaru's laughing at you." Shikamaru complained from his prone position.

"Ah Shaddup." Naruto complained taking a small prudent sip of his beer.

"Oi, Shikamaru, you ain't touched yours yet. Whadda you waiting for?" Kiba said.

"Chee, if my mum smells beer on me, she'll kill me. It ain't worth it." Shikamaru said eyes closed, hands behind his head.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other eyebrows raised. As one they jumped on the prone ninja, Kiba grabbed his arms and the unopened bottle. Naruto grabbed for Shikamaru's legs trying to hold him still. Using his teeth again Kiba opened the bottle. Shikamaru roared and tried to out twist them, but for all he was a Jounin, this was dirty ground fighting, and the two chuunins were very determined, bigger, and heavier than him. Shikamaru tried turning his head away but Kiba forced the bottle in between his teeth.

"If ya don't swallow it, it'll just pour all over you and then your Mum'll really smell it." Naruto warned.

Looking daggers at the two others, Shikamaru took a swallow of beer. Which nearly choked him as the bottle was vertical. Released from the death grip, Shikamaru sat up pounding his chest.

"There you go!" Kiba said in a friendly fashion, slapping Shikamaru on the back.

The slap sent Shikamaru tumbling forward. A snicker came from Shino. Turning to look at him the others realised they'd forgotton about him in his corner.

"Oi, Shino! You smashed yet?" Kiba asked grinning.

"Nah, my bugs convert the alchool too fast." He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I'd need to drink alot and fast before I got drunk."

"Is that a challenge?" Kiba asked.

Pulling another large box of beer from under the veranda. Shino raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah! We challenge your bugs to a drinkin' challenge!" Naruto said half way through his third bottle.

"We who?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"Everyone!" Naruto said feeling expansive. "It's us 'gainst the bugs!" Naruto hopped to his feet and started a jig singing, 'us 'gainst the bugs, us 'gainst the bugs!'

"You are drunk."Sasuke said from beside the fire.

"An' you're a prick, Sasuke!" Naruto said still half happy, even broody head Sasuke couldn't bring him down now!

Beer was wonderful!

Sasuke considered beating him over the head a couple of times.

"Chee I ain't doing no drinking challenge, too much like work." Shikamaru complained about to lie down again.

Kiba and Naruto looked at him.

"Cheeee, you guys are a pain in the ass." Grumbling about a lack of respect, Shikamaru sat back up and took his bottle in both hands.

Kiba and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and Chouji.

"You guys are annoying." Chouji said. "Does it have to be beer? It's pretty nasty stuff."

"BEER!" Naruto and Kiba announced side by side. Sasuke wondered if it was too late to run, even Sakura fussing over him seemed like a better option.

"Sasuke..."Naruto warned raising his little finger, the international symbol for girlfriend, in this case threatening Sasuke with Sakura.

"Yeah, Sasuke..."Kiba copied raising his little finger.

Thoughts broke through the haze of alchool. Kiba looked at his little finger, raised in the international symbol for girlfriend, and then at Sasuke. Shikamaru followed his eyes, as did Chouji, and Shino.

"Ooooooo." All the boys intoned. Kiba being a little ahead said.

"You've got a girl-" Sasuke grabbed his throat before he could finish and sat down quickly in the circle.

"LET'S DRINK!" He said loudly and a little desperately.

Chouji arranged the cooking meat and fish and then took a spot next to Shikamaru. The others giggled or snorted depending on how drunk they felt.

Shino obligingly shifted over to them and picked up an unopened bottle. In a feeling of rare comradeship the young men raised their bottles up.

"BEER!" Yelled Kiba, Naruto,Chouji, and Shino.

"Beer." Said Sasuke in a slightly depressed voice.

"Chee." Said Shikamaru. Naruto and Kiba shot him a look.

"Beer." Shikamaru corrected.

**Later, Uchiha compound.**

Shino was sitting impassive in his coat a circle of empty bottles around him. Kiba was flat on his back snoring the snore of the very drunk. Akamaru was beside him chomping on what was left of the meat left unguarded next to the fire.

Naruto swayed on the spot, trying to coordinate enough to keep drinking, muttering 'us 'gainst the bugs'. Chouji sat next to Shikamaru (who somehow still had his original bottle of beer unfinished) his face green. Sasuke half sat, half leaned back a dizzy feeling in his head, and a most curious sensation of freedom. His thoughts roamed everywhere pulled this way and that, by someone running just ahead. It was the strangest thing he'd ever felt.

Shino got up and kicked Kiba hard in the shoulder.

"Wake up stupid."

Kiba snorted one last time then opened a bleary eye.

"Oi, wha' chu wan'?" He mumbled trying to find a comfortable position on the ground.

"To tell you, you lost."

Kiba harumphed, and opened his eyes again.

"Oi, Sasuke! I need a piss. Where's your bathroom?" He dragged himself to his feet.

"Pissin da gard'n K'ba." Naruto said letting the last bottle fall.

"I ain't an animal!" Kiba growled. Akamaru growled, Kiba shot him an apologetic look.

"The first door after this room." Sasuke said.

"I need a bathroom too."Chouji said in a whispery voice.

"Uh, there's another upstair, third door on the right."

"Well den I'll pissin da gard'n." said Naruto standing up loosening his pants.

"Na-ru-to!" Sasuke growled. "I don't want my place to smell like bloody piss because you

can't hold on. Just wait for Kiba to finish."

Growling himself Naruto walked over the closed door and started pounding on it.

"Oi, 'urry up I needa piss too!"

Deciding he wouldn't mind a little bathroom time, Sasuke stood up and wandered into the living room again. Waiting for Chouji, he sat down on the couch, happy to get off his feet as his head wouldn't stop spinning. Beside him the sad looking vase of flowers sat. Leaning on the side of the couch Sasuke stared at the flowers dead dried heads.

"You look how I feel." He whispered drunkingly. "All dead and dry. Poor little flowers."

Slowly carefully he picked up the vase and cradled it in his hands.

"So little." He whispered. "Take care of yourself for me. That's what you mean. That's what she meant to say when she gave you to me."

Gently he touched a petal, it trembled an instant then fell onto the floor. Sasuke felt tears prick in his eyes.

"You see, I just break things, I'd just break her, again." Gently he placed them back on the table. "I'll throw you out tomorrow, no reason to keep you around."

A great tiredness overtook him and he slumped back into the couch. Chouji passing him broke him out of his reverie a little, and wandering a little side to side Sasuke climbed the stairs to the bathroom.

When he returned Kiba was bright red trying to shut Shino up, but Akamaru kept getting in the way.

"Shaddup! Stop lyin'!" He shouted.

"An' then, an' then..." Shino tried to speak around his laughs. "Hinata falls right on top of Kiba, and her father walks in! With Neji right behind him!" the other boys roared with laughter.

"'S'not funny!" Kiba shouted." They could've killed me!"

"Then you shouldn't be sneaking around in Hinata's house late at night!" Naruto crowed.

"I wasn't sneaking around!" Kiba cried out pained.

"Right, you were delivering your White Day gift. By the way did she like it?" Shikamaru asked eating melon.

"Don' know, never gave it to her, but now she thinks I'm a pervert!" Gnawing on his lip Kiba rocked back and forth.

"Ahh the trials of young love." Shino sighed.

"Shaddup! I'm not in love with her." Kiba yelled bright red.

"You so are." Chouji said.

"Whadda 'bout you big man?" Shino asked changing the focus away from the dying Kiba.

Chouji blushed lightly his hand buried in the snack bowl in the middle of the circle.

"Doesn't matter, she'd never like me." The boys sighed over the cruel nature of women.

"An' me, an' me? Don' you wanna know 'bout me?" Naruto asked grinning madly.

"Let's see, who could Naruto possibly be in love with?" Shikamaru said stroking his chin.

"Ummm, I think we know her. But I can't remember..." Chouji added also stroking his chin.

"Could be anyone, afterall Naruto plays his cards close to his chest." Shino said without the least trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's.." Naruto began.

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke stated flatly. Everyone looked around at Sasuke who sat on the veranda edge rather than join them on the grass.

"Yeah, an' you stay away from her you prick!" Naruto asserted puffing his chest out

"If you get her to love you, you'll have no problems from me. She's not one to have her head turned very easily."

"I will! I'm doing all the romantic stuff in Ero-sennin's books, she's gonna love me for sure. And I have my buttpants!" he said patting his form fitting pants, a gift from Ino.

His face turned red and a stupid grin plastered itself over his face.

"They're gonna make sure Sakura notices me. An' then, an'then we'll..." suddenly he seemed to notice the intent looks of the others.

"Heh, heh, heh," Naruto laughed scratching his head.

"So you're only interested in her body." Shino said shaking his head. "Women can smell that kind of thing."

"They can?" Naruto asked his eyes big. "An' I'm not only interested in her body, but it's definately part of it." The grin came back.

"Like you've ever even got close to feeling up Sakura, she'd kill you in a second flat." Sasuke said coldly.

"Have too!" Naruto asserted before realising what he'd just said. "Eh, that is, I mean..."

The others shifted closer, even Sasuke moved a little closer.

"You touched something?" Chouji asked.

"Feh, like what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Better not be her hand, we are past handholding being big." Shino warned.

Naruto tried to wave them off.

"Eh! Guys think about Sakura-chan! I mean, being a gentleman an' all, can't tell the secrets 'tween Sakura-chan an' me."

"Huh, it was nothing." Sasuke said "she wouldn't give up anything to you."

Naruto turned bright red.

"I touched her breast." Naruto practically whispered, turning more and more red.

Chouji's eyes grew round. Kiba grinned, even Shino maybe looked impressed. Sasuke leaned back against the veranda listening with half an ear. For all the world, completely bored.

"How? When, where?" Kiba asked.

"Hey! What d'ya think this is? I aint tellin' you jerks nothin'." Naruto said roughly, his cheeks still bright red.

"You better Naruto my man or I'm telling Sakura what you said." Shikamaru said slyly.

"Shikamaru! You wouldn't!" Naruto pulled his hair in crazed fear. "She'd kill me. And then she'd bring me back to kill me again!"

"You are so right!" Kiba yelled with laughter. "Whaddya choose such a hard chick for anyway? Ya shouldda choosed a chick like Hinata. All sof' an' timid." Kiba started mumbling to himself while the others stared.

"See you do love her." Shino said satifised

"Do not." Kiba said. Grinning he lay back on his elbows, dropping his head right back he looked at Sasuke.

"Sakura's not a hard chick." Naruto complained. "She rocks, when she does her med nin

stuff, and then she's all determined, an stuff..." Naruto trailed off.

"Well that explains the attraction." Shikamaru drawled.

"What I wanna know is who does Sasuke love?" Kiba said, a 'I love trouble' grin on his face.

"Sasuke loves noone." Sasuke stated glaring at Kiba.

"Man that's a shame, with your popularity ya couldda been getting some from whoever you wanted. 'Cept Hinata." Kiba added.

Sasuke shrugged and narrowed his eyes. Before Kiba could continue whittling away at the quietly steaming Sasuke, Akamaru suddenly started whining and turning in circles.

"A-akamaru? What's wrong?" Kiba asked trying to read anything into Akamaru's behaviour other than fear.

"What do you mean we're in trouble? I don't understand."

"I think I can explain what he means." A voice said.

A puff of smoke appeared next to Naruto who crawled quickly out of it's way.

"Yo." Kakashi said a bored look in his eye.

Naruto started a cold sweat, looking frantically for a hiding spot. Sasuke wondered if this was his punishment for being so supremely stupid as to have listened to a plan created by Naruto and Kiba together. Shikamaru dropped his head into his hands.

"Oh man, this is gonna cause so much trouble!" He groaned ready to give in.

Chouji crossed his arms and nodded his head in agreement, then turned a strong green from the movement. Shino looked around glad that his bugs had already eliminated all the alcohol from his system, like that they couldn't prove anything anyway. Kiba started to frantically hide bottles.

"You wouldn't be hiding the evidence now would you?" Shikamaru's Dad drawled appearing under a tree. "That would cause more work. And my idiot son has given me enough work for one day."

Kiba stopped hiding turning red and then white depending on whether he felt more embarrased or drunk.

"Kiba! I'm ashamed of you!" A women's voice boomed out. Kiba curled into a ball then tried to frantically crawl away.

"Aw no, not Mum too!" A hand hooked his hood holding the boy still, Kiba still trying desperately to crawl away.

"Oh Kiba, after all I've taught you, how could you shame me like this, just wait till I get you back to the house young man!" the voice continued turning high and false.

Kiba paused in his attempt for freedom and turned his head.

"Gai-sensei!"

Gai flicked his hand tossing Kiba back onto his butt easily.

"That's right! And though I understand a young man's zeal to be an adult, some things are just not right! How happy I am that my dear Lee is not here following your shameful example!" Gai sensei struck a pose (you know the sort). "Don't ruin your young healthy bodies with alcohol, you need to stay strong if you're ever to become a ninja like me."

Gai pointed dramatically at Kakashi's bored face and Shikamaru's Dad's listless figure.

"Just look at your future if you continue this shameless path of drunken behaviour!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, Shikamaru's Dad hung his head shaking it from side to side.

The group of boys looked slowly between the examples of a ninja who drinks and a ninja who never drank. Or so he said. Before one of the boys could make a smart remark, Iruka-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke over the still cowering Naruto.

"NARUTO!" He yelled, his chakra embued voice created a strong wind in the garden.

Naruto backpedalled as fast as he could seeking shelter behind Sasuke.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU KNOW DRINKNG AT YOUR AGE IS FORBIDDEN AND DANGEROUS AND WHAT'S MORE..." the wind was threatening to bring up small trees by the roots when Kakashi clapped a hand onto his shoulder.

"Iruka! Why don't you take Naruto home and you can really let him know what an idiot he is." Kakashi said offering the trembling ninja on a plate.

"Kakashi-sensei! How couldya aband'n me like this?" Naruto was heard to wail as Iruka dragged him off by the collar making strident remarks about promised punishments.

Kakashi sighed and regarded the remaining miscreants.

"Gai? Why don't you take Kiba and Shino home. If you boys thought you were getting off lightly just because your fathers are away on mission think again. I'm sure your mothers have a few things to say to you." Kakashi said.

"I also have a few things to say to you young boys, I only hope that you'll heed my words and abstain from this path of ruin and destruction." Gai promised, tears of feveur in his eyes.

Kiba started shaking from the thought, even Shino looked disturbed. As a pair their shoulders slumped in defeat as Gai started to regal them wth tales of hopeless loss and depression caused by the evil drink. They shuffled off towards the gate.

"Cheee. Well I'll take these two home. Chôuji, your father is at home waiting for you, he's busy consoling your mother who thinks you're an alcoholic. Shikamaru, Mum's waiting for us at home. Now we're both gonna get it." Shikamaru's Dad slumped at the thought walking towards the gate not bothering to check if they were following him. "Cheee, this could take all night, she's really pissed."

Shikamaru slumped as well.

"If it wasn't so much trouble I'd move out of home already."

"Beerugh, I don't feel well." Chôuji whispered.

"Ahh, don't throw up on me! That's the last thing I need." Shikamaru complained as he followed his Dad slowly.

Wavering in his friend's footsteps, Chôuji followed.

Sasuke sat, beer bottle idly in hand, leaning against a verander post. The sick feeling in his stomach was rising. It made his eyes prick.

"Beer?" He offered Kakashi, a sardonic smirk working it's way onto his face. He took a long swallow of beer, burped for effect and settled back to see what Kakashi would do.

"Well, I know I'm not your father, but I have a few things to say to you. One is..." Kakashi paused for effect. Sasuke waited hiding his impatience.

"I'm very glad you decided to throw a party for all your friends! Though when the other parents find out you organised a drinking party, I doubt they will be. Knowing some of the mother's you'll be getting a couple of angry calls. Disconnect your phone for a few days." Kakashi paused.

Sasuke found his thinking patterns hampered by the amount of alcohol he was drinking, he just couldn't seem to care what Kakashi said. There was an overwhelming sadness building in him. Everything was just so sad.

"Two, you're on punishment for the next week from me, same with Naruto. Three Tsunade-sama knows about the swiped beer, she will be talking to all those involved, very loudly I don't doubt." Kakashi kindly looked away from the huddled boy.

On the verander steps Sasuke found himself unable to stop the embarrassing flow of tears, it was stupid, he wasn't sad. If only he could stop the sniffling sounds maybe Kakashi wouldn't notice.

"Four, and this is a good point, because Tsunade-sama knows about this, so will Sakura. I expect that she'll be here tomorrow morning ready to tackle the nasty hangover you're going to have."

"Gaaah!" Sasuke growled, unsure if he was more angry at the thought of Sakura here seeing him sick, or at his inability to stop crying.

"You don't make a good drunk Sasuke." Kakashi informed him.

"Why won't it stop?" Sasuke asked scrubbing at his face. "I'm not sad! It's so stupid it's all so stupid!"

Kakashi said nothing. Furious Sasuke punched the post beside him.

"Being back in Konoha, being with Naruto and Sakura again. It's stupid!" He panted with the effort of speaking and crying at the same time. "Why do I even bother! Why won't they go away?"

"Ties that bind Sasuke. They cut both ways you know. You're here because of them, they're here because of them. All the ninja of Konoha fight for them, because to lose them is to lose the sense of life." Kakashi said watching the moon.

Aware that Sasuke had probably ignored him, he turned his eyes back down. Sasuke sat tired and defeated on the veranda steps again.

"Why am I crying?" Sasuke asked again. Kakashi sighed.

"I'd like to say it's because you feel the emptiness you're trying to fill inside yourself. But I know it's probably just the drink." Picking Sasuke up easily and supporting him on one side they hobbled up the steps together and into the house, tears running ceaselessly down Sasuke's face.

"You're just depressed because of the alcohol, it happens sometimes." Kakashi said. "In the morning everything will seem better, except for the hangover."

Sasuke nodded, too tired to argue or move, he was asleep before his head touched the pillow.

A cold voice whispering nightmares in his ear all night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you enjoyed it, the Sakura chapter will follow next week, watch for a little Sakura/Naruto moment!

Ja né.


	4. Sakura, Team bonding

The NarutoSakura moment got a little bigger and more important than planned, but oh well I like it. It seems no matter how hard I check through the story spelling mistakes slip through, so, sorry guys. Otherwise read and enjoy. Let me know how you think the couples are shaping up, and if anyone falls out of character.

Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat it? Me no ownie Naruto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Team bonding how things have changed !**

**Sakura**

**Ichiraku Noodle Stand, Konoha **

Sakura sat stirring her noodles absently. Beside her Naruto was happily avaling his third bowl.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked, after having carefully swallowed _all_ the food in his mouth.

Blinking, Sakura turned her head towards him. It had been seven days since they'd returned from the Rain Country village massacre, and she hadn't seen Sasuke since she'd declared him fit to train the eve of their arrival in the village. Fear and worry was eating her appetite. Smiling gently she shook her head and lifted her chopsticks to her mouth.

"You're worried about Sasuke aren't you?" Naruto asked placing his bowl on the bench top.

Sakura paused in her eating, then continued in silence.

Naruto stared into his almost empty bowl. Truth was he was worried as well, Sakura-chan didn't know it but he and Sasuke had both heard who she and Kakashi thought was behind the killing. Naruto had spent the last week sleeping outside the Uchiha compound hoping he could catch Sasuke before he tried something stupid, like taking on Kabuto all alone. He'd stopped when Tsunade-baba had informed him that she had ANBU watching over him, and could he please get the hell out of the way of her people?

But he didn't like it when Sasuke made Sakura worry like this. She already worked hard enough at the hospital, and now with helping the investigation, and researching the chakra blockers, she barely slept. He took her out to Ichiraku's just to make sure she ate something.

Obessional was not a word applied to only him and Sasuke. He decided a little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"Well y'know, I'm not suprised Sasuke-bastard hasn't been by recently. He's been training full time with Kakashi-sensei." Putting a scowl on his face, Naruto started getting into his story.

"He's scared tha' in our next match I'm gonna kick his whiney butt." Naruto paused to slurp the last of the soup from his bowl. "So he's been buggin' Kakashi-sensei all week for new moves. If ya like, the next time we match up, I'll beat him up so good he'll _have_ to go to the hospital and see you."

Sakura couldn't stop the sinking feeling in her stomach. She'd been afraid that the rematching between Naruto and Sasuke would break apart the team for good. But somehow it was one of the few things that brought Sasuke out of his shell. It seemed the rivalry between them released something inside him, something close to the Sasuke he was before Orochimaru tainted him. But still...

"It's pretty bad to say that the only way I'll get to see him is if you beat him bloody first." Sakura sighed, dropping her chopsticks. "Naruto would _you_ mind going to check up on him? If I go he'll only get sniffy and then I won't find out anything."

Naruto pretended to think about it.

"If I did, would you go home t'night and sleep, rather than tryin' to sleep at the hospital like you've been doin'?"

Sakura looked at him stupidly. How did he know she'd been staying so late at the hospital every night that it was easier to sleep there on an old mattress, than in her own bed?

"Sure, I was planning on going home anyway, seeing Mum for a change." Sakura lied blithely.

After all it didn't matter where she went to sleep, it didn't help. Naruto smiled.

"Y'know, he likes you better than you think. He's just dumb, and an asshole, but he doesn't hate you or anything." Grinning his trademark mad grin Naruto leaned closer to Sakura as if whispering a secret.

"But y'know I'm the one who loves you right?"

Heat flooded Sakura's face. It didn't matter how many times he did that, she still felt like she was unprepared. He deserved better than she gave him and she knew it, bitterly. Softly she smiled at him, wishing she could give him all of herself, like he gave all of himself. But part of her was still tied up with Sasuke.

Naruto watched the smile on Sakura-chan's face. A warm feeling curled in his stomach, and it wasn't the Kyuubi. She was strong his Sakura-chan, and nothing shone like her smile.

"You know Naruto, if you ended up in hospital instead of Sasuke-kun, I'd take care of you just the same." Sakura said feeling her smile grow into a grin.

She hoped it reached her eyes.

"Okay." Naruto said as he stood up slapping down payment for their meals. "An' I think I'll go see if the bastard wants that match now. If he doesn't chicken out, he'll have no choice but to submit to your tender care tonight."

Naruto tightened his forehead protector just thinking about the fight. Giving a cheery wave to Sakura-chan he bounded out the stall on his way to bash Sasuke over the head.

Behind him Sakura sank back into her listlessness, staring at the tabletop she didn't notice Kiba stopping Naruto just outside the stall. She might have found something else to worry about if she'd seen the way Kiba was whispering and the light bulb bursting into life over Naruto's head. As it was she put her head down on the counter and closed her eyes.

**Later**

Half an hour later Sakura woke up a little when someone slid into place beside her.

"Two bowls of chicken ramen please, takeaway."

"Ino!" Sakura sat bolt upright. "When did you get back?"

The blond grinned at her dishevled friend.

"This morning, I spent all day at Hokage-sama's office giving reports. I go out again in a few days." Ino flicked her midlength hair over her shoulder, eyes sliding over to the two male jounins sitting a little aside.

Sakura noted dryly that Ino drew as much attention as usual. Well what did she expect when Ino was drop dead gorgeous and knew how to use to her advantage? It was part of what made her such a formidable kunoichi on spying missions. Add that to her abilty to temporarily control others, and to surface read emotions, and you had a powerful mix that kept Ino in hot demand. With or without her male teammates.

"How's it going?" Ino asked casually using the position of the men to subtily watch Sakura's face without being noticed. She saw the way Sakura's eyes dipped and her mouth turned down, then how her face changed like a switch had been flicked. A grin lit up Sakura's face and her eyes crinkled at the corners.

_Not bad forehead-girl, but you'll have to act better than that around me!_

"Oh you know, same ol', same ol'. Lots of work at the hospital, keeping busy. Got some new research to do." Sakura said glossing over details.

Ino noted the lack of details and politely stopped the conversation, nobody pressed others for certain details.

"How's it going for you?" Sakura asked.

"Good, Neji's a pain in the ass, but I can't top him as back up." Ino said glossing over her mission.

Sakura grinned a little at the exasperation in her voice. It was well know that Ino and Neji got on like oil and water. Neji didn't enjoy the kunoichi's flirtateous nature, and Ino didn't like being ignored. It had been tough getting Ino to agree to do a long term mission with Neji, but finally it was an order and for all her stubborn nature, even Ino didn't disobey orders. Neji had simply accepted as everyone knew he would.

"One of these days I'm gonna crack that icy exterior." Ino promised a glint in her eye.

"And you'll probably find an even icier interior." Sakura warned.

Ino shrugged as she paid for the ramen;

"Doesn't matter he's Tenten's problem not mine!" Regarding her friend slyly Ino hooked an arm through hers.

"As for you, you look like crap girlfriend." Ino said critically.

"Hey!" Sakura complained. "Three months with Neji and you lose all your manners!"

Sakura fidgited under her friend's cutting gaze. Ino looked her up and down.

"When's the last time you washed your hair? Do you call this a manicure? I hope you haven't let your skin care slip! You know you get pimples when you don't cleanse twice a day." Ino badgered her.

Sakura felt her temper start to simmer. It was better than the black sludge she'd been trudging through all week. She let herself slide into it like a warm bath.

"Oi! Ino-pig who d'you think you are to talk like that, your job maybe to be Miss Perfectly Groomed, but my job involves blood and gruesume things, and long hours.."

Ino 'piffed' and waved away Sakura's protests with her ramen holding hand.

"None of that allows a kunoichi to forget to take care of herself. Life's tough being a woman, that's why men don't do it." Ino cocked her head slightly. "Well, most."

"Come on, I'll treat you to a work over at the Green Pine bathhouse. I just have to drop this ramen off to Dad, he'll be a little sore that I'm going out tonight, but I'm here for a while so I'll make it up to him." Ino smiled cheerfully.

"Won't your Mum be upset too?" Sakura asked unsure.

"She's visiting family, this trip home was unexpected so she's gonna catch a night train back." Ino said tugging her friend out into the fading sunlight.

Sakura gave up and let her friend drag her down the street.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop, Konoha. **

Waving a last goodbye to the grumbling Mr Yamanaka, Ino caught up with Sakura who was already walking away.

"Ino, I can't believe you behave like that, you shamelessly played on his emotions." Sakura scolded, embarrassed even if her friend wasn't.

"Nah, we're always like that, he's such a big crybaby. Honestly he wants to keep me a little kid for the rest of my life. Mum says it's just our way of getting through the rough years of adolesence." Humming happily Ino started sing under her breath.

As expected she had a very good singing voice too. Deep and a little husky. Sakura knew her own voice was kinda high and not at all the kind of voice that turned men weak-kneed. Sakura shifted her basin of bath products against her side.

"I forgot your Mum's a Psychologist." Sakura mumbled.

"Hey, Hinata, Tenten!" Ino called out suddenly.

Sure enough there were the two girls walking side by side. Looking at them Sakura thought how odd they looked side by side. One short and round, the other tall and thin. Hinata was petite and curved were a woman should be curved. Sakura often compared her own lack of curves to Hinata's obviously female body. Hinata's face was soft and her voice gentle, when people thought feminine they thought Hinata. When they thought effective they thought Tenten. Tenten was the tallest Kunoichi in Konoha, and one of the best known for her combat abilities. Not surprising given her teammates, and the fact that she was trained by Gai Mato himself. Her training schedule made other shinobi feel like crawling into their graves and dying quietly.

Over the years Tenten and Hinata had become friends, mostly through Neji's insistance, and afterwards through their own choice.

Sakura said 'hi' shyly. She always felt a slight chill from Hinata, she figured it must've been because she was freaked out by the Hyuuga families reputation. She just didn't know how Tenten did it to feel so at ease around that clan. Immediately Tenten and Hinata started pumping Ino for information about Neji.

"Whoa, sorry there girls, but Sakura and I are heading off to the Green Pine, I'll have time tommorrow morning to tell you everything if you want." Ino said laughing at their eager faces.

Tenten's face fell ever so slightly, she turned a pleading look on Hinata who hesitated before speaking softly.

"If you would like, we could go to my house, we have a private bathing facility. The maids there are really good."

Ino perked up.

"Oooo, I've always wanted to see the inside of your house!" Ino squealed.

Sakura looked at Ino surprised by her reaction.

"What?" Ino asked shrugging her shoulders. "I always wondered what it was like inside one of the main clan complexes."

"B-but the Yamanaka's were- I mean are- a major clan." Hinata blushed at her mistake, hands gripping each other tightly.

"Three people, only two of which carry the Yamanaka blood limit doesn't really equal a major clan anymore." Ino said dryly. "Besides we never really took part in the clan council. You try convincing people we're not mind controlling them during voting."

"But the Yamanaka complex, I'd heard it was the jewel of Konoha." Hinata said.

Looking up at the stars Ino grew pensive.

"Dad had already moved out of the Yamanaka complex when he was young. By the time he inherited the old place after his last cousin died, he'd met Mum. They sold the complex to buy the flower shop to give Dad something to do between missions, and now we live very comfortably off the interest. But Dad has never been one to hang on the past too hard, so I guess if I want to live in a fancy house I'll have to marry someone rich and influential." Sighing she turned on her usual smile.

"So do you really have gold bath taps?" She asked looping her arm through Hinata's.

**Hyuuga complex, Main House Bathing.**

"I want to be rich." Ino sighed as she submitted to the back rub being offered by yet another Hyuuga maid.

Beside her Sakura and Tenten sighed in agreement. Having already talked out the subject of Neji the four girls had given themselves over the bliss of luxury. Hinata sat still as a maid worked yet more straightening lotion into her hair.

"Now I know why Neji has such flat, dead straight hair." Ino said, opening one eye watching the proceedings. "And it's not just from of his lack of personality."

"Oh no." Tenten said. "His is completely natural, just like Hiashi-san. Hinata's hair takes after her mother's. That's why Hinata's the only Hyuuga who doesn't resemble a phantom."

"It doesn't do any good. It still stands out too much." Hinata said. "I keep asking them to stop, but father says I have to keep my hair under control."

"I've never met your mother, Hinata, do you look like her?" Sakura asked, eyes closed not noticing Tenten's frown of warning.

"Mother died when I was young." Hinata smiled softly. "But father says I take after her alot."

Silence lengthened in the room, Hinata blushed thinking she'd accidentally embarrased her friends.

"That must be hard for you and Hanabi-chan." Ino said to fill the silence.

"My father married again, Hanabi is the daughter of his second wife. A Hyuuga cousin."

"Oh." Ino said dumbly.

Tenten sighed.

"Hinata's mother was Hiashi-san's choice, he married her against his clan's wishes. She wasn't a Hyuuga, but I guess Hiashi-san figured his blood would be enough. After she died, they forced him to take a second wife, this time of their choice." Tenten's eyes grew hard. "He disobeyed his clan once, but the second? Folded like cheap paper."

"Tenten!" Hinata whispered shocked.

"Sorry Hinata. It just makes me burn up to think about how unfair it all is." Tenten said clenching her fists.

Hinata smiled gently, understanding in her eyes.

"I know, but he is my father. And Hanabi is my sister. And Yoko-san is very good to me." Hinata finished softly.

To the astonishment of Sakura and Ino, the normally stubborn Tenten, blushed and nodded. Throughly ashamed of herself Sakura wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Shall we go soak?" Hinata asked standing up, her rinsed hair dripping.

Accepting the gracefully offered forgiveness the three other girls climbed off their tables.

**Later**

"So the bath taps aren't gold." Ino said.

"Actually it's a natural hot spring, no taps at all." Tenten replied

Ino sank lower into the hot steaming water sighing with pleasure. Sakura's mind spun at the implied richness of the place. Who had a natural hot spring as a bathroom for crying out loud? The Haruno family was _so_ not on the same level as the Hyuugas. How did Tenten stay so calm surrounded by all this? Sitting in one corner Sakura had never felt so out of place.

"Of course they're not gold, that's just a story some girls started in school." Hinata said. "I think they were annoyed I hadn't invited them to my birthday."

"Did you ever have birthday parties?" Ino asked, splashing the water a little.

"Only within the family." Hinata replied a light blush rising on her cheeks.

"Speaking of family," Tenten began, "what d'ya reckon we intiate the girls into our little game?"

Hinata turned her head quickly towards Tenten, her eyes wide, and then looked down blushing into the water.

"I don't know if that would be proper, Tenten. And don't you think Neji-niisan might get really mad?" She whispered.

"Neji? Mad?" Ino asked perking up, a truely evil gleam in her eye. "I'm so there, Hinata if ever there was solidarity between women it's now!"

Ino and Tenten advanced on the helpless Hinata the way starving wolves advance on little frightened deer.

"O-okay! Okay. I guess as long as Neji-niisan never finds out." Hinata stammered.

"That's the idea of the game Hinata." Tenten said grinning.

Turning to Sakura and Ino she explained.

"See, whenever Neji goes on mission without the team, Hinata and I sneak into his room and move things, not alot, just a little." Turning slowly on the spot Tenten looked at all of the girls one at a time.

"The man can be completely impossible. And he's completely anal about somethings. So we play with his mind." Tenten smiled to herself. "My dearest wish is to see his face once, when he gets back and enters his room. I can just see him frowning trying to put his finger on why things don't feel _juuust_ right. Walking in circles touching things, wondering, going slowly insane..."

Tenten continued muttering to herself. Ino moved over to Hinata, for saftey Sakura followed.

"So she still hasn't admitted her feelings?" Ino asked Hinata under her breath.

"No, and Neji?" Hinata asked sighing.

"Nadda, the man's as thick as a board. Doesn't even know why he does half the things he does." Ino complained.

"Isn't it a little wrong to do this?" Sakura asked hesitating, why did she have to be the wet blanket?

Ino looked at her eyebrows raised. Turning her head towards Tenten she said nonchantly.

"Sakura wants to know if doing that is wrong."

Tenten created waves as she charged towards Sakura. Picking the younger girl up by the shoulders Tenten said through gritted teeth.

"Wrong? Wrong? You haven't heard the man's views on kunoichi fighting skills. He's impossible I tell you,impossible! He deserves to have his head broken open and his pea sized brain scooped out and mashed up. D'ya want to know what he says about medic nins? That all the girls should be trained as medics seeing as they're useless fighters anyway."

Sakura felt something snap inside her head.

"ARRRGH! I'm sick of people thinking that! I didn't choose to be medic nin because my fighting skills sucked. If they think they could walk all over me just because I'm a medic nin, grrrrrrrr, I'll show them!"

Beside the two steaming kunoichi, Ino and Hinata looked on amused.

"They really are too funny. Which do you think is worse for repressed emotions? Sakura or Tenten?"

Hinata dipped lower into the water, her cheeks growing slightly pinker.

"Ah." Ino said slapping her own forehead. "I so need to make new friends. This kind of behavoir can't be good for a healthy, growing young woman."

Standing up in the waist high water Ino unwound the towel modestly covering her body. Balling it up and taking aim she threw it hard against Sakura's head. Not waiting to hear Sakura's outburst Ino turned and started climbing out.

"I don't know about you guys but just thinking of screwing around with Neji's mind is making me too hyper to stay in the bath." Taking another towel to dry herself with Ino turned to see Sakura, her skin as pink as her hair, advancing slowly Ino's old towel twisted in her hands.

"Good, now that you're out we can go play evil mind games on the idiot."

The towel whipped forward seeking flesh.

"Ouch!"

**Later, Neji's bedroom, Hyuuga Branch house.**

Sakura rubbed her upper arm where Ino had snapped her with the towel. Grumbling a little under her breath she tried to decide what she would move on Neji's organised desk. Tenten had been right, the guy was anal about organisation. She'd never seen a guy's bedroom so tidy. It put her own efforts to death. Tenten had given the orders, each of the girls was given an area and the right to move, just a little, one object. Tenten, Sakura reflected, had given _waaay_ too much thought to this. It had to be love, or insanity. With a start, Sakura realised she hadn't thought about Sasuke and her worries, or Naruto and her shame, all night now.

_I guess I have to thank Ino for that. _

A sharp burning sensation on her leg reminded her of a particularly viscious strike from the blonde.

_Like hell._

Deciding on the colour coded pushpins in a little round compartementalised dish she wondered if mixing them was allowed. Deciding it was not, and thinking _subtle_ Sakura, _subtle_, she decided if she changed the order of the arrangement, just one colour with another.

"Do you really think he'll notice such little things?" Sakura asked, changing the blue pins with the green pins.

"Oh yes." Tenten said with relish. "You have no idea how controling he can be. He'll notice that his little world is slowly crumbling around his perfect little ears."

"Neji-niisan isn't controling." Hinata corrected her tall friend. "He's just had a very strict upbringing."

"Yep," Ino said, turning one or two of the scrolls on the bookcase just slightly so they weren't perfectly facing the front. "Somebody really took that stick and shoved it right up..."

"Anyway! I'm done." Hinata injected quickly. Dusting her hands off Hinata crawled backward out of the closet.

Sakura tried to notice what had been changed but honestly she saw nothing.

"So what did you do?" She asked politely.

"Oh," Hinata pinked slightly at the thought of what she doing to her own cousin, "I changed the order of the shoes. See he hangs each day's outfit over that day's shoes."

Sakura blinked, she would've sworn that each of the outfits in the closet, along with the shoes was exactly the same.

"See, I took the right shoe of each pair and put it with the left shoe of another pair." Hinata said a little proudly.

Sakura shook her head she wasn't sure if this was really going to do anything to Neji, but it seemed to make Ino and Tenten happy. Shrugging she glanced around curiously. Comparing it to what she knew of other male bedrooms, she had to think it did show signs of a mania for tidiness.

The bed was made to military standards, there was no clutter, only one photo of his team taken the day they were made genins, sitting on his night stand. Otherwise he had framed his certificate for genin, chunin, and jounin status hanging them in a straight line above the head of his bed. In his room he had one desk neatly organised, one rubbish bin (empty), one book shelf with all scrolls carefully arranged, one closet with everything hung or folded, and one locked cupboard.

Even Tenten had respected the silent command of that lock. It wasn't as if any of them couldn't have opened the lock if they'd wanted to, but that seemed like pushing their little game too far. This was meant to irritate Neji, not spark a homicidal rage. Declaring herself statisfied Tenten turned around to survey the damage. Under her critical eye the three girls straightened up. Nodding once she led her troops out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Evading being noticed on the way out was harder than getting in. Sakura was sure everyone else was insane. What was she thinking trying to sneak around the _Hyuuga _complex? Everyone here had the Byuukagan ability. They were probably watching them right now, letting them make fools of themselves. On the point of cracking under the stress, Sakura saw they were now walking more or less normally around the main family side of the garden.

Suddenly Hinata stopped. A tall woman was walking towards them, her eerie pale eyes staring right through them.

"Yoko-san." Hinata said bowing before her step-mother. A brief smile touched the lips of Yoko before years of training wiped all expression from her face.

"Hinata-chan, you're late for your preparations." Smiling briefly at each of the other girls Yoko continued serenely on her way.

Hinata covered her mouth.

"I forgot about tonight's dinner." Turning to the other three girls she apologised. "I'm so sorry, I have to go and prepare, they're always so formal."

"I was wondering about that." Tenten admited. "It is clan meeting night. That means all non-Hyuuga's must be shown the door." She explained to Ino and Sakura.

Hinata smiled weakly at Tenten's joke. Tenten made ushering motions.

"Get going young lady, I'll show these two out."

"I'm really sorry that I can't see you to the door, but I really have absolutely no time..."

"Hinata-nichan!" Hanabi's voice called as the owner rounded the corner running. A young girl of eleven now, Hanabi looked more and more like Neji everyday, especially as she never removed her forehead protector either. "Yoko-san is looking for you, you're late for preparations!"

Looking at the flushed face of Hanabi and the dissarray of her hair, Hinata clucked her tongue.

"And you? Look at you, I hope Ama-san hasn't already done your hair. Aren't you late for preparations too?" Hinata asked, brushing a tender hand through Hanabi's hair.

Hanabi grinned, an expression which never crossed the face of her elder cousin, or big brother as she called him.

"I'm not clan successor, noone worries about me getting ready before you're ready." She said waving at Tenten.

Noticing Ino, Hanabi jumped on the older Kunoichi.

"Ino-san! Have you got any news from Neji-niisan!"

Faking despair, Ino removed Hanabi's clinging hands.

"Child, until you stop dressing like that ice cube you call a cousin, do not touch me. You know he has no fashion sense. Have you no feminine pride?"

Hanabi blinked.

"Sometimes I dress like Tenten-nichan." She offered.

Ino barely restrained rolling her eyeballs. The child had serious idol problems. Still, now that her father had the willing subject of Neji to project all his insane needs for perfection onto, Hanabi had become much more like a normal girl and not simply an outlet for Hiashi's wounded pride. Of course being raised to believe that emulating someone else was normal had left her wide open to developing idol adoration problems, Ino concluded.

Left alone Sakura marvelled at the change from the dour, stone faced little girl walking everywhere in her father's shadow. Here was a bright, lively young girl, who had an emormous responsibility, despite her claims to the contary, and yet never seemed to feel the weight. Sakura watched Hanabi's bright eyes, eager laugh, her eyes strayed to the shiny new forehead protector.

_I remember being that young, that happy, that carefree._

Before Sakura could sink any lower into her contemplation, Ino was pulling on her wrist towing her in Tenten's wake. Crossing the path of various Hyuuga clan members, Sakura was impressed again by the polite head nods that Tenten received and gave. Finally finding herself outside the closed Hyuuga main gate Sakura gave a sigh of relief.

"Wooo, I don't know if I could live there." Sakura said.

"Yeah, it's pretty intense." Ino agreed.

"Really? People keep saying that, but I just don't get it." Tenten said absently twirling a kunai.

Ino and Sakura shared a look.

"That's probably a good thing." Ino said nonchantly. "Just think, if you ever fell in love with Neji, you might end up living there."

"Love? Neji? That control freak? HAH! Don't make me laugh." Tenten scoffed her cheeks turning pink. "We're just teammates, afterall who'd want someone who thinks that fun is training 12 hours a days. Not to mention the fact that he thinks he's the greatest thing to have ever happened to the Shinobi world since _ever_..."

Tenten fell into her grumbling again, cheeks getting pinker and pinker.

"Love! HAH!" Tenten finished triumphantly, claiming she had training to do she waved a curt goodbye.

"Well I'll go see what I kind of an evening I can salvage with my Dad. Toodles!" Ino skipped away leaving Sakura to trail away home in the late night.

She almost turned towards the hospital, but suddenly the promise to Naruto sprang into mind. With the promise came the memory of him leaning close, blue eyes shining blonde hair falling just so. Feeling her cheeks heat in the night air, Sakura shook her head trying to dispel the feeling of culpability and the embarrassment she always felt when she started to feel _that_ way about Naruto.

Sighing, she felt the blood slip from her cheeks leaving them their normal colour. Slowly as easily as a nightbreeze, as soon as the thoughts of Naruto cooled, Sakura's mind turned towards Sasuke. When she was younger he was all she thought about, then she'd seen the pain that Naruto lived with always trying to give her what she sought with Sasuke, and she felt gratitude. And Sasuke who had run away, who had chosen his own revenge, who had slipped into the fierce darkness that she'd watched eat him away. A darkness fed and empoisoned by Orochimaru, and she'd felt despair. She'd learnt about the Kyuubi locked away in Naruto, his childhood, and her culpability grew. She'd almost lost both of them in that war and she thought she'd die.

That was her problem she mused. She knew she still loved Sasuke, she supposed she always would, he was too much a part of her. But Naruto, ah Naruto, when had her feelings changed towards him? Lingering on a bridge not far from her home she stared into the water. A long, long time ago she supposed. At first he become her valuable team member, and then a reliable friend, and then when he'd left she'd realised he'd become as needful as air, as needful as Sasuke. But it hadn't been sexual, she hadn't wanted to taste his lips, touch his skin the way she wanted to with Sasuke. He'd been a part of her, of her life that she didn't want to lose. And then, he'd grown and suddenly he was a man. A very young one at sixteen, but then Shinobi grew up fast.

But now, she couldn't stop blushing when he came too close with that special look in his eye, that soft smile that he kept just for her. She couldn't control the way her heart started to skip in a way that once, only Sasuke could produce whenever Naruto did one of the hundred things he did to make her smile. She knew she should just set Sasuke aside, like he seemed to want to her to do, and throw herself into Naruto's arms. If she'd been any less honest she would've, but she knew Naruto's childhood, his pain, his need. She would not go to him unless she felt sure she could give him everything he deserved. All of her, undivided.

Sakura felt tears shiver on her eyelashes. Why was a heart so uncontrollable, why couldn't she just tell it to go to Naruto completely? Why was there always that part that would sing only for Sasuke, why did she feel so confused? Dashing her hands against her eyes Sakura firmly decided not to cry. She'd spent her childhood crying and it'd gotten her nowhere, it wouldn't help her now. She had to get her heart under control that was all. Taking a deep breath, her hand placed over her treacherous heart Sakura looked calmly out over the water.

"Yo." Kakashi's voice sounded just behind her ear his hand coming down on her shoulder.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sakura screamed almost jumping into the river below, her heart beating wildly under her hand.

Eyes wide she stared at her erstwhile teacher. He had the grace to look a little embrassed. At least his cheeks grew ever so slightly pink.

"Eh, caught you off your guard huh?" Kakashi guessed.

Sakura settled for glaring at him, her breathing ragged.

"Ah, I just wanted to make sure you knew about Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura scrambled to her feet.

"What?" She said fear mounting in her.

"They've been called in to see Hokage-sama tommorrow, a little matter about some stolen beer, and an underage drinking party that was held at the Uchiha complex earlier this evening."

Sakura tilted her head trying to make the connections.

"Drinking party? Weren't Naruto and Sasuke-kun supposed to be fighting?" She asked blinking slowly.

"Well, they were drinking, alot." Kakashi smiled. "In fact they drank so much that by tomorrow morning they should be very glad to see a certain medic nin. Especially if she came carrying hangover relief."

Things ticked over slowly in Sakura's head.

"STOLEN!" Sakura screeched. "They were drinking, _and_ it was stolen? What were they thinking? I'll kill them both, I'll flay them alive, I can do that now, and then I'll tack their skins to a wall and sing while I kick them black and blue!"

"Uh." Kakashi stammered, raising his eyebrows. He'd assumed he'd done a good thing when he told Sakura there was a chance to spend time with Naruto and Sasuke. Now it looked like maybe he'd just handed his team over to the wolves.

"Where are they?" Sakura growled bunching her fist into the front of Kakashi's jacket.

"Uh, at home." Kakashi said slowly. "But Iruka-san is with Naruto, so you can trust him to do the punishing for you. As for Sasuke, he's in no condition to hear you yell at him."

Sakura felt the emotions that had twisted and turned in her all day rising inside her like a hot wave. Again tears pricked her eyes, all she seemed to do was cry!

"Sakura, this is a good thing. Sasuke held a party tonight." Kakashi's normal eye crinkled with his invisible smile. "There was Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino along with Naruto. They seemed to be getting along just fine."

"Oh," Sakura said surprise making her eyes round. "Oh!"

Sakura felt tears reforming on the edges of her eyes. This time she didn't stop them slipping over the edge. Even if she hadn't been invited, Sasuke had held a party. She released Kakashi's jacket and grasped her hands behind her back, swinging around in joy. Life was good.

Kakashi smiled to see her happy for once. She'd been far too serious of late. Well since the last three years actually.

"Do you think this means he's found it?" Sakura asked, eyes shining.

Kakashi found himself staring at her eyes. Controlling himself he cleared his throat self consciously.

"Found what Sakura?"

"His reason to stay."

**Uchiha Compound, Konoha**

Slipping in through the front door, Sakura padded silently through the halls. Finding the door to Sasuke's room she hesitated.

Maybe I should just leave it here outside his door. If he sees that I went into his room without his permission and while he was sleeping, he'll get really mad.

Again Sakura found herself walking that thin line. How could she show him she was there for him, without pushing him into running away?

_"Y'know, he likes you better than you think. He's just dumb, and an asshole, but he doesn't hate you or anything."_

Naruto's words floated back to her. Hugging the brown paper bag to her chest she silently thanked Naruto.

_"But y'know I'm the one who loves you right?"_

Yes, she knew, with all her traitorous heart she knew he loved her, with all his generous heart.

Noiselessly she slid open the door. It was dark inside, the moon poured through the uncurtained window, half-lighting the sleeping boy. His hair was bed-spiked and his mouth hung a little open, the sound of a light snore filled the room. Sakura fought the insane desire to giggle.

_Drunk as a skunk_. She thought gleefully.

Slipping over to the window she opened it a small way to let fresh air into the over heated room. Opening the sack as quietly as possible she positioned a large bottle of water and a smaller bag of pills beside it. Against the bottle she propped the little card with the required dosages for the pills written on it. Along with her name. Nothing else, no flowery declarations of love or undying loyalty. No pushing, just there. A helping hand from your friendly, neighbourhood medic nin.

Glancing over at Sasuke's sleeping face, she noted tear marks on his cheeks. Instantaneously her hand was hovering over his cheek ready to brush them away with her warm palm. But she hesitated. She didn't want to wake him, but the desire to touch him was strong, it always was. She mastered herself and withdrew, she left him to his privacy and disappeared heart pounding into the night.

In the semi dark two sets of eyes watched her. Those belonging to Sasuke frowned, slowly he extended his hand towards the little card and pulled it closer to his aching eyes. In the moonlight the simple white card seemed to glow.

_2 pills morning, noon, and night with water._

_Sakura._

Briefly his hand brushed against his cheek trying to feel the trace of warmth her closeness had left. His skin was so cold to touch. Crumpling the card in his fist he curled around it like a child. Maybe with this he could sleep tonight, maybe if he hung on hard enough to just this little bit, he could feel warmer but not hurt them in the process. Maybe then he wouldn't have to believe in the dreams.

The other set of eyes glowed with the moon and settled back to watching the young man drift into sleep.

**Naruto's bedroom, Throwing Star Apartments, Konoha. **

Sakura walked up the outside wall of the apartment building. She avoided making noise in case Iruka-sensei was still there. Naruto lay mouth wide open, snoring loudly. Rolling her eyes Sakura set to work on the simple window clasp.

_This seems to be my night for men's bedrooms._ She said to herself pulling the window open.

Once inside she tiptoed around the random piles of rubbish, clothes, shoes, and scrolls. Approaching the bedside table she froze as she heard someone move in the other room. As footsteps came towards the door to Naruto's room, panic gripped Sakura. If Iruka-sensei found her here, who knew what would happen, at the least he'd yell at her and maybe punish Naruto more. At the worst her mother would find out she'd been clambering into Naruto's window in the dead of night.

Before she could decide a plan of action, Naruto opened his eyes blearily. Freezing like a criminal caught in the act, Sakura heard the door handle turn. Making frantic shushing motions to Naruto who lay there mouth open in shock, she leapt behind the slowly opening door.

Irkua carefully poked his head into the room trying not to wake Naruto for what was probably an attack of paranoia. Once inside the room Iruka's natural sense of suspicion, honed by years in a classroom, raised a few notches. But he put that down to the obviously faked sleep that Naruto was trying on. Iruka noted the telltale signs of forced deep breathing, and the way Naruto seemed to tense in his bed as Iruka drew closer and closer.

"Naruto." Iruka called. "Wake up Naruto."

Frowning as Naruto continued his more and more pathetically obvious attempt to fake sleep Iruka leaned closer to Naruto's ear.

"NARUTO QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND GO TO SLEEP!"

"GAAAAH!" Naruto yelled sitting up in his bed rubbing his ear.

Iruka smirked as Naruto changed to holding his head in both hands.

"It feels like I've taken more of those chakra blockers." He moaned trying to fight down the desire to vomit.

"Why inn't the Kyuubi helpin' with this?" He complained; "Shino had his bugs, I thought f'r sure the Kyuubi would even things out."

"The Kyuubi may give you amazing healing abilities and vast amounts of Chakra to call on, but it won't stop you getting stupidly drunk." Iruka recited smugly.

"Maybe," Naruto conceeded grudgingly, "but I'll still get over this quick."

"Yes." Iruka said looking less than pleased. "I'd rather you felt the full effects of your behaviour tonight, but as the Kyuubi is ruining that I'll just have to make sure you feel the full effects in another way."

Naruto sat tensely on the bed eyes locked on Iruka, or was that just over his shoulder towards the door? Feeling a smile tugging at his lips, Iruka cleared his throat loudly.

"For the moment I want you to go back to sleep. I'm going to go out to the all night supermarket and pick up some real food for tomorrow morning. I'll probably take about half hour. I don't want you to move from this bed young man." Iruka warned.

A frown passed over Naruto's face at the overly complete news. Iruka looked up and seemed to notice the open window for the first time.

"I'll just close the window I wouldn't want you getting a chill." So saying Iruka stood walked over to the window and started fiddling with the catch. "Hmmm this is a little tricky, I may need to get this thing fixed."

Naruto and Sakura stared at each other, if Iruka-sensei turned around now she was caught red-handed. Or faced in this matter. Sakura started looking for a better hiding place. Naruto pointed at his bed. Shaking her fist at him, Sakura mastered a strong desire to punch Naruto's head in. His face turning red Naruto, realised what it looked like, he changed his position and pointed more clearly under the bed. Only there was nowhere to hide there either. Desperate, Sakura spotted the slightly open closet.

With a loud click Iruka slid the bolt back into place.

"Well the window's closed you don't have to worry about a chill now Naruto." He said loudly. Counting to three he turned slowly, there was no sign of the intruder, whom he assumed to be female from the smell of perfumed shampoo, and probably Sakura from the red shades of Naruto's face.

At least he hoped it was Sakura, Naruto still seemed very smitten with the girl, and he seemed serious about it, if he was entertaining other females in his room at night Iruka would have to have words to him about his ungentlemanly behaviour.

The girl had been famously in love with Sasuke, and terribly dissapointed in it. If Naruto dissapointed her as well. Teams had been broken apart by things like this, look at Kakashi's own team, after the death of Orbito and then the fiasco of the relationship between Rin and Kakashi.

From what he remembered of Sakura she was an earnest, shy girl, with little self confidence around the other girls, except Ino. They were best friends he remembered. Not surprising as Sakura had been assigned to Ino's mother for conseling at a very young age. She certainly deserved better than to be so extremely unlucky in love twice in a row. Having done all he could, he withdrew leaving the young couple to be alone. At least for the allotted half hour, starting from the moment he loudly slammed the front door.

Her heart slowing, Sakura eased open the closet door. Naruto stood just on the other side his hand on the door handle. The first thing Sakura noticed was that he wore his pyjama jacket open, it looked as if he'd hastily thrown it on to cover his upper body. Hastily raising her eyes from staring at his chest, the second thing she noticed was the ridiculous dog hat he wore. It was black with a white rim and two big teeth on either side of his forehead. If she wore something like that her forehead would only look wider, on Naruto it only made him look younger.

Noticing the direction of her eyes, Naruto remembered his old sleeping hat. Quickly he ripped it off and tossed it into a corner. Trying to lean casually on the open door Naruto stumbled when Sakura gave it a shove. Head high, cheeks pink she marched over the bed and deposited her gift unceremonisly on the little table. It pushed aside another empty noodle pot.

"I brought you medicine." She informed him, looking at him severely while her heart pounded.

Naruto shifted uneasily, he'd imagined her many times in his room at night. Though generally she hadn't crept through his window, he'd have to add that option in, and she wasn't scowling at him.

"Uh, what for?" He asked warily.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"For your hangover." She said evenly.

"Ah." Was all Naruto could think of to say.

When Naruto didn't offer anything else, Sakura let out a high pitched squeak of indignation.

"How could you drink stolen beer Naruto? And how could you drag Sasuke-kun into it?"

Naruto slumped a little.

"Oh," Naruto said in a dull voice. "If you're worried about Sasuke he's still at home if Kakashi-sensei isn't busy giving him punishments."

Sakura's heart squeezed.

"Don't try and change the subject! You were drinking stolen beer tonight, and you got drunk and now my team is probably covered in shame because of you!"

"And what about Sasuke? He was drinking too! I bet you won't yell at him!"

"Of course not, he didn't start this thing! It was you, you and Kiba! It's always you Naruto!"

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're precious little Sasuke-_kun_ would never do somethin' like this! But guess what he did, and noone forced him. He screwed up, your precious, perfect Sasuke got drunk tonight, and..." Naruto noticed the tears shining in her eyes, and his voice trailed off to nothing.

Hanging his head in defeat, Naruto felt the last of his euphoria over Sakura sneaking into his bedroom dying away.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean the night to end like this, I thought it was a good idea. A chance to get Sasuke out 'n' about. Meetin' people, hangin' with the ol' crowd."

Sakura's nails cut into her palms, she tried gulping back the tears but they still trailed hot on her cheeks. She wanted more than anything for everything to just go away. The cold hurting look in Sasuke's eyes, the apologetic hurting look in Naruto's, the need to choose between them.

She didn't even realise she was sobbing 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Over and over until she felt Naruto's arms carefully slide around her.

"Shush, it's alright, it's alright. I didn't mean it." H patted her head trying to think of something to do calm her down, in his fantasies the only crying she ever did was for happiness! Ero-senin's books never talked about this! Why were women so complicated?

Sakura tried to talk around the huge burning lump in her throat, all she could make were ugly little 'guhhing' sounds. But she wrapped her arms her arms around him and hung on for dear life, hoping that for now, this would in some way repay him for all the things he did for her. Things she didn't deserve. She felt him lean into the hug, felt his breath sigh out over her hair. She felt him place his warm cheek on the top of her head, settle himself against her more fully.

Eventually her crying turned into hiccoughing, her hiccoughing into ragged breaths, her ragged breaths into silence. But her arms never slackened and Naruto never moved a muscle. Until they heard the front door slam loudly. Guilty they almost jumped apart but Naruto kept hold of Sakura's hands. Sakura's face turned bright red, her eyes staring up his.

"I have to go." She whispered hoarsely.

"I know." Naruto whispered back.

Footsteps stomped their way to the little kitchen.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said, about you and Sasuke-kun. It's not true Naruto."

Naruto shushed her, pain forgotton in the wonder of holding her. The wonder of her crying for having hurt him.

"I'll wait for you Sakura-chan, I know you still love Sasuke, but you love me too right? I can wait until you're sure."

Cupboard doors opened and slammed shut.

Sakura stared up at Naruto's face aware their precious moment was slipping away. Not slowly, not quickly she moved her face towards his. His eyes widened as he picked up on her intent.

It was too brief, Sakura thought, all of eternity would have been too brief at that point. She knew that for that instant, that precise moment in time, she loved Naruto completely. Too soon she pulled back, the moment of decision passing, the old split swinging back into balance. She tried to push back the guilt over kissing someone other than Sasuke. She didn't want to ruin this instant which was Naruto's and her's.

Footsteps made their way towards Naruto's bedroom.

Quickly she moved towards the window opening it and climbing out. Like a sleepwalker Naruto followed her, leaning out of the window to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."

She hesitated a second before saying as naturally as she could with her heart still pounding in her throat.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

And she was gone. Naruto wasn't even yelled at by Iruka sensei for not being in bed sleeping and his punishments were lessened aswell, but it didn't matter. Naruto was no longer living in the same world, and punishments were nothing next to the feeling that had exploded in his chest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well it turned out longer than the others, but hey don't go thinking the pair is concrete just yet, I've got things in mind!. Next chapter, a date! And what ever happened to Hinata's crush on Naruto? That's right, I'm not just going to sweep it under the 'it gets in the way of my story' mat, I'm going to write it in!

Side note, we see a little more of Chôji! I have a side chapter with Lee coming out in the nearish future as well, the Green Beast of Konoha will find love, because damn it, with that muscluation he deserves a little admiration. Yosh! Lee-san!


	5. Sasuke, Obligations

This chapter was supposed to be the date chapter, but there are things here that happen before the date, so I figured it was better to go with this one first. This is part one of a two part chapter but in between will happen the date chapter just to keep things in the timeline. This chapter is almost completely Sasuke as he only makes a small five minute appearance in the next chapter. SO enjoy all you Sasuke fans, and enjoy all you Sasuke haters as I don't think he comes off very nice in this chapter, it'll take a little bit more to crack this boy's shell. For anyone who's asking why in hell's name is she doing this story like this, it's becuase life is full of many main characters, and to understand why someone does something you need to live the lead up. So here we go...

Disclaimer; Even Sasuke is wearing too many clothes! So not mine! Vive les fanfictions!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Obligations, links of chain and friendship.**

**Sasuke **

**Centre Area Market, Konoha.**

Rei tried to stifle her giggle as she eyed the young man leaning back against the wall. She was waiting in line at the fishmonger's, the young man had already ordered and was waiting to have his fish packed. He was perfect right up to his coal dark eyes and ash dark hair just brushing his shoulders in a thin ponytail. She adored dating shinobis and he screamed shinobi even without the usual forehead protector. She considered dropping her basket at his feet so that he could offer to help her pick it all up. Seeing him reach for his packet she realised she'd have to move quickly if she wanted to snare her newest conquest of the week. Her fingers loosened just as she saw his back turn towards her and the fan emblazoned on his black jacket showed. Her jaw dropped at the same time her basket hit the floor fruit rolling everywhere.

His eyes flicked over to her standing white faced and shocked. Gabbling apologies she fell to her knees gathering up her food as quickly as possible. Avoiding his gaze she flinched as his pale, scarred hand showed up in the range of her down turned eyes holding a missed apple. Without rising from her knees she took the apple with trembling hands. With her eyes still on the floor she saw him turn on his heel and walk out of the shop. Looking up at the back of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha she saw the missed forehead protector that by law all shinobi had to wear as a mark of status, looped around his beltpack. Relief made tears leak from her eyes.

Outside on the street Sasuke felt the familliar derision rising inside him. He'd wanted to slap the idiot girl. Did she think he hadn't noticed her eyes on him? That he didn't realise the basket was meant to attract his attention, and that her face had meant she'd seen the Uchiha symbol and realised who he was? Little flirting idiot, she had no idea how dangerous a game she almost played. That look, he saw it too often, even in the eyes of the kunoichi who were supposed to be his social equals. Except in the eyes of Naruto and Sakura, even Kakashi-sensei looked at him as if he was a bomb waiting to go off. But then Kakashi-sensei knew the best what he was like, Naruto and Sakura lived in some perfect world where their love for him would save him and wash away all his sins and darkness.

Sasuke's lip curled as he stalked back towards his house, fish heavy in his hands.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke paused and looked over his shoulder, impatience clear in every frown line on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei." He said curtly.

"Well hello! How're ya doing this fine afternoon?" Kakashi said brightly eyeing the young man.

He noted the faint dark circles under Sasuke's eyes, the way Sasuke's clothes were slightly threadbare. None of those things could be said without risking a temper flare from Sasuke, and he needed him pliable. Focuing on the fish in Sasuke's hands he said conversationally.

"What a lot of fish! Are you having another party? Why your friends are only just setting themselves right after the last one! I hope I'm invited this time." Kakashi smiled aware that his manner was irritating Sasuke.

"Why don't I invite your ANBU friends aswell?" Sasuke said sarcastically, referring to the 'secret' squad assigned to watch over him since the incident in the Rain country.

Kakashi smiled harder. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm not having another party."

"All that fish is for you?" Kakashi asked slipping out his battered copy of Come Come Paradise.

Sasuke felt his irritation rise a notch.

"Yes."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"_Some_ of it's for a friend."

"Well that's nice." Kakashi said aware Sasuke was a hair's breadth from pulling a kunai and trying something stupid.

Snapping his book shut Kakashi regarded the sky.

"The Hokage wants to see us at eleven. So if I were you, I'd drop that fish off with your friend and get over there."

Unable to stop himself Sasuke felt his eyes slide over to the tall Jounin, his heart rate stepping up. A mission? It'd been two weeks since they'd had an outside mission. Two weeks normally wasn't so long, but now that he knew that Kabuto was out there somewhere, the two weeks seemed like prison sentance. If only he could get outside the village without his ANBU tailguard he could maybe pick up a trail and find the mad doctor. Sasuke fought to control the eagerness on his face.

"Hn." He managed, but it wasn't as colourless as usual.

Saluting, Kakashi dissapeared around a corner already reopening his book.

Sasuke hurried home, only his own pride stopping him from running full out. Crossing the entry of the compound he broke out into a run through the empty streets heading for the only occupied house in the entire complex, his. He'd never understood why the Village Elders hadn't sold the compound when he'd been a child, but it didn't matter now. When he died the place could rot.

Entering the house in a rush he kicked off his shoes and hurried into the kitchen. Once there he saw her in her usual place waiting for him, a cross look in her eyes.

"Eh, sorry I ran into Kakashi, I have to go out again, but I brought the fish you like."

Resigning himself to pain he approached and bent over to place the fish in the refrigerator.

"Ow!" He said as she scratched his outstretched hand.

He'd known she meant trouble from the first time he'd seen her.

**Three days ago, Uchiha Compound, Konoha**

Sasuke tried to ignore the itch in the back of his neck. He'd tried to put it down to the tickling of the tip of his ponytail, but it was too high. He'd tried to convince himself that it was the sweat running down his skin, caused by gardening in the sun. Only this was different. He sighed and gave into the paranoia, there was somebody watching him. He figured it might be Sakura, but it'd been years since she'd tried anything so childish as to hide while watching him.

Besides, she knew by now that her camouflage technique was too inferior to fool him. Slowly scanning the garden casually he straightened up. The small trowel he held would make an excellent weapon, he bounced it nervously in his hand, testing its weight. Eyes shaded by the broad brimmed straw hat, he squinted into the shadows of the porch. The sun beat down relentlessly, it was the last few days of true summer before autumn started.

Sasuke glanced at his arms and bare chest. There was the lightess of tans beginning to turn his otherwise white skin slightly brown.

One week ago Kakashi-sensei had set Sasuke the task of setting the house in order. He'd overseen the small refurbishments and forced Sasuke to clean it from top to bottom. Once begun Sasuke had found it hard to stop and one day he'd found himself working in the garden.

Sasuke found it gave him exercise, and time to relax while not giving time to think too much. Most importantly it meant he was alone. He'd worked a couple of hours fully clothed, no hat, pulling up weeds, until he realised he'd be better off dressed for the job.

His nose had blistered that night. He'd surprised himself at how much it'd mattered to him that his nose looked ugly. The next day he'd brought a big hat and suncream so he could work shirtless without burning. He'd also brought some small tools and gloves to keep his hands from getting too dirty. He'd laughed at his own vanity, and it'd felt good.

Sasuke liked the tan, but not on his face. He just couldn't bring himself to let his face tan. Fair skin was too highly prized in Konoha as a mark of beauty, and he, he'd discovered, was too vain to ruin it. Another sign of Uchiha pride.

Raising his hand to absently scratch at his neck, it naturally dropped to the curse seal still burned onto his neck. Neither Sakura, nor the Hokage had succeeded in removing it. They had assumed it would dissapeared with the death of Orochimaru, like Anko's seal. But his had stayed, a little faded but still distinct. Sasuke didn't like to touch it in public, it reminded people of bad things, bad things he'd done. And he never touched it, mentioned it, or even raised his hands towards his neck when around Sakura.

If she was annoying now, he shuddered to think what she would be like if he told her it'd started twinging again. He put it down to muscle spasms, or phantom pain brought on by the reappearance of Kabuto. Rolling his neck he scanned the garden again. Finding nothing but realising he was too tense to continue, Sasuke gathered up the few tools he used and walked towards the house.

As he reached the steps leading up to the porch, Sasuke felt the eyes watching him again. This time the sensation definately came from just next to him. Resisting the urge to open the Sharingan, he paused to shift the tools evenly in his hands, as afraid to drop them. He still hesitated to walk forward, wondering if it was a member of the ANBU squad currently assigned to watch him. He curled his lip in impatience, but before he could place his foot onto the first step, a white shape glided up the steps in front of him

He drew back instinctively, tools at the ready as weapons, straw hat knocked back forgotton.

At the top of the steps, sat a white cat with grey paws, tail flicking irritably. Even through his confusion, Sasuke had the uncomfortable feeling that the cat was pissed because he'd made it wait while he 'dug in the dirt'. But what really made him stare were it's eyes. Green, alot of cats probably had green eyes, Sasuke remembered something about cats and green eyes being common. But this green was the same type of green as Sakura's eyes.

It was like looking at a smaller, feline, pissed off version of Sakura. Sasuke shuddered at the resemblance and tried to brush past the young cat. It ignored him and stalked into the house first. Sasuke wondered if he should try and push it out. It might belong to someone, but judging by its thin body, it was more probably a stray. Deciding if he just ignored it it would get the hint and go away Sasuke started to clean himself up for dinner.

Returning from the bathroom, Sasuke didn't see the cat in the living room, and figured it'd decided it wasn't getting any food here and had left. Relieved, Sasuke entered the kitchen. Instantly the cat started to berate him in a high, whining voice.

"Shit, it _is_ Sakura in cat form." Sasuke said aiming a kick at it.

The cat hissed and jumped onto the counter. It arched its back and raised one clawed paw in warning. Deciding to ignore it Sasuke opened the fridge and started to search for dinner. Immediately the cat wound itself around his legs trying to climb into the fridge. Shutting the door suddenly Sasuke smirked when the cat was forced to jump quickly out of the way and start complaining again.

Sitting down at the table Sasuke tried to eat his food, only to have the cat jump onto the table and stick its nose into his plate. Finding nothing it could eat it put its front paws into the rice and started whining directly into Sasuke's fuming face. Sasuke picked it up by the stomach took it outside and tossed away from the porch.

"Go home." He ordered.

He hadn't even turned around before a white blur was streaking back into the house before him. Sasuke felt his anger mount.

"Bloody cat." He growled.

Half an hour later tired and scratched Sasuke admitted defeat and dropped the angry cat inside his house. Smoothing down his hair with angry hands he saw the cat smoothing down its fur with a disgruntled air beside him. Immediately he stopped. Stalking back into the kitchen Sasuke started to recook himself some rice and opened a packet of curry sauce. The cat installed itself at the low table on Sasuke's cushion. The table was low enough that it could see over the top. It started whining again.

"Now you resemble Naruto." Sasuke complained.

Rummaging in the fridge he pulled out the last salted fish he had. Looking at it sadly, he loved salted fish for breakfast, he put it on a little plate and placed it on the floor. The cat looked at the position of the plate and started whining again. Sasuke looked at it with disbelief.

"You can't expect to eat at the table?" He said as if the cat would understand him.

The cat continued to whine in a higher octave, whincing Sasuke slapped the plate down in front of the cat.

By the time he'd sat down at the table to eat his curried rice the cat had finished and dissapeared. Sasuke growled at it's lack of manners.

He didn't see it again until later that night when he opened the door to his bedroom.

"AH HELL NO! Get off my pillow!"

**Hokage Office, Konoha present day**

Sasuke rolled his neck, there was a crick that just wasn't going away. Damn cat hogging all the pillow again. He stood stiffly to attention as the Hokage's attention slid to him. He almost envied Sakura's familiarity with her teacher and Naruto's lack of excessive respect for the person place-holding his spot. Tsunade-sama had always secretly scared him. It was something hard in her eyes that said she could and would destroy him utterly. For a reason unknown he believed that look. She was different from the old man he'd known in his childhood.

Iruka-sensei held out a paper which was taken by one of the three other men in the room. Kakashi-sensei was no where to be seen. Sasuke glanced around him without moving his head, but he still had no clue who these three were. It was true he didn't know every shinobi in Konoha, it was possible they were ANBU, but something didn't say shinobi in these men. There was something that said they didn't walk in shadows, they walked in the sun, where everyone could see them.

They carried only one shorter katana blade each along with their chosen weapon, one carried sai, one carried tonfa batons, the third carried nothing Sasuke could see. They all wore white shirts and had very close cropped hair.

"Gentlemen," the Hokage began, "as you are aware a dangerous criminal has been successfully captured by the authorities in Little Twin River. However they do not have the necessary manpower to escort that criminal to Central Headquarters. This is a personal request from Central's Commandant to Konoha for help."

The three men in the room straightened at the words.

"And given some new information recently brought to light by their investigations, and the Commandant has requested shinobi back up." Here the Hokage indicated Sasuke. "I have assigned Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha-"

"There's no need to inform us of his name." One of the men said.

Sasuke stiffened imperceptibly, this reaction was common all over the village. It would be better like this, better to start out on the right foot after all. Cold, and professional.

The paper was passed from man to man, but somehow Sasuke missed out. He knew better than to ask to see it, if it contained information he needed to know Kakashi-sensei would tell him.

The meeting ended quickly and the four men separated without exchanging a word. Leaving the Hokage's building Sasuke felt the sun warm on his face. Looking at the angle he calculated the hour. He had a little time before he was supposed to meet Sakura and Naruto for their afternoon shopping errands. He stretched and considered trying to beg off because of mission preparation. Imagining the circus that would start when they found out that he was going on mission without them he decided to let it drop. A hour or so trailing around after them and they should be happy. That would still leave him with plenty of time to get ready and get to the main gate before leaving time. He just needed to think of something to do with, The Cat.

_Damn cat._

**Sakura's house, Konoha late that afternoon**

Sasuke looked at the simple white envelope in his hands. For the thousandth time he considered just letting the cat starve, at least like this maybe by the time he got back from mission the damn thing would've left. Shuddering at the thought of the cat's revenge Sasuke knocked resolutely on the door.

_Damn cat._

He'd just leave the note with Sakura's Mum, Sakura'd be happy to do this little service for him. And then she wouldn't feel quite so slighted from this afternoon when he'd cut out so early after suffering Naruto and his questions about short shorts, and 'butt' pants. He was supposed to be relieved that she felt slighted, that maybe she'd give up and go away. But he knew she wasn't going away, and Sakura slighted and moping was worse than Sakura happy and clingy. Besides he didn't dare ask Naruto to feed the cat, that left Sakura. Sakura could feed the cat, the cat wouldn't be angry, Sakura wouldn't be angry, and when he got back he could restart working on keeping her away. But he needed someone to feed the damn cat.

Instead of Sakura's Mum, Sakura herself opened the door. For a moment she stood frozen in shock, then she poked him hard in the forehead.

"Ow, Sakura." Sasuke said, wondering if maybe she was really mad at him.

Sakura pinched herself, it left a little bruise. She shook her head hard, then closed her eyes and counted to 10 before peeking out through her lashes at the image of Sasuke on her doorstep.

"Oi stop being stupid." Sasuke muttered embarassed at her behaviour, it wasn't as if he never got out to see people.

"You're really there aren't you?" She asked grabbing hold of his arm.

"Yeah." He grunted trying to shake himself free. "Gerrof you stupid female."

"Humpf." Sakura said holding on harder.

"I just wanted to ask you to feed my cat for the next few days." Sasuke said prying at her fingers.

"Cat?" Sakura asked letting him loosen her grip, but keeping a grip on his hand, the touch of him was still important to her.

"Yeah, some stray has set up camp in my house. If I don't feed it, it gets nasty." Sasuke said wondering if he could just drop the whole thing, why did she have to touch him?

"Uh, Ok. Where are you going to be?" She asked supsiciously.

Sasuke sighed, it really had been a dream that she would just say yes and not ask questions. Why did she have to be home right now? He took his eyes off her offending hand and looked at her impatiently. He paused as he looked at her properly. The lightest touch of makeup turned her skin from pale to smooth white rose. Her hair was caught up with a ribbon that matched the yukata she wore. She was not dressed for a night in, nor was she dressed to work at the hospital. Before he could stop himself he asked.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" He wanted to kick himself as she pinked slightly and looked down at herself.

"Some guys are going to the Latern Festival tonight, I'm going with." Sakura said, she looked up hopefully. "Are you thinking of going? We might run into each other."

Sasuke looked away his lip curling automatically even while his stomach clenched.

"I'm not gonna be there." He said.

"Oh," Sakura said dissapointed, "well if you change your mind I'll be there with Naruto."

Sasuke wondered if he'd imagined the slight tone of accusation in her voice. His brow furrowed as he thought of Naruto and Sakura together while Sakura was dressed like that.

"You seem a little fancy to just go hang out with the guys and Naruto." Sasuke wondered if he'd imagined the slight tone of accusation in his own voice.

"It's our first date." Sakura whispered looking down.

"."

Sakura saw his hands spasm around the envelope he carried.

"Well I hope you have a good time while I'm out on mission." He said shortly thrusting the envelope at her. "These are the instructions for the house protections and the cat."

Sakura took them slowly, Sasuke turned abruptly on his heel and jumped away ignoring Sakura's surprised 'Sasuke-kun!".

The late afternoon air was still hot and he had a heavy feeling in his chest that had nothing to do with his current physical exertion. He needed to get away and finish this thing with Kabuto. Because he understood now, since he'd seen Naruto and Sakura growing closer and closer, since he'd some how survived the destruction of Orochimaru, the death of his brother. He understood that the reason he was still alive was because destiny needed him to kill Kabuto. He'd found his reason to live at least a little while longer, Kabuto was tied up to his years with the Sound, if he finished Kabuto everything about his old life was finished and he could just fade away, finally.

**Konoha Forest two days from Little Twin River**

Sasuke shuddered every time he saw the jackets the men wore. The Uchiha fan overtopped by a throwing star, his speciality. They were Konoha police.

_No wonder they didn't need to know my name._

He thought shifting his pack for the hundredth time. They were sooo slow. Not being ninja they were confined to walking, like normal people. It was like babysitting, which Sasuke reflected, it probably was. But if this was babysitting, where the hell was babysitter number two? Kakashi-sensei hadn't even turned up at the gate, the Police officers had waited until everyone was there and then left. When Sasuke'd asked the officer in charge where Kakashi-sensei was the officer replied that he'd gone ahead to clear the path.

The were a silent lot at least, no awkard chatter or useless conversation thrown around while marching, just walking. It'd been two days already, Sasuke reflected that he didn't know how Sakura and Naruto's date had gone. Not that he cared he added hastily. It was exactly what he'd decided he'd wanted.

After he'd returned from the Sound, when things were still crazy about setting the village back into order, he'd had a few weeks of madness were he'd thought that things really could go back to normal. A few confusing weeks where he let himself believe the idiocies Sakura and Naruto were spouting.

He'd even, may the Kamis help him, considered restarting his clan with Sakura. He'd even gone so far as to find his mother's engagement ring and start to carry it around in case a good opportunity presented itself to ask her to marry him.

Not right away, after all he'd been only 14 and she'd been still 13. But like a promise for when they were older. In his head he had Naruto as best man, and Kakashi-sensei as witness, he didn't think anyone else would be interested. But somehow the chance never came.

Sakura was always working, either at the hospital putting people back together, or in the field with Naruto hunting down final strays from the Sound village. Even Kakashi-sensei had been too busy where as once he'd always found time to listen and give advice. Sasuke had been on polite house arrest. They didn't even have training together. Those first few weeks spent alone trapped in Konoha, trailed by the now familiar ANBU guard, hit it home to him that there was no going back.

Even if Sakura and Naruto had forgiven him, even if everyone else said the words, they didn't mean it. He was no longer one of them, he was the traitor. Slowly he realised how the cold looks given to him as he slunk around Konoha were extended to Sakura and Naruto whenever they were seen with him. He'd also noticed how serious Naruto was about Sakura, and that she wasn't completely insensible to Naruto. Feeling the familiar coldness settling into him he'd left the ring at home buried under a pile of old things best forgotton. He'd started backing off again, refinding his solitude from childhood.

Shaking his head Sasuke came back to the present, some babysitter he was if his charges got themselves killed while he was busy brooding. He noted how the men moved together like a unit, taking no care for the noise they made. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the overt displays of masculine strength. They had to be tiring, they were only police officers after all and they'd been on a forced march for two days.

The head officer called a halt for lunch, the men sagged gratefully to the ground while Sasuke stayed alert and standing. He didn't even put his sack on the ground, he just swung it forward a little and dug his lunch out. He wasn't one of them he was just their hired bodyguard. Biting into the rice ball he sighed mentally and wished he'd taken the time to learn to really cook. This rice ball fetish of his was getting old.

"Your father loved riceballs aswell." The head officer said in a grunting voice.

Sasuke looked at him surprised, though he didn't know which surprised him more, that one of them had spoken to him, or the mention of his father. None of the officers met his eye. Sasuke eyed his riceball in a new light and bit into it with a certain relish. His father loved riceballs as well? Interesting.

"That was because it was all Inari-chan could make when they got married." The oldest grunted back.

Sasuke started at the mention of his mother, he looked at the older officer carefully without turning his head fully towards him. Now that he looked at them properly he could see they weren't the almost carbon copies he'd believed them to be. The head officer was at least 40, tall, well built, square faced. The older officer was around 50 probably not far from his father's age, if his father had still been alive. His iron grey hair was probably cropped to hide the baldspots climbing both sides of his forehead. The youngest twinkled his smile at Sasuke as he caught his eye. Hastily Sasuke looked away trying not to seem interested in their conversation.

"I heard that Keji-sama had a hell of a time convincing his dragon of a mother to let him marry a woman who didn't know how to cook." The youngest said running his hands through his short brown hair.

His slightly slimmer body twitched with nervous energy. The older one glared at him.

"You be respectful you young punk. I don't know how you passed the academy, your big mouth should've gotten you kicked out."

The young punk shrugged, giving a smile.

"I guess they just knew I wanted to make a difference in the world." He offered holding out his hands in peace.

"I think it was pity." The older said. "The third always thought all the orphans in the village were his children."

"Jiro-san, I hope you're not suggesting that the Academy bowed to pressure to let Goro through?" The head officer didn't bother to put any force into it. "Even the Uchihas couldn't force someone through the Academy, and they practically built the Konoha police force."

There was a sadness in his voice Sasuke couldn't understand. Why did he care about the Uchihas? Sure the police had suffered a severe blow when most of their shinobi trained officers were killed, even the Uchiha's who had no Sharigan ability but were just regular officers had left a gaping hole in the ranks. But this sounded personal. Beside as far as Sasuke knew the police force was almost back to normal now. They had even overcome their reluctance and started training certain shinobi as police officers. Normally they were new parents or people who'd lost their team members and needed a new life inside Konoha walls for a while.

Jiro stiffened as if insulted.

"I know the Academy would never bow to pressure from anyone, not from the Hokage not even from Keji-san when..."

The head officer made a shushing motion. Sasuke stiffened, he knew they were talking about Itachi. He didn't know what they meant about his father, the Academy, his brother, and pressure, but it was clear they didn't want to talk about in front of him. Sasuke turned more fully away from them stuffing what was left of his rice ball into his mouth.

"Yo." Kakashi said slapping Sasuke on the back.

"PAFF- uck-PAFF-hack-hack-COUGH!"

Spitting out what wasn't currently choking him Sasuke glared at Kakashi. The effect was a little ruined by the grains of rice sticking to his lips and the purple colour of his face. The three officers tried to stiffle their laughs.

"Finished with the scouting chief," Kakashi said lazily, saluting the head officer.

The head nodded dusting off his hands and standing up. Groaning the other two stood up aswell. Even Sasuke couldn't stop a little grimace crossing his face at the quick restart.

"Once, I did a forced march for two days without rest." The head said. "But of course when you have a chief like Keji-sama..." he trailed off his features hardening.

"Rather than relive your glory days under the command of the great Uchiha Keji, can we just get going so I can get some rest tonight?" Goro complained.

Jiro slapped the back of his head.

"Mind your mouth pup, it shows you had no mother to slap some manners into you."

"But now there's you! And you make up for my mother never being there!" A glint came into Goro's eyes as he quick stepped after the head officer. "Maybe I could call you Mama-Jiro?"

Muttering threats under his breath Jiro started after them. Silence refell over the group as the march took all their breath.

**Camp, one day from Little Twin River**

"Can I sit with you?" the head officer asked Sasuke.

Sasuke considered saying no, changed his mind and shifted ever so slightly to the right. Taking it for an invitation the officer sat down.

"My name is Uo Keji, I trained under your father in Konoha. You might say he's the reason I became a police officer." Keji stopped talking and stared at the fire.

Sasuke didn't know what to say so he said what he always said when he wanted to show he was above normal concerns.

"Hn."

Keji smiled, hiding it behind his mug. He indicated Jiro currently trying to shut Goro up beside a laughing Kakashi.

"Jiro graduated the Academy with your father, they were classmates. Goro was the last to know your father."

Keji looked sideways at Sasuke's carefully blank face. He smiled again.

"Goro and I were both deliquents when we were young, I don't know everything about Goro, but I know I was pretty far gone when your father brought me into the station for the first time." Keji leaned back staring at the stars.

"Your father had a way making you listen to everything he said. He caught me robbing a store with some older friends. I was the one holding the knife on the old storekeeper so when your father busted in there they got away but I hesitated and he nailed me good. The funny thing was the shopkeeper was almost as rude to him as he was to me." Keji looked into Sasuke's eyes and tapped his own forehead.

"It was the Sharingan you see, freaks people out to see powers like that up close. I think that's why the bloodlimit families form clans, so they have somewhere people don't look at them like they're monsters."

Sasuke stayed silent, he knew well the treatment some of the bloodlimit families suffered. The Hyuuga's for instance with their easily visible white eyes, or Ino Yamanaka when they learned she could control people's minds. Even within the shinobi world they were feared. Him as well, at first for the technique stealing Sharingan, and now for his own reputation.

"Anyway I asked him why he bothered to stop me killing an old man that practically spat in his face. Your father turned around and said, 'Because it's not right.' Seriously, there he was dragging a swearing brat down the street, and he says, like he's right out of some hero novel, because it's not right. By the third time I'd been caught I guess he'd gotten sick of seeing me, because when my case came up before the judge he asked that I be given the choice of either going to jail, or joining the Police Academy. I guess I kinda looked up to him by then, so I chose to go to the Academy thinking if it didn't work out I could always run away and restart in the big city."

"And Jiro?" Sasuke asked wanting to change the subject from Keji's 'father worship'.

"Jiro? He was pretty much your father's best friend in the Academy, they started out together in Konoha as well. But then your father was promoted, and then he was made head of the Uchiha clan, and he just got too busy to keep up old ties. Apparently your father was always the brains of the pair anyway. So Jiro made a solid grade and does solid work, and misses the old days when it was him and your father spreading law and justice through out Konoha. At least that's the way he tells it."

"Hn." Sasuke said wishing the normally silent Keji would return to being silent.

Keji grinned.

"You're just like your father when you do that." Standing up Keji slapped Sasuke on the back and moved back towards the others.

Noting Kakashi's head movement Sasuke melted into the trees to do a little recon, relieved that he would have a chance to be alone and sort through some of what he'd learnt.

**Little Twin River**

Kakashi-sensei had been gone by the time morning had rolled around and Keji-san had kept up a forced pace all day to reach Little Twin River by late evening. Panting just slightly but determined not to show it Sasuke glanced carefully at all the darkened streets they passed. It seemed a quiet town to catch a dangerous criminal in. All of the houses were already closed up and there weren't even glimmers of light around the shutters to show that they were occupied.

They walked quietly through the dark town, Sasuke straining his eyes in the weak moonlight until they approached a sudden light source. Thinking it was a hotel he looked curiously until he noted the funeral decorations fluttering in the breeze. Drawing his head back and averting his eyes Sasuke marched quickly after the three men. Heads turned curiously to watch them pass.

Goro dropped back beside Sasuke.

"I guess it's the funeral for the last young woman he killed."

"He, who?" Sasuke asked more to keep Goro talking and himself distracted from the morbid sight.

"The bastard we're here to pick up." Goro indicated Keji and Jiro with his chin, his hands staying stuffed in his pockets.

"He was a small time criminal from what we understand, then six months ago bam, he hits the big time. Murder, with a capital M. A serial looney."

"How many did he kill?" Sasuke asked dragging his eyes away, again, from the sight of the funeral.

"'bout five." Goro said his shoulders jumping up and down seemingly without his control.

"Five!" Sasuke said a little too loudly. "Five? In six months?" He whispered looking furtively at the funeral goers to see if he'd disturbed them.

"Yeah they were all killed in the same way. Poisoned pretty gruesomely, and then the face and upper chest were burned away while they were still alive. We think it was to slow down identification of the bodies afterwards."

".." Sasuke didn't know what to say, so he played his cool and aloof card.

Goro took it as the end of the conversation and drifted back into line with the others.

Sasuke marched resolutely behind them, his face firmly controlled but his stomach rolling, bad enough to be poisoned to death, but to be burned alive aswell. He couldn't help the small shiver that escaped his control. A feeling of pity crept into him against his will. To be killed at all when all you wanted was a simple life. A family, a home, friends, to have all that taken away from you in one fell swoop, and then on the other side, what were the survivors going to do? Sasuke knew those feelings all too well.

He checked into the hotel automatically, they took two rooms next to each other. Jiro and Goro in one room, Keji and Sasuke in the other. It occured to Sasuke to ask where Kakashi-sensei was again, but he didn't want to seem out of the loop. So he stayed silent as he lay out the futon and lay down not really expecting sleep.

"You know," Keji began, Sasuke almost rolled over to better ignore him, "if you ever wanted to try the Academy I'd be happy to write a recommendation."

Sasuke felt nothing but cold when he considered the offer.

"I'm not my father. I'm a shinobi, I belong in the shadows."

"You are an Uchiha, you can't fight your blood forever." Keji said, his belief strong in his voice.

"My brother was an Uchiha and look how well he fought it." Sasuke said cruelly, though he didn't know who it would hurt more to say it, himself or Keji-san.

"Even he was an Uchiha, there was much of your father in him." Keji said yawning loudly. "Just think about it."

"I don't need to think about it. The Uchiha clan is dead, stop trying to revive the past. There's no point."

"Of course there's a point."

"Humph." Sasuke grunted wishing he'd faked sleep from the start.

"It would be the right thing to do."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next chapter the date between Sakura and Naruto and what will happen when Hinata finds out? How will Kiba feel about it? I promise it will be posted next week as it's already finished! Yay me!


	6. Obligations

Well it's another update, I'm averaging about once a week, usually Tuesday, which is a lot slower than my other story I know, but this one has a fairly complicated plot and alot more characters to keep in mind. So, trying trying for the quality with this one.

It's the promised date between Naruto and Sakura! But in the end it becomes all about Kiba and Hinata.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
**

**Obligations, links of chain and friendship.**

**Asa's Iron Petals clothes shop, Konoha.**

Asa watched amused as the blond haired ninja turned this way and that, trying for all the world see his behind in his new pants. Her clothing shop was small and the prices were modest, but she had a reputation for being able to perform almost any retouches you wanted. An extra kunai strap which wouldn't show a bulge? A little added armour deguised as just another frill? Asa was an old hand at it all. Though the majority of her cliental were female ninja there were the occasional male ninja who were looking for ninja gear with a little class. Asa made it a policy not to judge her client's tastes, take those hideous (though highly effective) body suits that she had to make specially for Gai-san and his student Lee.

This client however was very interesting. Almost a year ago he'd been dragged in here by another very good client, young Ino-chan. At first he'd been most unwilling, but suddenly he'd changed his mind. Now he came back regulary, asking for another set of 'those orange pants you make me' he would whisper embarrassed. But once she'd taken out another pair, made specially for him, he would brighten and dash into the changing rooms. Like he'd done today. But today he'd dragged two friends into the shop.

The first was a boy of his own age, dark, sombre looking but definately classically handsome. Now there was someone she wouldn't mind dressing. He stood like a natural model, long legs, tapered body, a casual air that said I could wear a potato sack and still look hotter than any other man in the room. At the moment he wore a black non sleeved top with a high collar which set off the perfect pallor of his skin. Completmented by black long shorts, a few well placed matt silver buckled straps across his chest, elbow protectors, leg and arm wraps the young man screamed defensive. Asa loved reading people by their clothes.

The other was a pretty girl the same age, soft pink hair, bright green eyes, clear skin. She had a nice way of moving though she, like most female ninja, walked just a little too mannishly for Asa's tastes. A slender muscled body, not too tall, not too short, well defined legs, little feet. She wore a short black underskirt, with a shorter red side split skirt over top. A large belt added a little more of a feminine curve to a hipline still too young and well exercised to show any belling shape. Unlike her own hips Asa thought ruefully. A fitted net short sleeved top was covered by a sleeveless partially opened short red jacket. Smallish breasts gave a little curve to a body that was otherwise honed into a weapon. Asa noted the way the jacket lifted and presented the girl's chest. Obviously the girl was trying to enhance her femine look, perphaps she was self concious about her lack of womenly curves. But the young female ninjas often bloomed later than their normal counterparts. An inescapable fact when you lived a training schedule that would often put a professional athelete to shame.

"Sasuke, eh! Sasuke, come here." The blond ninja, 'Naruto' Asa recalled, called to his friend the black dressed boy.

The boy rolled his eyes towards the blond, a bored look on his face. Pushing off from the wall the boy strolled over. It wasn't until he'd passed her that Asa saw that he too wore a konoha forehead protector. So he really was a ninja and not just a dress alike wannabe. He wore his forehead protector looped around his back pouch, half hidden. Strange. Noticing that the girl was looking closely at a particularly chest enhancing top, Asa moved towards her to offer some free advice.

"Eh Sasuke, " Naruto whispered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the quietness of the whisper, but noticing the furtive looks Naruto kept shooting at Sakura he obligingly leaned in.

"Whaddya think of the pants? Do they make my butt look good?" Naruto looked at him earnestly.

Sasuke wondered if glaring at Naruto would answer the question, but knowing from experience that it wouldn't Sasuke sighed.

"Why don't you just ask Sakura? She's the one you want to impress anyway." Turning and walking away, Sasuke could almost feel the heat of the blush eminating from behind him.

Naruto stood, face a hot red, turning over the idea in his head. Poinking his fingers together he tried to remind himself that such a question would probably not get an affirmative answer from his Sakura-chan, however, it would get him knocked into next week. Whatever progress he'd made recently, he felt he'd not earned him the right to ask her something like that. They'd shared a kiss, but that had been almost a month ago, and nothing had developed since.

They continued their traditional noodle meetings, training sessions, and free days spent hanging out doing nothing much. But as for getting into some very hot action together was still way in the outer stratesphere of possibilities. But Naruto was ever hopeful. After all he was a heart throb now too. He just had to keep reminding himself that.

Following Sasuke, Naruto grinned at him unfazed by Sasuke's patented 'you are a bug in my way' look. Using a low voice he said.

"Sasuke, you know I can't say that to Sakura-chan. She'd punch me for sure." His blush got hotter.

"But you could!" his grin widened. "Sakura-chan wouldn't mind if you asked her, and then you could tell me her answer. An' then if she said no, I could get the hot pants instead!"

Sasuke slid sideways a little before he managed to catch himself.

"H-h-hhot pants?" Sasuke gaped at Naruto. "Whaddya mean hot pants?"

"Well, I'm wearing these butt pants to get Sakura-chan to notice me right." Naruto looked earnestly into Sasuke's face.

Slowly Sasuke nodded.

"Well they worked real well, so I thought, if I listened to Ino's advice once I could do it again. She said hot pants would really get Sakura interested in me."

Sasuke waited for Naruto's twisted logic to find its way through into the light of clear day.

"Idiot, she's not interested in you because you wear..."Sasuke stumbled on the word 'butt pants', how stupid could you get? "...those pants." He finished.

Naruto looked confused.

"But... after I started wearing these, she started..." Naruto started to say, craning his head over his shoulder staring at the back of the magic Sakura attracting pants.

Sasuke punched him lightly in the stomach.

"Moron, just take the pants and let's get the hell out of here, before Sakura finds something to try on."

Shaking his head, Sasuke wondered how Naruto could be so dense. It wasn't the pants, or the 'heart throb' tips he said he picked up from Jiraya-sama's books that had really moved Naruto into Sakura's inner circle. Naruto had changed alot from the rude, over active, under intelligent boy he'd been. Though Sasuke was having second thoughts about increasd intelligence. Naruto actually thought Sakura was hanging out with him because of a pair of butt hugging pants?

Watching Naruto pay for the pants Sasuke wondered how much longer he was expected to waste his time following them around. Sakura had re-started her 'spend time with Sasuke' mission. Every free day he was expected to eat lunch with them then pass a little time running errands. Normal days she contented herself with having him train beside them, or at least within yelling distance so they could again eat lunch together. Missions were the sole time she wasn't trying to drag him about by the heels. Sasuke couldn't figure out what Naruto thought of all this trying to force them together all the time. Everytime he saw Sakura, Naruto was almost certainly not far, everyone in town knew about Naruto's crush on Sakura.

Occasionally he felt bad that he was still standing between Naruto and Sakura. Afterall if Sakura finally turned her full attention to Naruto that would leave her less time to waste on him. And any idiot could see that Naruto was totally lost on her, and any idiot (except Sakura) could see she'd be better off with Naruto than him.

_She doesn't deserve to get hurt again by a bastard like you Sasuke. Naruto is the one who should be here._

Shivering at the cold voice of that thought, Sasuke started to prepare his excuse to get away.

Glancing over at Sasuke, Sakura sadly noted the distant look on his face, the way he unconsiously flicked his eyes to the shop door. Sighing she stopped her search for new clothes and walked over to Sasuke. Naruto joined her his old stained pants in a paper bag.

"Sasuke-kun, don't forget about training tommorrow morning." Sakura said giving him her 'cute' smile. Sasuke looked at her unsure.

"Yeah, I'll be on time. Uh I have to.."

"Naruto and I have a few more errands to run, I'm sure you'll find them boring, so I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Grabbing Naruto's hand she turned on her heel and dragged the confused ninja out into the sunlight and down the street.

Blinking furiously in the strong light she released Naruto's hand, raising her suddenly empty hand to her watering eyes. When she didn't hear Naruto following her, Sakura turned her head confused. A few steps behind her Naruto stood, his cheeks a bright red, his eyes on the ground.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked confused.

Naruto stared at his hand as if in wonder.

"Uh, Sakura-chan..." He started his voice filled with strange warm things. "Gee, I didn't think, wow, right in public...like that."

"Naruto, what are you babbling about?" Sakura asked.

"You, took my hand like that, right in front of Sasuke and all those people. And then we walked down the street... together." Naruto said scratching his head in embarrassment.

He looked up suddently his thousand watt smile shining.

"How about noodles tonight? My treat!"

Sakura turned Naruto's behaviour over in her head. It was true that Naruto was very shy about touching in public, but after all they'd kissed, once. He was silly to get this embarrassed about being dragged down the street by the wrist. Still, he was really cute with that blush over his cheeks as he waited for her reply. The familiar light feeling filled her chest as she looked at him. A germ of a fun idea sprouted in her head.

"Noodles? What kind of date is that?" Putting one hand on her hip, Sakura flipped her hair looking at him scornfully.

Naruto looked completely lost.

"Date? You want to go on a date?" He babbled, suddenly swinging between worry at her angry look and giddy surprise that she'd said it was to be a date.

Usually if he said it was a date she pummeled him and said they were just friends. Now she was saying it was a date, it had to be the new butt pants. Everytime he wore new ones good things happened, thank you butt pants!

Sakura felt a smile tugging on her lips. To hide it she dropped her head and looked at the ground dissapointment on her face, her hand curled in front of her mouth. A shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Don't you want to go on a real date with me Naruto-kun?" She whispered.

"Eh!" Naruto spluttered, she'd called him Naruto-kun again! She hadn't done that since _that_ night.

"No! No, uh yes! Yes!" Naruto shook his head. "It's a date!"

"Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so happy. There's a festival tonight you know. The Autumn Lantern parade is going to pass by the river. I'd really like to go." Sakura fixed her eyes on his hopefully.

"Sure, we'll go to see the parade, and then we'll go have noodles afterwards!" Naruto said excited.

Sighing on the inside at his noodle fixation Sakura let it slide, Naruto would always be Naruto. She fixed him with a stare which contradicted her previous shy look.

"You better not dissapoint me tonight Naruto, or I may never speak to you again." Leaving him a terrified look climbing on his face Sakura rushed home with that strange giddy feeling in her chest.

Two different emotions warred inside Naruto, complete elation at his first Sakura admitted official date, and terror as he remembered he didn't really have a clue what to do. In a case as desperate as this there was only thing to do. Ino to the rescue! Naruto-kun!

**Yamanaka Flower shop**

Inside the flower shop was cool and fragrant. A man stood bored at the counter. His long blond ponytail reminded him of someone but Naruto couldn't place the resemblance.

"Hey, is Ino in?" Naruto asked briskly, he didn't have anytime to waste.

The man looked him up and down, eyes lingering on the pants and net shirt a suspicious look in his eye. Naruto puffed out his chest at the suspicion, thinking about trying to clap the rude shopkeeper on the head.

"Sorry, she hasn't gotten back from her _long_ term mission yet." Crossing his arms the shopkeeper drew up to full height, at least a head and half taller than Naruto.

"Yeah? Well when is she gonna be here?" Naruto asked drawing himself up as tall as he could get.

"Couldn't say, why do you want to know?"The shopkeeper added a glare to his pose.

"Gotta a date tonight." Naruto said glaring back.

The shopkeeper pounded his palms flat on the countertop eyes promising death, muscles straining.

"You! A date!" He practically screamed.

A sound of rushing feet could be heard behind the separating curtain.

"Hey! Yeah I got a date!" Naruto said angry that this idiot thought it that surprising he had a date, he was a heart throb after all.

"Over my dead body she's going on a date with you!" the shop keeper yelled fist clenched in Naruto's face.

Drawing back a little frightened by this crazy guy, Naruto wondered if there was still time to wait outside. Ino's head popped through the curtain.

"Dad! What are you doing to Naruto?" She demanded.

Both heads whipped around to face her. Her Dad turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto? So your name is Naruto, I'll have it carved onto your gravestone!" Ino's Dad promised.

"What? You're insane old man, ain't no way you can take me, I'm a Kononha Chunin."

Naruto warned jaw clenched, fist an instant away from flying into Ino's Dad's face. Before Ino's Dad could reply Ino had grabbed his ponytail and was dragging him backward behind the curtain.

"Dad, you're so embarrassing! Leave him alone!" She hissed dumping him into a kitchen chair before her mother.

"But Ino sweetie, how could you break your father's heart and date a guy that wears butt pants? How could you date?" He whined grabbing his daughter by the wrists to prevent her flying away into the big world of adulthood.

"Mum?" Ino pleaded to the women behind him.

Obligingly the women cracked the man over the head with a saucepan. Crouching over the prone body Ino touched the bump gently.

"I'm not dating him, he's trying to date Sakura. I'm helping him get it right. And the 'butt pants' as you called them were my idea. And they're called _'fitted'_, not butt pants." Not waiting to help her mother apply first aid Ino skipped out of the room, happy _her _secret was still a secret.

Naruto waited arms crossed, cheeks puffed out, eyes squinted trying to figure everything out.

"Hey Ino, I thought you were still on mission." He said as she bounced through the curtain, shoulder length hair swinging.

Ino sighed.

"What's this about a date Naruto?" She asked wanting to get to the point.

Naruto smiled blushed and scratched his head at the same time.

"Heh, these butt pants finally got me a date with Sakura-chan. She actually asked me."

Ino grinned.

Hah! I knew that forehead girl had hormones in her somewhere, just have to turn them up to drown out the ol' mouldy Sasuke fixation.

"Well what's the plan?" She asked leaning her elbows on the counter eyes glittering.

"Uh, well first there's a festival over in the east quarter, then it's back to Ichiraku for noodles!" Naruto explained.

"Oh no. Not noodles again!" Ino shook her head. "Naruto, this is your first date, you can't do the same thing as always. You have to branch out, this is your chance to show her that you really know how to show a girl a good time."

Drawing out a chair Ino motioned him into it.

"First things first, what are you going to wear?"

"Uh, this?" He said indicating his ninja outfit.

Ino shook her head.

"I'll bet you a thousand that Sakura's going to wear a yukata tonight. All we girls are." She tapped her lips thinking.

"You're going to go over to Kiba's and borrow an outfit from him, he's about your size. Next, you're going to take two bunches of flowers."

"Two?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Yes, one for Sakura, actually something for her hair or wrist, the other is for her mother. You're very lucky her father works out of town most of the time. You only have to impress her mother." While she talked Ino started wandering around the shop gathering a small handful of flowers.

"When you go to her house tonight, knock politely on the front door, give her mother the big bunch, and the little bunch to Sakura. Tell Sakura she looks very nice. Promise to bring her home early. If her mother asks you about your plans, tell her about the festival and then dinner afterwards. If she looks nervous tell her a bunch of us are planning to meet up for the festival." Moving back to the counter, Ino began constructing a bunch of flowers.

"Hey, noone's butting in on our date." Naruto complained.

"Of course not idiot, it's just to calm down her mother." Ino retorted absently fully concentrated on the flower arranging.

"You go to the festival, enjoy yourself, make sure you let her decide lots of things too. Then afterwards why don't you choose somewhere else to eat for a change? Go down to the west bank. It should be right next to the festival, there are alot of different little restaurants there. You can eat watching the river, with the moon over head, the fireflies flying."

A dreamy look came into her eyes.

" But don't go into the all you can eat Barbeque place. Uh they really rip you off." She asserted looking down at the finished bouquets.

Naruto wondered if he should write down some notes, his head hurt trying to hold it all in. Ino held out a small bunch of flowers.

"Here, it's for her hair. You slide it in on the comb, see?" Ino showed him a cleverly hidden comb underneath.

"Wow, it's really cool Ino. You're really good at this." Naruto said taking the comb delicately.

"Now get, you want to get to Sakura's house around 7.30pm, don't be late!" Ino called after the fast retreating back of Naruto. "Feh, what manners." She grumbled, happy to have helped out in the name of love.

Humming to herself she passed the tearful form of her father being comforted by her mother.

"Hey, Ino-sweetie, where are you going, I thought you might like to pass the evening with your dear ol' Dad." He called.

"No way! I'm going out with friends, there's a festival to see." Ino called back irritated.

His face crumpled even under the soothing hand of his wife.

"But I'd take you to the festival and I'd buy you what ever you want!" he pleaded.

"Sorry Daddikins, but I promised friends to meet up with them, you'd just cramp our style." Ino said cooly.

"Friends?" he asked suspicious. "Would any of them be male friends?" A dangerous edge

crept into his voice, her mother's hand crept towards the saucepan handle again.

"Yes Dad, from my team for one, and Hinata's team for another." Ino said taking her mother's place rubbing her father's shoulders.

"Oh, well I suspose they're alright. Are they alright?" He asked Mrs Yamanaka.

She nodded wordlessly.

"Tell you what, we can go out tomorrow Daddy, and we'll spend the whole day together." Ino promised mentally tallying the shops she wanted to visit.

Her father brightened and patted Ino's hand.

"That sounds good sweetie. Why don't you go get ready now?" Smiling he waved Ino out of the room, turning to face his wife he said,

"Uh, honey I'm just going over to see..."

"Sit!" His wife commanded. "You are not moving out of this house tonight, unless it's to take me to a movie!"

Grumbling he sat back down.

**Inuzuka compound**

"Oi! Kiba! Open up man!" Naruto pounded on the door.

He only had a little time to get ready, and get over to Sakura's house.

The door was yanked open by an older woman with Kiba's hair.

"Whadda you want you loud mouthed brat?" She barked at him.

"Gaaah! Eh, I need ta speak to Kiba, please." Naruto said sheepishly. "And quickly I have ta get ta Sakura-chan's house!"

"Ah, an emergency huh?" She motioned for Naruto to enter.

Naruto noticed that the entrance room was filled with junky looking half chewed shoes.

"I suggest you put your shoes up high. Really high, we have new puppies." Ignoring Naruto's look of surprise the woman yelled up some stairs.

"Oi, Kiba-chan. Get your butt down here, someone to see you. Some loud mouth."

Shrugging, she continued on her way into the house. Naruto stood confused one shoe off wondering if he should enter or wait there. Kiba's head poked over the stair banister.

"Hey Naruto! Thought I smelled noodles around here. Come on up, Ino's just called."

Kiba's head dissapeared for a second then returned just as quickly.

"Put your shoes up high, really high, we have new puppies." His head dissapeared again.

Quickly Naruto took off his shoes and tossed them up on a shelf. Running up the stairs he looked around for a clue as to which door was Kiba's. Akamaru's head poked through a door, taking it for an invitation Naruto pushed the door open. Kiba sat on the bed an adorable white coloured puppy sitting calmly in front of him, he had just finished tying a ribbon around it's neck and was trying to beat off two other puppies from chewing the ends.

"Crap! Naruto grab one of these little buttheads would you?" Kiba asked pushing one towards him.

"What's with the ribbon?" Naruto asked taking one and submitting to a tongue washing that left him laughing on the floor.

Kiba watched him a sideways grin on his face.

"Get up idiot, you better not ruin my outfit, Mum'll kill me." Walking over to a closet he started rummaging through the few outfits actually hung up, the others formed a pile on the floor.

"Oi, what's with the ribbon?" Naruto asked again, saving himself from the tongue washing by giving the puppy his hand to chew on.

"She's gonna be a present." Kiba mumbled.

For the first time Naruto noticed that Kiba was dressed in a blue yukata covered in white mountains.

"Eh, what's with the fancy dress?" He asked checking his hand to see if it was bleeding.

"It's not fancy dress, I'm going out to the festival tonight. I thought I'd get the ol' yukata out, Mum likes to see me wear it. It was present from my big sis." Kiba said too casually.

"Uh huh, and you're taking a puppy as a present. Hinata wouldn't be involved in this?" Naruto said an evil smile climbing onto his lips.

Kiba blushed.

"Eh? No you idiot. I just felt like wearing a yukata tonight and living it up at the festival. Not my fault if Hinata happens to be there too." A sly smile grew.

"Eh what ever, you have to help me with my date!" Naruto said standing up dumping the puppy onto the ground. "Ino said I hadda borrow an outfit from you." Naruto looked Kiba up and down critically.

"Yeah I know, you finally got your first real date."

Kiba stood up holding out an orange coloured yukata, this one had dark blue borders and little white fish swimming around the hem. A matching pair of orange pants were with them.

"This one came from my grandmother." Kiba regarded it a little while. "And she actually expected me to wear it."

Naruto looked at it sceptically.

"That's a great date outfit?" Naruto moved closer to expect it.

The puppy followed him attached to his ankle.

"Better than those mother scaring pants you're wearing now." Kiba said firmly. "Look Naruto, I know about scary parents, ya gotta tone down the whle sex symbol thing you're trying to pull when you're around them. The last thing Mrs Haruno wants to think is that your trying to jump into her daughter's pants."

Kiba tossed the yukata to Naruto who still looked at it sceptically. A pair of sandals followed still in their plastic sac.

"I have shoes you know." Naruto said trying to degage chewing puppies from his body.

"Probably not anymore." With this cryptic warning Kiba pushed him towards the stairs.

"Now get going I gotta finish getting ready."

Naruto walked down the stairs to find his shoes. His shoes were no where to be found but there were traces of blue leather here and there.

"Told you." Kiba's voice floated down. "REALLY high."

**The festival**

Standing on the bridge next to Sakura, Naruto munched happily on his squid on a stick. Sakura prefered to wait for dinner. Glancing over at her Naruto grinned. Sakura-chan was even more beautiful tonight than normal. She wore a light green yukata with a cherry flower pattern(just as Ino had predicted,) with her hair held back by a green silk ribbon with cherry flower decorations. And sitting just behind her right ear was the flower comb, put there by Naruto's shaking fingers.

_I wish I had one of Ero-senin's books here. I could sure use a hand._

Sakura's eyes were busy scanning the crowd of festival goers looking to see if any of their friends were in sight. Naruto contented himself to stare at Sakura out of the corner of his eye while pretending to watch the floating laterns on the river. There was one particulary pretty latern right there next to the little cloud of insects flying towards him. Which reminded him Shino had been away a few days now... Naruto interuppted his train of thoughts to bat at the small cloud of insects currently hovering in front of his face. Before Sakura could turn her head to ask Naruto what he was doing, Ino appeared in the crowd before her with Chôji, Kiba and Hinata. Hinata was hugging a white puppy who was asleep in her arms. Kiba was wearing a big grin.

"Ino!" Sakura said happily.

Ino gave her an appraising look. Nodding in satifaction that Sakura was dressed as if on a real date, she smiled happily at Sakura.

"Wow that's a great outfit Ino." Sakura said a touch of jelousy in her voice.

She could never look as polished as Ino, Ino had an inner sense of style that had started when she was still a little girl. Ino was dressed in a turquoise blue yukata with green and gold flower patterns, her hair was twisted into a complicated looking bun and threaded through with flowers, she drew admiring looks from men and women all around them. Hinata was dressed much more modestly in a white and grey yukata with cloud patterns, as becomes the inheriter of the Hyûga clan her maids had told her while they chose her outfit. She had been allowed no makeup or jewellery for this 'outing without strict supervision'. Chôji looked smart in a plain black yukata with grey touches and his habitual scarf. His 5,9 frame easily towering over everyone else.

All the while Naruto was being harrassed by the cloud of insects which hovered easily out of reach dodging his swipes and trying to get even closer. Naruto tried to discreetly smell himself wondering if maybe he hadn't washed enough, or if it was the cheap deoderant he'd chosen. The insects took the chance to swoop in and drop something before him. Out of reflex he caught it. A small ear piece lay on his palm, for a long moment he looked at it dumbly. Suddenly Kiba was beside him. Glancing sideways Naruto noted that Sakura was surrounded by their friends effectively blocking her from sight.

"Put it in man, watta ya waitin' for?" Kiba hissed.

"Eh? Kiba? What's goin' on?" Naruto asked, confused as all hell.

Kiba looked at him with a one sided grin, showing a hint of fang.

"Put it in, we're gonna help you out. We figured you'd screw this up if we didn't watch out for you." Turning towards the others Kiba casually blocked Sakura's veiw of Naruto.

Quick as lightening Naruto slipped in the ear phone.

-Naruto? Can you hear me?- Shino voice sounded loud in his ear.

Covering his ear and trying to hide the motion behind Kiba at the same time, Naruto whispered back.

"Sure, that you Shino?"

-Yes, don't speak Naruto. Number one date rule, don't act like a nutcase. Just listen. We're going to be watching your date from now on, if we think somethings going wrong we'll give you some advice or try and help out.- Shino said.

"Yea-oops." Naruto stopped himself answering.

"Naruto? Are you ready?" Sakura was looking at him a little strangely.

"Sure Sakura-chan! Just watching the laterns. Heh heh." Naruto covered.

"Do you want to walk around some more? We haven't seen the right side yet." Sakura said.

"Uh...' Naruto paused to think.

-Go idiot! You haven't won her a prize yet!- Ino's voice hissed in his ear. Naruto jumped.

"Ino!" He said.

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"In-**a** that case why don't we go down the right side?" Naruto finished feebly.

-Chicks dig gifts Naruto.- Kiba's voice said. –Number one date rule. That and do not piss off the big scary Daddy.-

Walking slowly they passed stand after stand packed with kids and parents. Occasionally Sakura would stop and say something Naruto would answer then silence would fall between them again.

-NARUTO! What are you doing? Say something you big dummy!- Ino's voice bounced around his skull.

-Keep your voice down Ino.- Shino said. –Naruto don't you know how to have a conversation?-

_How d'ya want me ta answer, Sakura-chan's right there._ Naruto thought furiously.

-Hey Naruto don't sweat it, just ask about her work at the hospital. Chicks love talking about themselves.-

-HEY!-

-Ino, talk quietly.- This time Chouji's voice floated down the wire. -Ask Sakura about her work, it'll show you're interested in her. Showing interest in a girl for more than her body is the number one date rule.-

His head turning from so much conflicting advice. Naruto turned to try and say something to Sakura. She stood under a tree, its firey red leaves falling slowly around her. She was lit by a string of laterns in the lower branches of the tree. Her head was tilted back, her lips parted in a soft smile. Naruto forgot how to breathe, his heart started to pound strangely. She looked more beautiful than ever.

-Oh Sakura, you are the most beautiful girl in the world!- Hissed Chôji.

-No! Say something more poetic!- This from Ino.

-Nah, poetry's for sissy boys. Tell her you think she looks hot.- Kiba suggested.

-Compare her to a summer's day! A flower, a star, a bloody kitten, say something idiot!- Ino wailed.

-Naruto shut your mouth and stop drooling.- Shino suggested. This Naruto did, shaking his head.

_Have to take advantage of the situation! Do like in Ero-sennin's books!_

Putting what he hoped was a suave look on his face, Naruto slicked back his hair again (okay he ran his hands over his hair which only sprang straight back up again) and approached Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, those leaves sure look pretty next to you." Naruto said slidling up in what he hoped was a cool way.

A collective groan was heard over the ear piece. Sakura cast her head around confused.

"I'm sure I heard something just now, like the wind moaning or something. Weird." Sakura frowned ignoring what Naruto had just said.

She almost sighed at the way her head kept turning over her conversation with Sasuke-kun that afternoon. Firmly deciding to live in the moment, at least for that night, she brought her mind back to the present.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked smiling at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back.

"Yeah! Uh, where would you like to go?" Naruto asked, looking left and right for a romantic looking restaurant.

"How about the noodle stand over there?" Sakura offered pointing to a little stand set up in the shade of a wall next to a quiet stretch of river. "It's not Ichiraku's, but it's probably alright."

Naruto's tummy rumbled.

-No way Naruto! We worked too hard for you to take her to a noodle stand!- Ino's voice burst into his ear.

-Geez a little class man, take her somewhere you can sit down inside at least. Like Pizza!- Kiba said.

-Pizza? That's your idea of romantic date food?- Ino asked in a horrified voice.

-Hm, hm, Ino's right, All you can eat barbeque is much better!- Chouji added.

-An Achimichi knows food.- Shino said trying to keep the peace between the three chunnins. –However, perphaps a restuarant of Sakura's favourite food type would be a good choice?-

Silence met this last remark.

-Listen to Shino these other two are date-poison!- Ino said in a stridant voice.

Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto I think I'm going faint with hunger, I keep hearing things." Still shaking her head, Sakura looked at Naruto frozen on the spot by the conflicting advice.

Ino's last advice stopped the confusion.

"Gee Sakura-chan, I was kinda hoping we could eat your favourite food tonight. You know kinda makes a change, I mean we're always eating ramen when we're hanging out." Naruto said taking his courage in both hands.

"Now that we're on an official date and all, we should mark the occasion." He clasped both hands behind his head grinning like mad.

"An official date?" Sakura asked sounding confused.

Naruto's heart sank like a stone.

"Ne, Sakura-chan you said...'

Swift as lighting Sakura grabbed his hand with hers.

"If it's an official date then we should start acting like it no?" She teased a light blush on her cheeks.

Firmly she berated herself.

_Sakura Haruno, how could you be such an ungrateful pig of a girl to almost ignore the kindest, most loyal, most trusting...,_Sakura stopped her train of thought, that sort of thinking led to trouble. _ From here on I'm giving my full attention to the man beside me, and never mind the phantoms bothering me._

Naruto didn't even hear the quiet sounds of triumph coming from the earpiece, they weren't louder than the spinning in his head and the pounding of the blood in his body. Heat flushed his face, as it always did when someone showed him an open display of affection. Usually if he got a kind look or word from Iruka-sensei, publically he brushed it off didn't do to seem too desperate for attention from the old man.

But Sakura-chan, he wanted to rub that attention on him like a scent, wear it where ever he went, especially when the villagers kept giving him the cold shoulder. Wanted to rub it in their faces. Look! Someone loves me! She loves me, this fine, beautiful, smart, strong, respected, good women loves me! Loves Me! Naruto Uzimaki, the drop out, the loser, the Kyuubi carrier, I am worthy in her eyes!

His heart hurt a little from the dizzying falls and climbs of the day. But his smile never wavered, a warm feeling grew in Sakura's chest at that smile, a feeling she was careful not to examine too closely, that way led to madness.

"Wha-what ever you say Sakura-chan." Naruto said happy to simply hold her hand like that in public.

"Are you still hungry? I wouldn't mind some Okononimiyaki. That way you could choose a ramen one and I could choose a seafood one." Sakura turned still holding his hand in hers.

An instant of hesitation and then he was there beside her the most natural place in the world to be for him. Her hand fimly caught in his, his eyes turned to her face, his open heart there on his face saying love me I am yours, because truely, his face and heart didn't know what else to say to her. Sakura felt her heart squeeze and not in a good way. Because even with the best of intentions, even with half her heart leaning towards the smiling blond beside her, the other half was walking off towards a stern eyed, silent young man waiting all alone.

-Hey Kiba? Where are you going?- Shino's voice asked.

-Eh, nowhere, it's just I got something to do, he should be alright from now on. He's got you three afterall.- Kiba voice sounded rushed.

-I guess he noticed Hinata huh?- Ino asked a little later.

Naruto wondered what that meant, he wished could just chuck the earpiece out, but Sakura seemed to have her eyes glued on him now.

-I guess this has been coming for a while now.- Shino said the smallest note of worry in his usually emotionless voice.

-Do you think your team will...- Chôji started.

-I do not think anything of the sort.- Shino said curtly. –Shall we get back to helping Naruto, we can only save one love life at a time people.-

Naruto's head was still spinning with all this talk, teams, and Kiba and Hinata, and Shino sounding worried. It wasn't until Sakura wapped him on the head with the menu board that he realised it was time to order.

**Konoha Public Gardens.**

Kiba rounded the last corner in the winding path. At the end was a pagoda half covered in climbing plants who bloomed at night giving a soft perfume to the air from their delicate trumpet flowers. But that scent couldn't hide the one he was following. Sitting in the pagoda half hidden in the shade was Hinata, her head lowered, hands twisted together. At her feet Sada-chan sat whining trying to climb back up onto her mistress's lap.

Kiba slowed his walk until he stopped just outside the pagoda's entrance. He didn't have the courage to go any further. He'd seen her face earlier tonight, when she'd seen Naruto and Sakura together. He'd seen her sitting silently while they'd all given their best advice to Naruto, and seen her leave just as silently when Sakura had taken Naruto's hand.

He'd really thought he had a chance. Really thought that if he gave it his best, just like Naruto, that she would turn those white eyes on him. She was hurting, he could see that, she smiled so seldom. She bore without complaint hundreds of cuts big and small on her heart, he wanted to wipe them away. He wanted to stand between her and all the hurts of the world. He wanted to make her laugh with his antics, to brighten her strict, dark world. Let a little wildness in. He wanted her to look at him with those white eyes and smile, and know that he was the cause. He wanted to watch as her gentle hands soothed away hurts with just their tenderness, not the medical training that Sakura had. Wanted to protect her from all the world.

At the beginning Kiba was happy to look out for Hinata like a never had little sister. She was smaller, frailer, more timid. In his team it was his job to watch out for her. He thought she was funny for trailing around Konoha, reliving memories of Naruto. He remembered a time when he'd thought it was cute the way she idolised him, but he never thought it was serious. And then she seemed to forget Naruto, to concentrate on her team, on her training.

And that made Kiba happy, and then he looked at her one day and she smiled and he knew. It wasn't just that she happily accepted to spend time together with him. That whatever he wanted to do that day, she was happy to tag along making no complaints. No, oneday he started to realise it was important to him that they do what she wanted to do. That it was important that he knew what made her smile, so he could be it, what made her frown, so he could remove it from her world, what made her cry, so he could rip it to shreds.

He realised he was falling for her. Then the day when Naruto returned from training and Hinata had seen Naruto again, Kiba'd realised she hadn't fallen for him. It'd been hard to bury the feelings of hurt, of rejection. It'd made him colder towards Naruto than he should've been. But he'd decided to just keep on trying. Naruto still seemed oblivious to Hinata, and until he'd turned his eyes on Hinata, there was still a chance that she would tire of chasing after a man who never saw her.

Bitterness curled his lip, exposing the little fang that marked him an Inuzuka. Turning abruptly on his heel Kiba stumbled back as Sada sank her teeth into his sandle. An uncomfortable silence grew as Kiba tried to degage the stubborn puppy from his foot without crossing Hinata's gaze. The difficult task of two people in close proximity trying to pretend the other isn't there.

Finally Hinata sighed.

"Sada-chan, release." She commanded firmly making a come here motion with her hand.

Finally happy to have some attention Sada waddled on her fat little legs over to Hinata who picked her up. Kiba shifted from foot to foot.

"If you're going home I can walk you." He said stiffly.

Hinata shook her head, burying her face into the puppy's soft fur. Kiba looked up at the roof of the pagoda, a trailing stem of vine twined down, he wrapped it determinedly around his finger.

"You probably still have a chance."

Hinata didn't need an explanation to know what Kiba was referring to. She buried her face deeper into Sada-chan's back.

Angry Kiba yanked the little stem attached to his hand. The vine covered roof trembled dirt and leaves floating down. Autumn was here, Kiba reflected shaking himself like a dog to rid himself of the leaves. Hinata raised her head, taking advantage of Kiba's occupation to gaze at him with miserable eyes.

She'd never asked for this. Many would think her bad, she felt she was bad, ungrateful, worthless. Only, how could she turn from her feelings for Naruto? Since she'd first started school and met the eternal loser who never gave up, she'd felt something light in her. Something that for the first time in her life gave her hope, that made her think she could do something herself, something incredible. Something that made watching him magic. She watched him at first with a child's admiration and crush. As she'd grown she'd changed, put her admiration to real use and fought to gain his attention. Everything she did was to make herself worthy of him.

Then Naruto left, and Kiba started and things got confused. She'd never forgotton the way it felt to watch Naruto, the way he would smile even when failing. The way her heart would squeeze, her breath stop when he won. He was the living proof of the truth she stubbornly held on to. That even if you were born without talent, you could make the grade, you could be worth something if you worked. By trying, and trying, and trying, even she could beat a natural genius, even she could make her father glow with pride to call her daughter.

Feeling her normal stupor of weakness overcoming her, Hinata stood up swaying, Sada-chan held out at arms length.

"You should take her back." She whispered.

Kiba looked at the struggling puppy. He'd been so happy when Hinata'd accepted her. The shy smile on Hinata's face changing to giggles, as the puppy licked her face. The way Sada-chan wriggled in ecstasy as he explained that she would live with the nice smelling lady. It had seemed like a sign, and now she wanted to give Sada back. As if she could wipe her hands clean of him in one swoop.

Kiba shook his head, eyes glaring at the ground. No way she was just going to back out of their almost history of love. He knew she cared even a little for him, like he cared for her.

"She's yours now. Even if I took her she'd only try and go back to you." He raised his eyes anger glinting in them. "Don't you know once you accept a dog you can't just change your mind afterwards? It's with you for life."

"Ki-kiba-kun, I-I'm..." Hinata started arms still outstretched and tiring from their load.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" he yelled, punching the side of the pagoda.

Leaves showered down on all three of them, Sada stopped squirming and whined at the anger in his voice. The pagoda gave an ominous creaking sound before the roof collasped.

Coughing from the dust, Hinata realised there was a crushing weight on her chest. Opening her eyes, she saw Kiba's face inches from her own, felt the warmth of Sada-chan trapped between them.

They were outside, safe on the ground. Kiba had grabbed her swung her around behind him and threw her out of the door, leaping after to cover her with his body. His eyes were still angry, his face red. For an instant Hinata thought he might be angry enough to kiss her without permission, for an instant she wondered what it would feel like. Then she buried her lower face into Sada-chan to remove the chance, closing her eyes desperately.

Kiba saw the move. He grinned savagely, and leaned his face in closer so that when he spoke his lips moved against the skin of her cheek.

"You keep her. She was my gift to you."

Wrenching himself away he hurled himself into the night with a howl. Somewhere in the darkness Akamaru answered.

Lying motionless on the ground, Hinata raised her hand to touch her cheek gently. Her fingers came away wet. Putting them to her lips she tasted salt, and she knew it wasn't hers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Relationships are hard. How ever will these things work out! heh heh. Only the author knows!


	7. Sasuke, The right path

Finally I finished it, I thought it was about time the plot picked up a little, so here comes thenext step in Kabuto's diabolical plan! Enjoy. Promise the next chapter will be quicker.

Disclaimer: For the extremely unaware, Naruto and all associated characters are not figments of my imagination, but of anothers. I just borrow them from time to time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Following the right path!   
**

**Little Twin River**

Kakashi was busy eating his breakfast when Sasuke arrived at the restuarant. Unfortunately the wiley shinobi had his back to the door and by the time Sasuke arrived at his table, Kakashi's bowl was empty and his mask was back in place. Not letting his irritation show, Sasuke sat down beside him and accepted a bowl of rice. Clicking his chopsticks together Sasuke reached for a salted fish.

"Itadakimasu!" Kakashi called cheerfully.

Sasuke controlled the desire to shove his chopsticks up Kakashi's nose. He wasn't sure he'd succeed anyway, and it'd been a while since he'd eaten in peace.

_Damn cat._

Sasuke tried not to show his tiredness, but three days march and a night of restless dreams filled with police badges, his father and Jiro in Superhero costumes, and the occasional confused dream of Kabuto in a tutu, had left him less than glossy. Add that to the fact that he was not a morning person to begin with, and there was a good chance that not everyone who sat down at this table would be getting up again.

Kakashi ran over the Hokage's orders one more time in his head, not letting his frustration show.

**Hokage Office, three days ago.**

"One more time, this criminal that needs escorting, maybe connected with Kabuto and the new Sound, and you _want_ to assign Sasuke to the guard detail?" Kakashi asked, wondering if he'd survive checking her breath for sake.

Tsunade –sama flicked her eyes up at Kakashi irritated.

_What happened to the good old days when people simply obeyed the Hokage?_ Tsunade wondered. _I'm sure grandfather never had to put up with this._

"I have a plan." She informed him shortly.

"And to have me fufill that plan I'll need to know about it." Kakashi argued.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"I've had my best agents scouring the country, and our neighbours for clues as to where Kabuto is hiding. And I'm coming up empty." She tapped a finger on the desk top.

Kakashi couldn't help but remember what just that one finger could accomplish.

"This is a time critical issue Kakashi. I need to get a lead on him, so I'm sending out bait, and I think it's a bait he really wants."

"Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Tsunade shrugged one shoulder.

"If this guy is connected to Kabuto, then there's a chance that Kabuto'll send somebody to kill him before he gets taken to the Fire Capital. And if I sweeten the pot by adding Sasuke, who knows, we might get Kabuto himself. Or someone he trusts enough to try and bring Sasuke in."

Kakashi shook his head.

"In the Rain Country, from what the boys said and what Sakura wrote in her reports, Kabuto was most likely there, and he didn't try to take Sasuke with him then, why would he interest himself now?"

"I'm hoping that he didn't have the chance then. I'm hoping that he was planning on pulling Sasuke out after he'd finished in the village. But things got too hot too fast. Our spies got suspicious, and then you two got there so quickly. I'm betting that he got wind of your arrival before he'd finished what ever it was he was doing, so he cut his losses, slaughtered the town and fled leaving a conscious and therefore troublesome Sasuke behind."

Kakashi felt the familiar sinking feeling he got whenever he was out argued. Standing backhe tried to ignore the way worry was eating its way up his spine.

"Seems alot to risk on a hope." He said finally.

"A shinobi's life rests on the decisions of their commanding officer." Tsunade said tiredly. "And a commanding officer's decisions rely on the information gathered and analysed."

Kakashi snapped a salut.

"What do you need me do?" He asked.

"Keep Sasuke visable and safe, if Kabuto sends someone, intercept them and bring them back, _alive_. Most importantly keep Sasuke in the dark about this. Good bait is dumb bait."

Tsunade handed him an envelope.

"Your precise mission orders, you leave ahead of the others. I'm counting on you Kakashi."

Kakashi snapped another salut and left.

**Little Twin River, present**

Kakashi turned the problem over in his head until Sasuke had finished his breakfast. Waiting for Sasuke to follow Kakashi sauntered out of the restaurant.

They crossed Jiro and Keji on the way out, Kakashi taking a moment to say something to Keji which Sasuke duly ignored by staring out of the door at the busy town street. Continuing on his way Kakashi wandered this way and that in the town, his head in his copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

Eventually Sasuke grew tired of following the Jounin randomly down the streets. He considered calling a stop, but couldn't work up the enthusiasm to call out. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't bear the thought of admitting the Jounin's behaviour was getting to him. It was Sakura and Naruto's job to tell Kakashi off when he got like this. Sasuke settled for wandering after him with a bored look on his face.

Much later Kakashi gave a start and turned his head to face Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke, what are you doing there?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke stopped where he was.

"You signaled me to follow you, so I followed you, all morning I've followed you." Sasuke said steadily, counting to ten in his head.

"Ah? I must have had a muscle twitch that's all." Kakashi said blinking slowly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke yelled in a very good imitation of Naruto. "You mean I've been following you around all morning because you had a muscle spasm?"

Sasuke's face was priceless. Without missing a beat Kakashi whipped out his pocket recon camera and snapped a picture. Sasuke's face turned purple with anger and he took a threatening step forward.

"Free time until 6 Sasuke, meet you at the hotel!" Kakashi said dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke ground his teeth together, trying to regain his self control. Eventually he turned and stalked off towards the town centre. From his viewpoint Kakashi let out a sigh. By now Jiro and Keji ought to have finished the preliminary meeting with the local officials and collected all the dossiers. As long as Keji hid the dossiers well there was no more risk of Sasuke finding out about the connection between Kabuto and the killer. Leaning back the Jounin regarded the sky, it had been days since he'd slept properly he could feel the need to sleep pulling at him.

Kakashi figured it had to be old age. If he lived any longer he'd start having grey hair with all the worry these kids of his put him through.

_Not really kids anymore._ He thought, considering.

They'd been treated as full blown ninja since the ages of 13, since that age they'd fought in a war on both sides, they'd suffered betrayal, loss, injury, they'd killed, and escaped death narrowly too many times to be still called children. How many shinobi did he know who regretted not having stayed children longer? During the wars there was no choice, he could only guess at what'd it cost the older shinobi jounin, taking 10 year old genins on potentially deadly missions.

Still it wasn't any safer now, there were still deaths, still Jounins who drank late into the night thinking over fallen subordinates, fallen teammates. Still too many names on the shrine stone.

He sighed, standing up he scanned the town. Time to take one or two more turns through the forest, see if Tsunade-sama's plan had borne any fruit yet.

**Little Twin River Town Centre**

"Hey mister."

_Mister?_ Sasuke asked himself feeling old.

"You with the others?" A snotty nosed kid grabbed Sasuke's forehead protector tugging on it.

Sasuke restrained the urge to just keep walking. Turning her fixed the kid with a cold look The kid stared back unaffected. Another smaller one, with an enormous pot belly ran up holding a threadbare teddy under one arm. Before he could blink he was encircled by a ring of brats each weirder looking than the one before.

_See, a moment of weakness and this is where it leads._ Sasuke thought kicking himself.

"Mister." The first one said. "Are you a policeman too?"

Trying to beat back his natural revulsion of children or any small _clingy_ thing, Sasuke gave what he thought was a natural smile.

"No." He said through gritted teeth still holding his lips in a smile.

"Are you a criminal?" Another smaller one asked.

One of the other ones wapped the speaker over the head, hissing at him. The others joined in a chorus of 'idiot', 'blockhead', 'loser'.

"If 'e were a crimimil, the policymen woulda locked 'im up wit the otha." One said showing alot of missing teeth.

Sasuke had a stab of pity for the small idiot. He stood there a petulant look on his face, just like another 'idiot' Sasuke knew of. Kneeling before the small child Sasuke looked at him seriously.

"They're right, if I was the criminal, the policemen would catch me, like they did the other. You should think a little longer before you speak. I'm a shinobi."

"They didn't catch him fast enough." The smaller one said his dark eyes glaring up at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?"

"They shoulda caught him sooner." The kid spat, an anger much to big for him seemed to rise up in his eyes.

"They caught him now. And now he won't hurt anyone else." Sasuke said.

"They shoulda caught him sooner." The kid repeated stubbornly.

"Maybe they did the best they could." Sasuke said anger making him raise his voice.

The kid glared at him, Sasuke knew that glare too well. It had stared out at him from his mirror most of his life. Just until three years ago, when even that look had died out of his eyes.

"Leave it alone kid, he's caught now. Just get on with life." Sasuke said tiredly, more to shut the kid up than because he believed it.

The kid pulled a face and poked his tongue out before running off down a dusty street that looked just like the others. The other kids lost interest one by one as Sasuke refused to answer their questions or let them touch his kunai and throwing stars. Finally left alone, Sasuke wandered aimlessly in the town trying to find somewhere to start searching for information. It didn't take long for him to realise that everywhere he went, he stood out. And noone wanted to talk to the strange shinobi police excort.

By chance he saw Goro leaning on a fence looking intently at something on the other side. Idly joining him, Sasuke leaned on the same fence and gazed in the same direction. He found himself looking at a normal house, small, plain, certainly not worth the rapt attention that Goro was giving it. Goro flicked his eyes to Sasuke, Sasuke ignored the look except to note that for the first time Goro seemed calm. At least he was no longer jumping or twitching around like he normally did.

"Doesn't look like a murder scene does it?" Goro said suddenly.

Sasuke looked at him sideways. Goro let out a low whistle seeing the look.

"They really are keeping you out of the loop huh?"

Sasuke tried to keep an irritated look off his face.

"I know what I need to know." Sasuke said gruffly.

"Huh." Goro said, he pulled out a long strand of grass from the fence and twisted it around his fingers.

Noticing that Goro wasn't about to go into further details, Sasuke swallowed a few swear words and tried to keep his voice casual.

"So about this guy..." Sasuke started reluctantly.

"The serial nut." Goro supplied.

"Yeah, what was his deal?"

Goro huffed out a breath, shifting his feet restlessly.

"Pretty youngish women, not that uncommon, but..." Goro hesitated.

Sasuke waited patiently, usually people loved to hear the sound of their own voices. If given the right most people will blurt out their entire lives to a silent listener. So Sasuke waited. Goro shuffled on the spot a little then frowning deeply he stilled and said in a more serious voice.

"It was the way he killed them. When a serial uses a single method or repeats something, it's because it means something to them. But, we can't find anything in his past that would connect him to..." Goro paused again.

"Burning his victims alive, or poisoning them?" Sasuke asked.

"Both, no history of poison or fire starting, no burns suffered in his childhood, no access to high level medicines. Nothing. Just paff, one day serial looney with a poisoning skill the equal to a shinobi and a fetish for fire."

"Odd." Sasuke agreed keeping his face clear of his racing thoughts.

Against his will he felt himself becoming more drawn into the puzzle. Leaning his chin on his hand he tried to organise the information he had.

"How was he getting the poison if he had no training?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know, it's one of the mysteries of the case. Seems it was one hell of a poison as well. Bah, anyway we're taking a report back to Konoha, for some reason they've asked Tsunade-sama to help analyse the poison he used. Everyone really wants to get their hands on the supplier." Goro said shrugging.

"I guess he's the really interesting one." Sasuke said straightening up. "What report were you talking about?"

"The one Jiro-san and Keji-san picked up today, packed full of juicy details." Goro said leaning back onto the fence.

Sasuke turned his head to hide the gleam in his eye. If he couldn't find out anything about Kabuto this time around, he could at least satifisy his curiousity about this nut case. After all he had nothing better to do.

**Hotel Little Twin River**

Sasuke shuffled the papers carefully. He only had to search a few minutes before he'd found the folder. Now resting easily in a tree fork Sasuke guarded one eye on the main entrance of the hotel and the other scanned the borrowed papers avidly.

The good thing about working with regular cops, Sasuke decided, is that they were as straight as a die. If they'd been shinobi he'd have to keep both eyes on every entrance into the hotel.

He skipped through most of the childhood information, the early records mentioned that he'd run with a group of rogue shinobi for a while but had been kicked out for lack of skills. Later records were mostly small crimes, a little theft, a little property damage, a little public disorder, mostly drunken behaviour. He'd been unusally quiet for almost a year, dissapearing from the scene, and then the interesting stuff, the murders.

Sasuke sat a long time in the tree, forgetting to keep an eye on the hotel in his growing absorbtion and germinating suspicions.

Reaching the end he slowly closed the folder. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree trunk. Everything was swimming in his head, all the information, the details, the possible implications. There were things there, details that perphaps only he would recognise for what they were. Things that wouldn't mean anything to anyone else. Things that pointed to Kabuto, to the Sound, to Orochimaru.

Sliding out of the tree he padded across the roof top and slipped back into the room he shared with Keji. Rehiding the folder and lying down on his futon, he stared at the ceiling one detail about the murders turning over and over in his mind.

Green eyes, all the young women had green eyes.

He had to see this nut case tonight, he had to know.

**Jail, Little Twin River**

Sasuke fitted like a shadow into the shadows of the Police Station. For the fifth time that night he smirked at the ease of outmaneuvering the normal cops. For the tenth time he was grateful that Kakashi had been around so little.

_Geez, so this is why shinobi cops were so popular._ Sasuke thought, barely holding back a snort of derision as he slipped through an open door and into the cell area. Silently he closed the door behind him.

This town was small, there were only two holding cells and only one of them was occupied.

_Guess he's my serial killer_. Sasuke thought eyeing the shivering, twitching man lit by the pale moonlight from the little barred window at the side of the cell.

He lay under a grey blanket on an uncomfortable looking floor. Every now and then he'd give a particulary big twitch and knock a body part against the ground. Sasuke approached slowly trying to make as little noise as possible. The man woke anyway, he reguarded the shadows with feverish eyes his hands twitching violently now.

"Are you there? Master?" The man whispered hoarsely.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"I'm sorry master, I didn't find her. But I found others like her. You saw them, I felt that you saw them. All the green eyed bitches." His face twisted in rage or pain, Sasuke controlled the urge to choke what he wanted out of the man.

"You were pleased, I felt it, my medicines let me feel. Please I need more, Master, the pain." His voice trailed off to a whisper.

Tears dripped down his hollowed cheeks, his teeth clattered together. Before Sasuke could do anything, the man straightened suddenly his body stiffening until only his feet and his head touched the ground. Sasuke took a step forward, but the man relaxed just as suddenly, gasping.

"Please Master, I'm sorry I didn't find her, I tried but I couldn't get in, they wouldn't let me in, I couldn't get to her, and when she came out she was always with the others. Never alone, never weak. Always with them. But they didn't see me, the fox, the red eyes, they never saw me watching them." The man babbled.

Sasuke felt things harden in him at the words, fox, red eyes. That had to be Naruto and then either him or Kakashi-sensei.

"So you came home." Sasuke hissed.

The man shivered at the hissing sound.

"Yes, you wanted the green eyed girl, so I got you green eyed girls, but you were never happy. You liked it at first, their screaming, but after, always after, you wanted _her_. But I couldn't get her. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, my medicine, I need it." The man crawled forward his hand outstretched.

Sasuke drew back digusted. This was the tool Kabuto used? This useless scrap of flesh? The dry crying sound, the shuffling sound as the man pulled himself across the floor towards Sasuke's shadows made Sasuke's stomach roll. Had Kabuto really thought such a weakling could get to Sakura, could get past him, past Naruto?

No, he realised coldly, this man was nothing but a test subject for something else. Someone else. A test subject who'd either escaped or been let loose for a field test. But that still didn't answer the question of why Sakura, why was he fixated on Sakura? Fully rehidden in the shadows Sasuke thought hard.

A low whistle came from the little window. Sasuke stiffened resisting the urge to rush to the window and look out. The effect on the man in the cell was instantaneous. He stopped crawling, stopped his pleading, stopped shivering and twitching. He stilled and waited. Sasuke couldn't help thinking about a rabbit being watched by a snake.

"Master." He whispered.

"No," came the soft voice. "Just a faithful servant, like you. Master sends a gift."

At this a small object was tossed between the bars, it landed on the floor and rolled towards the man. The man scrabbled towards it delighted, making little gurgling sounds of happiness. Sasuke almost screamed in frustration as the shadow at the window dissapeared. Turning his attention to the giggling man, Sasuke felt the cold lump of realisation hit him. Even as the man lifted the small pill towards his lips Sasuke felt his throat form the yell. Against his better judgement Sasuke threw himself against the bars yelling for help.

He stretched his arms into the cell, but the man had scrambled back out of reach. He looked at Sasuke, his mad eyes greedy. He popped the pill into his mouth even as the first police burst through the door.

Everything happened so quick after that, strangely none of the police questioned his being there. They only needed to see the Uchiha fan on his back and he was as good as one of them. They assumed he was taking over his family's work, and Sasuke saw no reason to put them wrong.

Kakashi-sensei was harder to put off. Eventually he withdrew unconvinced by Sasuke's protesting only curiousity about who they would escorting. Keji-san and Jiro-san seemed proud that he'd taken an interest. Goro was agitated.

But then their prisoner had nearly died of quick poisoning. Only the alert given by Sasuke and the preparation of the local officers had saved him. Some smart person had been keeping an anti-poison kit on hand, and even better had thought to train in using it. The man still lay on the ground more dead than alive, but alive enough that a good medic would pull him through enough to talk. Sasuke had to work hard to put off the offers of congratulatory drinks.

In the end it was Kakashi-sensei and Keji-san who saved him. They decided to move out that night. Little Twin River had no hospital, and the closest was two days walk. It was decided to move the prisoner back to Konoha for two reasons, one it was a hidden village of shinobi, two it had Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, and Sakura. Sasuke worried his bottom lip with his teeth over taking the killer into Konoha, closer to Sakura, but resolved to put himself on guard over either him or Sakura.

When the local captain complained that he'd be better off in the main hospital of the capital. Kakashi-sensei pointed out that Konoha was only two days of forced march for them, while the capital was a good four days away.

Sasuke and Goro were given the job of taking care of the hotel and the gear. Together they made short work of the job and met the already moving group outside of town. Goro took an end of the stretcher from Jiro who fell into a guard position. Sasuke joined Kakashi-sensei in the surrounding trees. Nervousness pushed them to move quickly, sacrificing silence for speed.

As Kakashi-sensei had said, clearly the poison supplier knew he was in danger of being uncovered and would stop at nothing to cover his tracks. Their best hope was to get to Konoha as quickly as possible.

**Forest, Fire Country.**

The three police men had been taking turns carrying an end of the stretcher but they were tiring. Finally Kakashi-sensei called a halt. Lying the stretcher gratefully on the ground, the two carriers rubbed their arms and drank tiredly from the little water they carried. Everyone moved as quickly as possible, while they were resting they were too vunerable to attack. Sasuke used the pause to set up a few more traps for anyone following them through the trees.

Landing back next to the group Sasuke saw Kakashi started his preparations for summoning.

Sasuke gratefully took the drink Goro offered, not minding the warm slightly off taste of the water. Calling forth his jutsu dogs, Kakashi sent the fastest back towards Konoha to ask for reinforcements, the others spread out. One particulary ugly one with a squashed in face sniffed the ground next to the prisoner.

"What is it Pakkun?" Kakashi asked accepting a drink from Goro aswell.

"Kakashi!" Pakkun howled suddenly.

But it was too late, even as a suspicious look crossed Kakashi's face and he stared at the water he'd been given, his body was falling to the ground. Sasuke felt a pain in his stomach and he remembered the strange taste of the water. Looking at Goro in confusion he saw the careful way Goro was watching him.

"You..." Sasuke started before falling to the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

Jiro, Keji and the dogs reacted immediately. But it was too late, the little clearing was suddenly filled with shinobi. Sasuke watched in horror as the two police men were subdued brutally. Moving as quickly as possible around the incrediable pain creeping from his stomach throughout his body, Sasuke took out the little pack Sakura always made him carry with him. Taking out the all round poison counter he swallowed it hoping it would work quickly. Crawling, hissing at the pain, Sasuke made his way towards Goro where he crouched over the prisoner. Arriving too late he saw Goro stand up with a bloody knife in his hand.

"It really is better like this, Sasuke-kun." Goro said. "I can remove this mistake and bring you back all at once. The doctor will be so happy."

Sasuke grimaced at him as the pain left the other parts of his body and concentrated itself on his curse seal. Forcing himself into a crouching position, Sasuke slipped a kunai out and held it ready. Goro looked at him surprised, his face twitched.

"You can move? The doctor will not be pleased his medicines are not working as he planned." Goro's bloodied hand started jiggling.

"Anti-poison, every well prepared shinobi carrys them." Sasuke spat.

Sasuke clapped one hand to his curse seal as a burst of pain shot through it. Goro looked at him puzzled his whole body starting to jerk.

"You're going to fight? That wasn't in the plan." Goro's face took on a worried look. "This will slow us down. The doctor is waiting."

Sasuke's brain raced, he had to decide quickly.

"Fine let's go see your doctor, I got a couple of questions for him." Sasuke held down another muscle spasm. "But you leave the cops and Kakashi-sensei out of this. They live I come quietly."

Goro frowned, noticing how badly he was shaking Goro slipped out a bottle of pills and swallowed one. He closed his eyes and seemed to relax almost instantly.

"See you got me so nervous I had to take more medicine." Goro complained. "I have to be careful not to run out before I'm allowed more."

Signaling the shinobi to come forward with the unconcious prisoners, Goro looked appraisingly at Sasuke.

"If we kill them you can't stop us."

"No but I can slow you all down long enough for this stuff to kill me." Sasuke gasped as the pain from his seal clawed its way up his spine and into his brain.

A small stream of blood leaked from Sasuke's nose as if to emphasis his point. Goro frowned again.

"Besides if you kill them, those idiots Naruto and Sakura will never stop hunting us. This way they'll have to accept that I chose to go with you." Sasuke said wiping at his nose.

"Why did you take the anti-poison? The doctor doesn't want you dead, it wasn't poison. You shouldn't mix his medicines with other things." Goro bit his finger as he thought.

"Decide!" Sasuke yelled. "Me alive, or me dead. What does your doctor want?"

"Alive." Goro said.

He signalled to the others and they dropped the prisoners. Sasuke grimaced as his head felt like it was being forced open. There was a poofing sound and all but two of the shinobi's dissapeared.

_Clones._ Sasuke thought as darkness came up fast.

Fighting it back he looked at the blood now pouring from his nose, he could taste it heavy and metal in the back of his throat. Goro quickly gave orders to the two real shinobi who caught Sasuke under his arms and prepared to leave with him.

"It's a good thing Sakura gave anti-poison kits to the whole team." Sasuke called out suddenly.

Goro looked at him suspiciously, but signalled the shinobi to take him ahead. Before he blacked out Sasuke saw Goro move off through the undergrowth even as they took to the trees.

Behind them, Pakkun crept out of the bushes and ran towards Kakashi's limp form. Sniffing through his pouch pack he found the anti-poison from the faint trace of Sakura's scent, and worked the cork out. Using his own mouth he pushed the pill between Kakashi's lips. Then he settled back to wait for the pill to melt and hopefully, hopefully work.


	8. The right path

Hmm yet another SakuraNaruto moment, aww they're so sweet together.Now who out there really thought I'd leave the story unfinished? Shame on you! No SakuraNaruto goodness for you! That's right, turn around and leave this fanfic! Come back next chapter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Following the right path**

**Hospital Research Lab, Konoha**

After all the intensive research on the samples brought back from the Rain Country Massacre, Sakura finally felt she was on the right path. Eyes glued to the microscope her tiredness was pushed back as she noted something new. The little pills were finally giving up some of their secrets.

_This is interesting, I better write it down. _

Without looking up from the microscope, Sakura reached out her hand to grab the ink brush, sentences already forming in her head. Her hand hit something, at the same time soft and hard, definately not pen shaped. Absently she tested it searching for a brush, not recognising the outline she raised her head slowly. Extracting her brain from sample analysis was like swimming up through thick syrup. Blinking a few time to refocus her eyes a shape swam into veiw.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" She screeched yanking her hand back as if it'd been burned.

"Naruto?" She asked unsure, her brain still half swimming with her work.

Naruto stood back turned, body rigid as if he'd been touched by too much electricity. Slowly his head turned to look at her, a priceless look on his face.

"Sa-sakura-chan." He whispered.

Sakura felt her face heat up, shaking her head violently trying to forget the sensation of his butt under her hand.

"Gah! I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know anyone was there! I thought your were a brush, I was looking for a brush, only I wasn't looking and then, and then..." She trailed off her face hot enough to fry eggs on. Naruto didn't seem to be listening.

_Thankyou butt pants! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!_

Naruto relived the moment in his head.

"Hey, Naruto?"

_Naruto opened the door to the Lab juggling two takeaway bowls of ramen. Sakura hadn't left the hospital for days now, he missed her company, Sasuke was on mission and training alone just wasn't cutting it. So he'd put on his newest pair of butt pants and sauntered over to the hospital research labs. Sure enough there was Sakura hunched over a microscope._

"Hey! Naruto!"

Her bedding, tossed in a corner, was rumpled and the room smelled like chemicals and dead air. Wrinkling his nose, Naruto entered, Sakura didn't even twitch. Naruto was used to that, when she was doing her research she really gave over all her concentration. It was part of the reason a young women like her was allowed to even work on a case like this one. Naruto was proud of her. Absently he wandered around the room, waiting for her to take note of his presence.

"Oi! I'm talking to you, hello!"

He knew better than to disturb her, she could be in the middle of an important break through. So he waited, he noted an untouched bento box sitting on a bench beside Sakura. Figuring he could set up a romantic dinner scene without disturbing her he slid in next to her and began laying out things. He'd much rather not eat in this room, but he knew his chances of getting her out of here before the research was finished or Tsunade-sama ordered her out, were close to zero.

"Naruto! I'm talking to you!"

Obessional was a word which suited Sakura. Like him or Sasuke. So he laid out the ramen bowls, opened the bento box...and then it happened. Her hand was touching his left butt cheek. Trying very hard not to move Naruto felt his heart stop. Was she really feeling him up? Never in his wildest dreams did he think it would start like this. Not with her, he'd pictured her as the shy type, she'd blush while he proved his strong, yet sensitive (the book said chicks digged sensitive, strong men, chee women were complicated!) manly desire, and then just as suddenly her hand was yanked back and Sakura's screech filled the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, if you don't start listening to me I swear I'm going to pummel you!"

Naruto opened the door to the Lab juggling two takeaway bowls of ramen. Sakura hadn't left the hospital for days now, he missed her company, Sasuke was on mission and training alone just wasn't cutting it...

Before the replay could continue any further a heavy blow knocked Naruto to the floor. Dazedly Naruto lifted his eyes a vague feeling of pain spreading from the top of his head. Sakura stood above him panting, eyes wide, different emotions fighting for dominace. Embarassment, anger, shame, laughter. Naruto grinned, she was so cute when she tried to deny her more hormone driven feelings. Deciding to see if today was the day she admitted her attraction to him he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, you don' have ta do that, after what we just shared you can.."

Sakura's face found new shades of red.

"What we shared? We didn't share anything! My hand slipped, that's all!" Sakura babbled desperately.

Naruto's face fell ever so slightly at her frantic denials. Seeing it Sakura winced, the familiar feeling of shame creeping through her. Hitching up his smile again Naruto came up to kneeling.

"I brought lunch, if you're hungry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned at her.

"Th-that's great Naruto, I do feel hungry." She said extending her hand as an apology to help him to his feet.

Naruto felt his heart skip at the offered contact. Stopping himself from grabbing her one hand with both of his, Naruto climbed slowly to his feet savouring the cool feeling of her skin.

Once standing Naruto found himself unwilling to break contact, it was very rare that someone actually touched him, especially from choice. On her side Sakura found herself reliving the agonising moment when she'd realised what she was touching. Firmly she tried to push all memory of the feeling of firm rounded flesh from her mind Breaking through the memory Sakura realised that she was still holding Naruto's hand. Blushing again she removed her hand quickly, taking a step back. Naruto didn't try to stop her.

Poking her head into through the open door, Tsunade saw her younger pupil, and the village's number one loud mouth staring dumbly at the floor. Noting the tension she sighed, how she wished Sakura would just get over this stupid shyness, one good round with Naruto and things would get better. It just wasn't normal for young shinobi to not be engaging in physical relationships. Not with the threat of death hanging over their heads. In her memory only the Hyuugas were this prissy. Even the Uchihas weren't this strict, and thinking about Uchihas, if ever there was a shinobi that needed a good rolling Sasuke was it.

Rubbing her temples Tsunade had a fleeting thought for Kakashi, also a confirmed celebate, this team was made for each other. She remembered she had her first real experience with sex when she was 14, but then Konoha had been in the middle of a long drawn out war and everyday could've been her last. War makes you grow up fast, and after you've killed your first enemy, the difference between child, and adult blurs. For the umpteenth time she considered using some fobidden jutsus to get Sakura moving in the right direction, but even thinking about Sakura's and Shizune's reactions to that little plan made her wince. Those two knew way to much of what she got up to.

"Ah Sakura, I was looking for you." Tsunade said loudly trying not to snort when the two jumped further apart.

"Ts-tsunade-sama!" Sakura blurted. "I was just going to... I mean, I think I found something!"

Naruto hooked his hands behind his head and grinned. His Sakura-chan had come through again.

"Yes, yes that's very nice. But I have more important news." Tsunade flapped her hand at Naruto in a shooing motion.

Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to argue about his having lunch with Sakura.

"I need to borrow Sakura five minutes, after which I'll order her to eat lunch outside with you, ok?" Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and scooped up the laid out food, showing proof of his incrediable shinobi skills by making it out of the door without spilling anything. The door closed after him.

Outside Naruto tested the ramen for temperature frowning when he found it had cooled.

_Tsunade-baba better hurry up or the food's gonna be cold._ He grumbled to himself.

Moments later Sakura joined him, a fierce frown of concentration on her face. Without waiting for her to decide against lunch in the face of her obvious new obsession Naruto had scooped her up as well and jumped for the roof tops. Ignoring of course her swarked protests.

Konoha roof tops 

The best things about roofs was the feeling of being above everything, Sakura decided leaning back satisfied. Or maybe it was the way the wind smelt cleaner up here, or maybe it was the company another smaller part of her whispered. Her eyes flicked down to Naruto sitting happily playing with the last little pieces of food.

"Oh no! It's the Naruto monster! Run! Oh no he's got me! Help me! Help me! Oh pitié! Ahhh!" Naruto said in a super squeaky voice, imitating a very small person being eaten by a very large idiot.

He dropped the little piece of sausage into his gaping mouth and made a show of eating it 'alive'. Sakura winced slightly at the 'Naruto monster' reference. It reminded her of the games they used to play at school, where Naruto would always end up the chasing 'monster' in the games of tag. Looking up at her from his lower position on the ground Naruto blushed slightly at his antics.

"Sorry." He mumbled, eating another piece in a normal manner.

Sakura leaned back on the roof edge and sat down.

"Is there any more?" She asked looking away over the rooftops.

"Sure! Close your eyes!" Naruto said holding up a small piece of fish.

Giving Naruto a 'you better not do anything funny' glare, Sakura closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Chewing slowly, Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto crouched in front of her holding another piece of fish ready. Giving her a grin he offered the next piece, Sakura leaned forward and took it in her mouth.

Naruto grinned wider and offered the last piece. Sakura chewed it slowly admiring the way the sun seemed to make his hair more gold than just yellow. Naruto noticed her admiring look and blushed, looking sorrowfully at the empty bento box. If only there'd been more he could have kept going. Damn his huge hunger.

"Whup, no more food." Naruto said keeping the dissapointment out of his voice. "I guess ya need ta get back ta work don' ya?"

Naruto looked hopefully up at her through his fringe, his blue eyes wide. Sakura dropped her eyes rather than see that look in his eyes.

It was true she was on the point of a breakthrough on the make up of the pills and therefore on their intended effects, and it was true that Tsunade-sama had just told her that a file on Kabuto's possible medical activities was coming in with Sasuke and Kakashi in a few days, but... Naruto was trying so hard to lure her into staying with him a little longer, and she had been ignoring him the last few days since their date. Ignoring or avoiding she didn't know which. It was true her work was important, and once she started it was hard to stop, and she did long hours at the hospital anyway, and, and... that things were complicating quickly between her and Naruto.

**The Date**

Sakura wandered aimlessy along the river Naruto following alongside, she looked like she was simply enjoying walking with her boyfriend, looking at the moonlight, watching the lanterns floating on the river. A more romantic night couldn't be imagined, especially as the young man concerned was obviously in love with the dreamy eyed girl. It was in the careful way he always walked with a certain distance kept between them, the way his eyes would flick continuously towards her a soft smile playing on his lips.

They wandered further and further a comfortable silence between them. Occasionally Sakura would break out of her reverie and smile at Naruto who would grin in return and then they would continue as if afraid speaking would spell the end of their time together that night. Naruto softly whistled as he rubbed his thankfully quiet ear. He'd managed to dump the ear piece in the bathroom at the restuarant, which had relaxed him considerably. The restaurant had gone well they'd stayed until the place had closed talking and laughing about a lot of things.

Still he didn't put it past his little 'helpers' to be tracking them now, 'just in case he needed help'. Yeah right, after the third time Ino had suggested he kiss Sakura, he'd figured out that mostly they just wanted the inside scoop on _his_ date with Sakura. At least Kiba had proven to be a real friend and had kept out of his love life! Sakura looked at him confused as he jumped around checking things out incase his overzealous friends where hiding there.

Before she could ask 'what the hell are you doing Naruto?' he jumped back into place beside her as if nothing important had happened. Looking down at her from his greater height he grinned unfazed until she sighed in exasperation and returned to her thoughts. Looking around their surroundings Naruto sighed.

"Are ya thinkin' 'bout Sasuke?"

Sakura jerked out of her thoughts. Naruto's question had surprised her, for once she hadn't been preoccupied by the dark brooding one. She turned a puzzled face to Naruto, a niggling doubt biting her. Did she spend so much time brooding over Sasuke that Naruto automatically assumed that when she was deep in thought she was thinking about Sasuke?

"No." Sakura said truthfully, a puzzled look on her face. "Why do you ask?"

Naruto pointed behind her. Sakura turned and looked at the the large wooden doors behind her. Her face blanched as her eyes picked out the faded design of a paper fan painted on the lintel above it. At a loss to explain how she'd ended up here without even meaning to Sakura hung her head, hiding her face in her hands. Yet another sign that she was as firmly entangled in Sasuke as ever. Even when she wasn't thinking about him, she was thinking about him.

Naruto hooked his hands behind his head and thought hard, something he didn't do when he could avoid it. Was now a good time to tell Sakura that he and Sasuke knew of their suspicions about Kabuto? She was already worried about Sasuke on mission, a little more worry, or maybe a little less, wouldn't hurt would it? He turned to speak to her when her face hit his.

It was a kiss, if a little violent in the application, but Naruto was too surprised to take advantage of it. By the time all his thoughts had climbed back into his head though the hole they'd created in jumping out of the back Sakura was already pulling away. She blushed and looked away. Naruto stood mouth open for a few moments then shaking his head like a dog he grabbed Sakura's shoulders pulling her closer.

Sakura started to protest then subsided quietly blushing hotter and fixing her eyes on his chest. Naruto lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes (finally something he'd read about in ero-senin's books!) and lightly brushed her forehead with his lips. He was rewarded with a change in her blush, her hands stilling on his chest.

"I don' mind if ya think'a him while you're with me, he's team, 'cept when I kiss ya." Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Then it's just me, 'kay?" He whispered.

Sakura nodded her head closing her eyes and lifting her face towards his. Naruto obliged willingly.

After a while Sakura pushed Naruto away, slapping his hands which had developed a tendancy to wander a little too far. She held him at arms length a shy smile on her face. Naruto blushed in his turn.

"Uh... sorry for the grabbin' thing. Ahh, I promise I won' do it again?" He looked at her hopefully.

Sakura snorted with laughter at his look, he grinned and pulled her closer again. She stopped his kiss with her hand pushing him back again, straightening her yukata a little. He stepped back clearing his throat straightening his top in turn. They glanced at each other then looked away blushing.

"Uh, I could walk you home if ya like." Naruto offered not sure if he wanted to dance or skip or simply make ALOT of noise.

"Uh, actually I wouldn't mind if we hung out a little more. I don't think I could sleep tonight." Sakura said softly turning away from the Uchiha compound with a longing look.

"Is that 'cause'a my awesome kissin' skills? Or Sasuke bein' on mission?" Naruto asked half jokingly.

Sakura smiled embarrassed.

"Half and half." Sakura admitted.

Naruto grinned.

"I got mad kissing skills." He said proudly.

"Yeah," Sakura said suspiciously, "who've you been practising with?"

"Oh, ya know, lots'a girls. I'm a heartthrob now, girls been throwin' themselves at me." He said nodding seriously.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well now they'll just have to find someone else to throw themselves at." She said firmly grabbing his hand possessively.

Naruto grinned and nodded.

Present 

Sakrua wanted to put things on hold between her and Naruto, at least until they could work this into the team, without pushing Sasuke away. Sakura had given herself headaches trying to figure out how she was supposed to be in love with Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. More importantly, how was she supposed to make sure they both knew they were her 'boys' equally, when she was conducting a relationship with only one of them? Unless she 'dated' both of them, like forever.

_Hmmmm that might work, erk, Ino is definately having too much of an effect on me_. Sakura thought .

There were moments she wished that her best friend hadn't gone out again on mission already. Shaking her head Sakura dropped the issue back into the too hard to figure out basket and stood up reluctantly.

"Walk me back to the hospital?" She asked offering her hand.

Naruto grinned and grabbed it swiftly kissing her cheek before she could stop him from reflex. They walked a while before Naruto's mind wandered back to the question that had been niggling him for weeks. Should he tell Sakura that he and Sasuke knew about their supicions of Kabuto and the new Sound? Really it was a miracle that he hadn't blurted it out already. There wasn't really a good time to tell her, though it was probably better when he wasn't immediately hoping for a kiss from her. Besides a little more worry would be lost in the worry she already felt for Sasuke. Pleased that he'd made a decision Naruto prepared to tell Sakura that her little secret wasn't a secret.

"Uh, Sakura-chan." He started.

"Hmmm?" She said mind already back in the lab.

"'Bout the thing in Rain Country."

Sakura felt a cold stone hit her stomach, now she felt guilty about taking the long lunchbreak. How could she be goofing around when Kabuto was out there doing who knows what to who knows who. When Sasuke was off running around the country where he might run into rumors of Kabuto at any second, she was being hand fed by Naruto on a peaceful Konoha rooftop. She almost didn't hear Naruto continuing to speak, but a couple of words drew her out of her reverie with a wash of cold fear.

"...we...Sasuke an' me, we kinda heard you and Kakashi-sensei talkin'. 'Bout Kabuto, an' so y'know, Sasuke he's real upset an' all, but Kakashi-sensei is with him, an' Sasuke won' do nothin' stupid 'cause, 'cause..." Naruto's babbling ran down.

He had no good idea about why Sasuke wouldn't do something 'stupid', he was clinging to the hope that Kakashi-sensei could keep hold of him.

Sakura felt her body start to shake violently, but suddenly Naruto was there holding her and he was so warm and so strong. Sakura calmed herself with effort, her worst fear had come true and now she had to minimise the damage. She took a deep breath in ane let it out shakily.

"Oh, that's not good." She said stupidly. "I should tell Tsunade-sama right away."

She took a shaking step towards the hospital and then another, Naruto slowly opened his arms to let her move away from him on trembling legs. She picked up speed with each step until she was running so fast she couldn't feel the tremours in her body anymore. She could feel the hot breath of Naruto on her neck as he followed her step for step.

Sakura burst into the hospital waiting room and skidded to a stop against the reception desk. She started to hammer the hapless the nurse with questions before she noted Tsunade-sama herself walking towards the desk, a Jounin talking ceaselessly into her ear. One look at the tense expression on Tsunade-sama's face was all the confirmation needed as Sakura folded to her knees with a small moan of disbelief.

A million other reasons for Tsunade-sama's expression passed through Sakura's mind, but all were rejected by the weight of her all consuming fear. Tsunade-sama passed the still and silent Sakura and Naruto crooking her finger at them. Naruto helped Sakura to her feet and they followed the Goidame to a small private consultation room. Sakura gave a moan and turned her face into Naruto's chest as they saw the pale figure of Kakashi lying in the bed.

"Sakura, get over here." Tsunade-sama's terse voice broke Sakura free of her distress and reminded her of her duty.

Brushing a hand quickly over her eyes she approached the bed. Receiving no instructions from Tsunade-sama, Sakura immediately started a scan of Kakashi-sensei.

"He's poisoned, bad, I don't recognise all of it, but the major component liquifies the organs. I know three common poisons which do that, but they can take up to a week to act, this acts much more quickly. There's the presence of a general anti-poison in his blood stream that's slowing the effects, but it's not enough, this poison is more virulent than most. It needs a precise anti-poison and quickly. I suggest Golden Beard for the side ingredients, for the major maybe Ice Leaf to slow the liquification, but I need to study it to find something more effective."

Sakura stepped back guarding one hand on her sensei's chest her warm chakra flowing through him soothing the pain and interfering with the poison's actions. With a squeeze she recognised the antipoison as her own mixture and felt a wash of relief mixed with gratitude that she'd made all her team carry it. It was Naruto who asked the question fluttering in her own throat.

"An' Sasuke?"

Tsunade-sama's face didn't change, even a fraction, from its tense almost volcanically angry look. Internally Sakura quailed, externally she waited concentrated on the even flow of her chakra and the even flow of her breath. Her face still as if in the deepest of meditative trances.

By contrast Naruto looked ready to leap onto Tsunade-sama and strangle the news out of her.

"Gone. According to Pakkun, he was taken by an agent of Kabuto."

If Tsunade-sama had expected an outburst from Naruto at the name of Kabuto she was dissapointed.

"Wa-was he hurt?" Sakura whispered.

Tsunade-sama paused pursing her lips. Sakura drew in a shaking breath and tweaked her chakra flow to distract herself from the sick falling sensation she felt.

"Pakkun says he was drugged, but that he chose to go with the agent to save the three others." Tsunade-sama rubbed her forehead.

"Always hadda be the hero." Naruto muttered.

"When we goin' after him?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Go where?" Tsunade-sama asked grinding her teeth. "We have no idea where the new Sound village is, and I am sufficently sure that that's where they're going."

"Pakkun can track him." Sakura said. "I'm sure of it. Is he still around?"

Tsunade-sama nodded.

"He said he figured he'd be needed but his abilities are lessened due to Kakashi's state." Tsunade-sama pointed a threatening finger at Naruto.

"And you, you will wait until I have a tracking team ready before you go haring off into the wilderness after ghosts."

"I'll get on to the anti-poison then." Sakura almost whispered.

"You will prepare yourself for the mission missie." Tsunade-sama commanded. "Last time it took both of you to bring back the last Uchiha heir alive, I figure this time will be no different. I'll take charge of Kakashi's case myself."

Sakura felt tears of relief rise in her eyes as she bowed low to her teacher.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tracking team, any requests? You have, as normal, one week before the next posting.


	9. Wanderings

woooo it's been a couple of week since I had access, so the stories have been slow. But things are back on track so hopefully updates will be coming a little more regularly from now on. At least we can always hope.

Disclaimer: In case you skipped the first eight chapters, or thought that something might have changed this little message is here to put you right, I am not the actual, original creator of Naruto and co. Though I would have been if I'd thought of them first.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Wanderings in mind and body,**

**Sasuke **

**Somewhere**

Sasuke woke up hungover.

_I'll kill Naruto and Kiba and then I'll never have to listen to one of their stupid plans again._ Sasuke promised himself.

His tongue tasted like shoe leather, and his head was pounding. His stomach felt like it had been a container for acid, and his curse seal hurt.

_I swear I'll never drink again._ Sasuke promised himself trying to inch open an eye.

Giving up he tried to reach for the hangover medicine Sakura had left on the bedside table. The chains rattled. Blearily Sasuke raised his head and forcibly raised an eyelid. It didn't help for a moment as everything stayed blurry, then slowly thing turned sharper, not much but some.

He wasn't at home, this wasn't his room, this wasn't his bed, he did not own chains. Lowering his aching arm Sasuke tried to gather everything in.

He was...chained down, definately chained down. He was having trouble moving, he felt sick, but not injured. The the only real worry was that his curse seal was hurting, the same type of hurt as when Orochimaru was thinking too strongly about him and somehow it was like Orochimaru's mind was leaning on his. Kabuto had said it was because Sasuke was the new container. Sasuke's particular seal, the special pill he'd taken, had all prepared him for this, a true melding between himself and Orochimaru. The domination of his mind by another.

Sasuke didn't want to be dominated, he wanted out, he wanted free, he wanted to have his bloody mind left alone. Reining in his anger Sasuke concentrated on calming his curse seal. Removing his concentration from his surroundings Sasuke focused on his breathing. Slowly drawing his breath in through his nose, he let his head clunk back onto the bed and relaxed his arms and legs. He knew it was a risk losing track of his situation but with his curse seal fighting him for control, he had to take it.

In the three years since his return to Konoha he'd only once had to turn to his curse seal for help. And then it was only level two, and only Naruto had seen him, but then Naruto hadn't exactly been playing 'human' at the time either. Both had forgotten to mention either incident to Sakura. Noone from Konoha knew he still had access to its strength, most thought it was just an old tattoo, like an ANBU tattoo but from the Sound. He wasn't in a hurry to inform them otherwise.

This was the first time it was putting up such a fight though. Normally it was content to sit in the back of his mind like a worm, grumbling in its sleep. Now it felt like it was getting restless. It fed off his darker emotions, hate, anger, envy, fear, made them bigger then continued to eat them until there was almost nothing left of him.

In the middle of the night when the curse seal's whisperings kept him up in a cold sweat, Sasuke sometimes wondered what would happen if he just let the thing eat everything inside his head. Would it then starve to death, or would it find a way to another? Would he be left an empty shell for real this time? Without an Orochimaru waiting there to fill the empty space, would his body die, or would it linger as long as Sakura's strength could make it?

Sasuke pushed such thoughts aside firmly and settled more fully into his concentration. Slowly he picked apart his fear and anger, letting them drop like undone knots in his system's lines. Then he smoothed out the kinks the knots had made. It was a trick Kakashi had taught him to help control his temper. Just as slowly he made his breathing less deep and rose towards the surface of his awareness.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." The man said.

"Y-you." Sasuke managed in a dry whisper.

"Of course, who were you waiting for?"

**Somewhere, later**

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as the man crushed leaves and dried things into a paste. Tension was making his jaw ache, and as the man turned and approached him Sasuke instinctively flinched. The man smiled at the movement and Sasuke bared his teeth daring the man to laugh at his lapse in control.

"Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama taught you better control than that." The man chided, tucking his long sleeves out of the way.

There wasn't anything Sasuke could say to that so he didn't say anything, content to glare at the man as he spread the paste over the small injuries Sasuke'd gained on being dragged through a forest. The man tsked over Sasuke's impolite behaviour and smiled at him again.

"You know you've grown up in three years. But I see your skills have lessened since your training under Orochimaru."

"Matsu, you were a crawling lap dog under Orochimaru, I see you're nothing more under Kabuto."

Matsu smiled again.

"I am what my meagre skills allow me to be." He said tranquilly. "But you are not the only one to have changed. Remember that when dealing with the people here."

"And here is where?" Sasuke asked a sneer in his voice.

"Why, the new Sound of course."

"The Sound was destroyed." Sasuke spat.

"Hmm, your little friends did do a rather thorough job." Matsu admitted putting aside the small pestle.

"But here we are, all new and shiny." Matsu patted him on the knee. "I think we can do without those nasty chains now, don't you? After all, you're home now, you won't go anywhere."

"Don't be so sure." Sasuke said, as Matsu snapped open the locks.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, where would you go? Back to Konoha? Is that what you want? Live your little life surrounded by your little friends, and die a little old man the last of your clan?" Matsu chided him.

"Besides," Matsu said slapping Sasuke's hip and causing a sharp pain to lance through his legs, "with that much paralysis oil running through your veins, you couldn't run away even if you wanted to."

Standing up fluidly, Matsu left Sasuke to flop out of bed onto the hard floor, his arms and legs barely functioning. Sasuke bared his teeth in frustration as Matsu smiled benvolently down at him.

"We know you best Sasuke, we need your skills, your mind, we need you, all of you, especially the parts Konoha would kill you for having, if they knew. This is your place, not back in Konoha. Even you know that."

Matsu took Sasuke under one arm and hauled him to his feet, a surprisingly easy task for a man almost as thin as stick insect.

"Let me show you your new home, your new family."

**Outside, somewhere in the forest of Fire Country.**

Sasuke stared at the busy campsite. A small of people were spread around, working, eating, practicing. The circle of caravans looked strangely familiar and with a jolt he realised that he'd seen them in Konoha itself. A travelling performance group invited for the celebrations of the New Year, Sasuke remembered watching them with Naruto and Sakura.

A cold shiver went down his spine. This was the new Sound, no wonder Tsunade-sama had such difficultly pinning it down.

"Oh no, this isn't really the Sound village as such." Matsu said reassuringly, correctly interpreting Sasuke's look.

"Well it is a part of it, but it's not all of it." Matsu patted his shoulder before letting him drop to the ground unceremoniously.

Sasuke groaned trying to control his heaving stomach, he'd remember that move and pay Matsu back later.

"Sasuke-kun?" A light voice asked.

Sasuke raised his head slightly blinking dust out of his eyes. For a moment he stared dumbfounded at the girl crouching in front of him. Then his heart squeezed painfully before he got a hold of himself and let a sneer ride his features.

"Really Matsu, such an obvious fake. I don't know what you hope to gain with her, but you're wasting your time."

"Oh give her time, I'm sure you'll learn to enjoy her company." Matsu said patting the girl on her head.

"Personally, I was against this." Matsu said stroking a hand through the girls hair. "But then I'm not the boss. She's here to ease your passage back into the Sound, in case you have any lingering doubts or a sense of loss."

Sasuke winced as the girl wedged her hands under his shoulders and levered him off the ground so she could look him in the eye.

Green stared into black. Pink hair floated in a cloud around her head whipped by the growing wind.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, you can call me Sakura."

Sasuke spat in her face.

**The back of a wagon, travelling through Fire Country.**

The rain barrelled against the sides of the caravan adding to the pounding in Sasuke's head.

Beside him, the fake Sakura, who Sasuke would only call 'girl', knelt stirring a pot of thin soup. Feeling his fevered eyes on her she looked up and smiled at him, Sakura's smile. Pursing her lips in worry, she left the pot still bubbling gently over the little fire ingeniously shielded within a bowl of her chakra, and moved closer to him.

Picking up the wet cloth that had slid from his forehead, she dipped it again into the bowl of cold water and squeezed it out, a frown of concentration on her face, Sakura's frown.

"Stop that, girl." Sasuke said hoarsely.

The girl looked up eyes wide in innocent surprise. An unsure smile touched her lips, just like Sakura got when she hesitated between pushing and drawing back from him.

"Stop what, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, seeming truely puzzled.

"Stop acting like her." He said pushing her hand away. "You can't fool me, I know you're not her."

The fake Sakura hesitated a hurt look on her face, she masked it by dropping her head letting her pink hair fall forward so it brushed his hand.

"Can't fool you Sasuke-kun! You're just too clever huh?" She said.

She turned back to the soup giving it a couple of half hearted stirs.

Everything from her clothes, to her voice, to her mannerisms were almost indentic to Sakura, it grated, even though he knew it wasn't real. It was the _almost_ which allowed his fevered mind to keep hold of the differences. She was little less firey that the real Sakura, a little more adaptive, a little less skilled in some areas, a little too skilled in others. She looked at him in ways that Sakura would never dare to do now. Openly wanting him to find her attractive. The real Sakura kept hoping for friendship, she'd probably lowered her sights after years of failure, this fake Sakura seemed ready to jump straight to love. The real Sakura hadn't been like that since he'd been dragged back.

No, stop lying, he'd gone back willingly because...because suddenly everything was done, Orochimaru, Itachi, his revenge, and he'd still been alive. The plan had been to die, noone could live like that forever. Revenge had eaten everything, he'd destroyed everything, he'd planned to die, after Itachi's death it wouldn't've have mattered anymore. Let Orochimaru take the flesh if he wanted, Sasuke had forseen his life finish with the death of Itachi. Only his body kept breathing and he hurt, it hurt, life hurt, the thought of being alone hurt, more than he could bear. And they were there, Sakura and Naruto, and Naruto bleeding to death because he'd grabbed Itachi, giving Sasuke the instant needed to strike. And Sakura busy healing Naruto with skill and power he would never have believed from the ditzy, unthinking girl he used to know.

And he thought they would be strong enough, strong enough to forgive him, to love him again like they used to. Strong enough to protect him. Only he hadn't realised until they'd returned to the village just how strong they would have to be to love the traitor of Konoha. And he'd understood that he couldn't ask that from them. He knew that if he said just one word to them they would go through the fires of hell for him, and so he'd cut himself off again. He'd contented himself with living on the outskirts of everything waiting for a reason to leave. It was the only act of love or friendship he could do for them.

He was happy that things seemed to be changing between Sakura and Naruto, they deserved each other. Deserved that happy life that seemed forever out of his reach. He'd do anything to protect that, protect them.

When the fake Sakura lifted his head slightly and spooned the soup into him, he didn't resist. He wasn't going anywhere, Kabuto was in the Sound, Sasuke was in the Sound, eventually the medic nin would show himself and then Sasuke could protect Sakura and Naruto. He didn't even jerk away when the girl lowered him back onto the bed and stroked his hot forehead gently.

**Campsite, Fire Country forest**

Sasuke was wrapped tightly in his blanket and leaned tiredly against the girl. Every now and then a curious member of the new Sound would pass by and shyly, or not so shyly, cast a glance in his direction. The girl would smile a little, like a proud mother and bump Sasuke to make him notice all the nice people.

Sasuke would lift his head a little and give a tiny nod in their direction, and they would smile or smirk or stare, and then pass by. It made a difference from the hate glares he usually got in Konoha. But he still thought only of one thing, finding and killing Kabuto.

"Sasuke-kun?" the girl asked smiling at him.

Sasuke didn't respond, he didn't really want to encourage her, he found her annoying, almost as annoying as the real Sakura had been all those years ago.

"Would you like to visit the Happy Bells?" She gave him a 'cute' smile.

"Happy Bells?" Sasuke asked despite himself, trying to pull his cocooned body into a sitting position.

The damned girl would think she was getting somewhere if he kept leaning on her like that. He wouldn't lean on the real Sakura, he wasn't about to do it for a complete stranger.

The girl grinned slapping her forehead in a 'cute' way.

"Duh. Sorry Sasuke-kun, I know everything about you and I forget that you know almost nothing about us." She indicated with a grand gesture the caravans forming a loose circle around the grouping of campfires.

"This is the Happy Bells, or as you know us by another name, the new Sound, east quarter 2 to be precise." She gave him another smile.

"East quarter...2?" Sasuke asked truely interested.

"Yup." Sakura grinned at his interest.

"How many other groups are there?" Sasuke asked trying not to cough, if he could just kick this lingering illness he could get on with his mission.

He wasn't completely convinced that they weren't just keeping him sick to control him easier. It would be relatively simple to do, and then they could more easily transport him to their goal. But as long as their goal was the same as his goal he didn't mind. So long as he had enough chakra to perform one chidori, one last glorious move. For them. To wipe away the shame of having Sasuke Uchiha on their team. To finally clear the way for Sakura and Naruto and that fairytale ending they wouldn't stop believing in.

Feh he must be really sick if he was brooding over such things. Coming out of his thoughts he saw the girl looking at him worriedly. She placed a hand on his forehead, he would've batted it away but his hands were trapped against his body. Had he mentioned being wrapped up like a spring roll in a blanket? Instead he glared at her. He couldn't help it, he hated being cossetted like a baby. Even his mother had stopped treating him like a kid once he'd entered the Academy.

She smiled with that hurt, unsure look that Sakura got whenever he pushed away her well meaning attempts to look after him. It irritated him more than he showed that she would try and pretend to be someone he had spent the last three years running away from.

"So," he growled, "how many groups are there?"

"Uh..." she trailed off looking down at the blanket between them. "I...I mean...you see...it's not my choice.."

"Huh." Sasuke said coldly.

There let her see what it really was to be Sakura then. The girl picked at the blanket, Sasuke let his irritation show on his face. Noticing his look the girl stopped and folded her hands in her lap. She gave him a hopeful look which withered under his unflinching gaze. Silently they sat, her staring at her hands, him glaring down at her.

"Sasuke-kun." Matsu said. "That's no way to look at a young lady, people will start to get the wrong idea."

Changing the target of his glare Sasuke felt his hate rise up thick in his throat. Matsu fussed with his long robe, twitching a hem here, tugging a sleeve there..

"Please remember she was not my idea."

"Then who's idea was she?" Sasuke spat, ignoring the wince from the girl beside him.

"Why, do I really need to tell you Sasuke-kun? You used to be much smarter than this." Matsu said tsking.

Sasuke felt the insult bite, it was true he'd lost alot of edge since living in Konoha. Lost the smarts and instincts needed to stay alive in a vipers nest. He'd become soft, even with all his efforts, he'd lost alot of skills. Alot of skills that Matsu seemed adept at pointing out the lack of.

He missed it sometimes, the sensation of living on the edge, feeling the breath of death on his neck. The closest he had to that feeling of really living in Konoha was pushing Naruto to the limits of his control. He missed it, and he hated himself for missing it. It made him weak.

Under Orochimaru he would've already found a way to kill them all and get away. Three years with Naruto and Sakura and he was still sitting here like a good little pet getting coddled and hand fed soup. It made him burn with the desire to open his sharingan and let the blood rain. At least Matsu's.

Only the thought of finally putting a chidori through Kabuto's chest kept him pinned in the riduculous blanket. He didn't think it would take more than a chidori. He hoped it wouldn't take more than a chidori, he didn't want to think about using his _other_ attacks. The ones he'd learnt under Orochimaru.

"S-sasuke-kun?" The girl's voice wavered in that way that Sakura's voice had once wavered.

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't afford to make them his outright enemies.

"If you're going to pretend to be Sakura, _girl_, at least get up to date. Sakura hasn't been that uselessly girly for a long time now."

The girl's head bounced up, her eyes bright and shining.

"Right! As you wish Sasuke-kun!" She said brightly in that same annoying way that Sakura had of agreeing to everything he said as if he was still the genius of their year.

Matsu tsked again as the girl hauled Sasuke to his feet, finally unwrapping him from his prison and taking him on the promised tour.

**Caravan, Somewhere.**

"Are we still in the Fire Country?" Sasuke asked, it had been days since he'd woken to find himself with the Happy Bells group.

Since that time they'd been travelling almost non-stop. Sasuke was only allowed out of his caravan at night and only after they'd set up camp Sasuke found he'd lost track of where they were. The trees still looked like they belonged in the Fire Country, but he'd never taken much interest in trees so...

The girl stopped humming a moment, then as if she had never heard him she restarted the refrain. It had become her little signal that he'd asked a question she couldn't answer. She would pause a second in whatever she was doing, then she would restart as if he'd never spoken.

There were a lot of things Sasuke wasn't allowed to know.

"How do you feel Sasuke-kun?" The girl asked sliding the last piece of cleaned weaponry back into its case.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer. In fact he felt better, he was curious to know why he felt better.

"There's a surprise for you soon." She said scooting over to his bed.

Daringly she put her arm on the bed so it lay along his side. Sasuke refused to acknowledge the move, locking his hands behind his head to stop them automatically slamming down and pushing her off. Her eyes still on him, she leaned her head gently on her arm so that her hair brushed against him. It tickled slightly against his bare skin where the position of his arms had pulled up his top.

He refused to ask what his surprise would be. The girl pouted a little at his silence, but didn't seem surprised.

"I can give you a hint." She weedled, pulling herself up closer to his head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes down from the ceiling and looked at her with all the disinterest he could muster. It was harder than he'd thought trying not to think about the girl being Sakura. She was so close to the original that he had to keep reminding himself constantly that she was just a trick. A fake, a copy, a trap. Except that this Sakura he could have, if he wanted.

He dreaded them trying to copy Naruto, but afterall a major part of Naruto was the Kyuubi, and he didn't think they could do a decent copy of it. Which was probably why they'd chosen Sakura as the sweetener. He wondered what else they'd decided on as sweetener to get him to stay willingly.

"It has to do with the West quarter group we're going to meet up with." The girl said triumphantly.

As normal Sasuke's ears pricked up at the news of another group. He was an idiot, here he was planning to die while killing Kabuto and yet he was still thinking of gathering as much information as possible for his report. Stupid, he was never going back to Konoha. Never going to write that report.

Sasuke clenched his teeth to stop the questions flying out. The girl pouted again at his lack of response.

"You know you're almost better now." The girl said idly, playing with a strap hanging from his arm.

Sasuke grimaced at the casual contact, but the girl ignored him.

"I guess you won't need me to take care of you for much longer." She said, looking hopefully at him from under long eyelashes.

Openly frowning at his stubborn ignoring of her, the girl pushed herself away irritated.

"You could say thank you, you know." She said turning her back on him and drawing her knees up to her chest.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, right up there with being cosseted, he hated having to say thank you. He hated feeling indebted to others.

"I could've taken care of myself." Sasuke muttered.

The girl made a mou of dissapointment.

"You're not easy to love are you?" She said getting to her feet.

Sasuke almost snapped out that he didn't want to be loved, but prudence and natural reserve glued his jaws together.

"But I'll tell you this Mr Sasuke Uchiha, you won't always be able to have your own way." She glared at him mockingly.

"I don't like to lose, and I don't mind playing dirty to win either." He expression changed and suddenly there was a glint in her eye.

Sasuke recognised it as the same glint of mischief that Sakura sometimes got in her eye whenever she and Ino were gossiping. He suppressed a shiver and tried to sit up and change the power plays in the room. He found it impossible to intimidate her lying down. She stopped him with a single finger on his chest, he frowned at it, the one finger became two as she 'walked' them up his shirt to his chin. Flicking his head to jerk his chin away from her fingers he froze as his eye was suddenly confronted with one of her newly cleaned kunai.

"It seems that the cute sugary Sakura was never your thing." The girl said idly turning the kunai a milimeter from his widened eye. I wonder if the dangerous Sakura will do any better?"

Sasuke swallowed carefully. The girl smiled.

"I think we're getting along better every second." She said happily.

With Sasuke's attention still centred on the kunai she bent swiftly and brushed her lips against his cheek. Jerking away into the corner Sasuke bunched the blanket in his clenched fists. He felt riduculous, but suddenly she was making him nervous. The real Sakura was capable of exploding his head or severing major organs with a touch. Of course he never let her touch him in training, and she hadn't seemed to realise that maybe she could touch him now, but this fake Sakura didn't know she wasn't supposed to be able to touch him in combat. She hadn't grown up with the thought, Sasuke is a million times better than you - you can never beat him, drilled into her head.

"I guess we'll find out if prefer being beaten to being coddled soon enough." She said turning on her heel and moving towards the rear door.

"But if you ever want a little 'coddling'," she said emphasising the word coddling, "I'm more than ready to comply."

With a last wink, she slipped out of the door, clicking the lock shut behind her.

**Country of Sand border.**

Sasuke considered struggling against the ropes holding him to the bed. It was instinctive, just outside the caravan was a Customs Inspector checking the caravans for anything illegal. For example, the last living Uchiha heir tied to a bed, being covered by a high level genjutsu, and gagged by a rather neat medic ninja trick done to his throat. He idly wondered if Sakura knew about it.

His brain told him to hold still, if he broke the genjutsu and alerted the guard, his plan to find and kill Kabuto would go up in smoke. Not to mention the fact that three or four Customs Guards could not take down a troop full of trained ninja and all he'd gain is another round of illness and the meeting with Kabuto being put back again. What really irritated him was the proximity of the girl. She perched on the edge of the bed, her hip pushing into the side of his stomach. She was a skilled genjutsu used. Much more skilled than Sakura.

Early that morning, Sasuke had woken up tied spread eagled to the bed. After a full half hour spent cursing Matsu and his medicines, the girl and her family. Sasuke had finally admitted to himself he was afraid. Call it delayed shock, call it desperation or stress, but suddenly Sasuke had wanted nothing more than to be back in Konoha. Bickering with Naruto, teasing Sakura., arguing with Kakashi over the best way to recognise a genjutsu illusion, avoiding the other sensei's and occasionally passing a word or two with the others.

Sasuke had gritted his teeth while hot tears slid down his cheeks. He hated not being able to move, he hated being sick, he hated Matsu, the girl, Kabuto, Itachi, Orochimaru, himself, practically the whole world. Shaking his head, Sasuke willed away his weakness and sneered at his own tears. What a weakling, what a failure, crying like a baby just because he was tied up. He'd taken worse during his time with Orochimaru, taken it and smiled at the hand that struck him.

Still slightly ashamed for his earlier slip Sasuke flexed his ankles and wrists where he was losing circulation. Hearing the command to move out, the girl stood up whistling to end the jutsu. Considering the way she'd been stuck to him all morning, Sasuke was surprised that she cut his bonds quickly and left without so much as a smile.

Grumbling he sat up rubbing his wrists. He rubbed his throat still too raw to use. The girl had said that the damage would heal itself in a few hours if he avoided using his voice. Sasuke had glared at her until she'd huffed in irritation and threatened to make it permanent.

Sasuke had tried to work out a plan while waiting for someone to return, or for something to happen. But alternating bouts of irritation and depression made it hard to concentrate. He felt the caravan stop mid afternoon while he was eating an improvised lunch. Replacing the uneaten food in the cupboards, he heard the usual preparations for setting up camp. He vaguely wondered why they were stopping so much earlier than usual. But that irritated him too much so he stopped wondering.

It was late afternoon after a particulary strong bout of depression, strengthened by his curse seal, that Sasuke realised they were still drugging him.

He opened the cupboards screwed to the caravan walls and ripped out all the food. Looking at it all rolling and spreading over the floor, Sasuke felt his anger tip dangerously close to opening his sharingan.

Choosing a convenient target Sasuke excuted a precise kick and smashed the clay jar under his sandled foot. A savage smile crossed his face as the red liquid spread over the floor. Sasuke stomped in the spreading stain splashing his shoes and lower legs with the blood like colour.

Sasuke chose another target, and another, and another, and another. He didn't know what the others thought of all the noise he was making but he didn't care. They wanted to screw over his control by drugging his food? He'd show them mentally unstable, he show them the reason Orochimaru had chosen him as his vessel. The destruction felt good to him, cleansing, right. He didn't even realise as his sharingan opened, as the curse seal started to burn darker against his skin.

Late daylight suddenly flooded the rear of the caravan as someone finally opened the door. Sasuke stood revealed in the fall of light, lower legs red, the floor littered with crushed and smashed objects. Sasuke raised his head a little, glaring at the three people grouped around the exit through the fall of his fringe. The girl gasped and stepped back as the blood red sharingan spun. Sasuke bared his teeth, his hands in claw like positions, he felt savage. He wondered if this was how Naruto felt when he accessed too much of the Kyuubi's chakra. The young man looked contempously at the mess. The taller man leaned casually against the floor of the caravan from his lower positioning on the ground.

"That's my Sasuke." He said.

**Sand Country Border**

Sasuke winced as the girl patted antiseptic onto the small cuts on his legs. Though it wasn't from her ministrations. He had a migrane from his curse seal, and he felt the tiniest grain of shame for his earlier behaviour. Which only made him more irritable than ever.

At least now he knew what his surprise was. They were in a wide space formed by two large rock formations sitting at the edge of the desert which formed most of Sand Country. Protected on all sides by the high desert rock, Sasuke could just make out the Sound lookouts in their positions around the high points. A narrow path barely large enough for the caravans was the only visible way in or out. Though Sasuke was sure there was a second more hidden path somewhere.

The girl snapped her kit closed and reattached it around her waist. Seeing that the work was done the other two members of his old team rejoined them.

Ringo looked down at him clearly not happy to see him again. He crossed his arms and it wasn't until Kiriya tsked that Ringo nodded curtly, and muttered a hello. Sasuke curled a corner of his lip in return, feeling the familiar vertige from looking at his own face.

It was possible to reshape a person's face to certain degree, using forbidden techniques. It was painful and generally non reversible. Orochimaru had used a special mask like substance held in place by his powerful chakra, because his vessels were chosen for their natural skills not their resemblance to him.

Ringo had been chosen primarily because he already resembled Sasuke. So Kabuto and Orochimaru had taken him away. A few months later Sasuke turned a corner and walked into himself, and he'd punched himself and kept walking, and Sasuke sitting on the floor rubbing his jaw had been blamed for the fall of Ringo.

Kiriya looked him over briefly before tossing him a belt pouch.

"Get up Sasuke, I want to see if that leaf village of yours taught you anything new." Kiriya had a condescending smile that never left his face.

Sasuke stood quickly, in his memory Kiriya was not one to keep waiting. The girl stood also and trailed after the three males.

Ringo slumped against a rock, a sneer already riding his features at the thin coating of nervous sweat that covered Sasuke's face. Sasuke wiped at his face, trying to pass it off as just a side effect of the intense heat of the desert. Kiriya smirked openly at him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he felt more unready for this confrontation than he'd been the very first time he'd had to face Kiriya. Back then he'd had a wonderful disregard for his own life that had allowed him to face people like Kiriya without flinching. Sasuke wondered where that super confident, ready for anything Sasuke had gone.

Cursing Konoha and Kakashi especially, Sasuke sped across the space between them opening the sharingan without hesitating. A flash of bright light blinded his left eye causing a sharp pain to lance across his temple. Thanks to the sharingan he still managed to dodge the strikes from Kiriya even if he found himself driven back almost to the wall by the rain of blows. But a single working sharingan couldn't even out the differences between Kiriya and Sasuke's fighting.

_Distance, _Sasuke realised, _I need distance._

Leaping high over head, Sasuke counted on Kiriya's natural arrogance and over confidence. Sure enough Kiriya did nothing but watch Sasuke turn in mid air, confident that Sasuke posed almost no threat to him.

_Noone underestimates me you son of a bitch,_ Sasuke thought visciously, quickly forming symbols hiding his hands with his tumbling body.

He didn't have many new tricks but he did have this one that a certain friend of a friend had happened to mention.

"Sand whirlwind." Sasuke muttered, forming the last seal.

"Kiriya-sensei! He's..." Ringo called out in warning.

_And you're next you little toadlicker._ Sasuke thought grimly.

Sasuke knew exactly where that flash of blinding light had come from. They'd accidently found out that the sharingan made his eyes sensitive to strong sudden light sources. Ringo had used his old weakness against him while he was distracted fighting Kiriya.

The whirling sand spun up sudden and hard, just like the chakra Sasuke had used. The sand itself searingly hot against exposed skin. Against a lesser opponent the whirlwind would remove a layer of skin and leave the person beaten and bloody a few kilometres away. Against someone like Kiriya it was simply an annoyance. A distraction. Perfect.

Landing against the hot rocks, Sasuke crouched against the sheer face and formed the seals for one of his trademark fireballs.

"Katon!"

Fire bathed the lower area. Maybe a second had passed between the sand and fireball hitting. Sasuke hoped it had been too short for Kiriya to react. Though his intelligence told him differently. Two set's of yelpings let Sasuke know that Ringo and the girl had had to jump to safety. He grinned.

The fire dissapated, and the sand lowered. Just below Sasuke was a misshapen column of blackened, streaked, twisted glass. Casting his eyes around, Sasuke tried to sense Kiriya.

Sasuke had a milisecond's warning before Kiriya's hands shot from the rock. He leapt from his perch, flipping in midair, Sasuke directed a few shurikans in the direction of the head just emerging from the rock.

Sasuke made a mistake. He hated it when he made mistakes, and this was no different. He'd forgotton Ringo.

Apparently not everyone in the Sound was glad to see the return of the prodigal vessel. Ringo possibly headed the group. Not surprising seeing as Ringo's position in the Sound had been well and truely destroyed when Sasuke had arrived. Then to add insult to injury Ringo had been turned into Sasuke's decoy.

As part of his quest to become the perfect decoy Ringo had learnt most of Sasuke's moves. That included Sasuke's skill with shuriken.

Shuriken flew past Sasuke who twisted desperately in midair to avoid them. A single sharingan was something Kakashi had mastered, and having only one working eye was hampering Sasuke's depth perception. Not to mention the rather large blind spot that Ringo was taking advantage of.

Sunlight glinted on the wires tied to the shurikens. They jerked in their flight turning back to wrap around arms and legs, and Kiriya was suddenly there falling with him. Sasuke bunched into a ball to protect his major targets reaching for extra kunai. Sasuke shuddered under the power of Kiriya's blows.

Behind him Sasuke sensed the ground arriving fast, with Kiriya kneeling on his stomach Sasuke knew a landing like that would kill him. Fighting Naruto had taught him some low moves though, finally freeing a kunai and an arm enough to use, Sasuke jabbed directly for Kiriya's groin.

Kiriya shifted to avoid the strike giving Sasuke an instant to shift with him. Fighting Kiriya's grip on his arm, Sasuke placed his feet on either side of Kiriya's ribs and yanked the older man's upper body back. Unbalanced Kiriya tried to move away, quick as a snake Sasuke twisted in mid air one last time putting himself above and behind Kiriya.

Bracing himself for impact Sasuke cursed as he felt a familiar spike of chakra. Kiriya transformed himself into a large rock and Sasuke felt the breath whoosh out of his lungs as he hit hard. His sharingan whirled faster moving to the third stage of prediction. For all the good it did him as Kiriya hit hard from behind.

Sasuke woke up to the familiar buzz of someone else's chakra humming through his body.

Smiling in relief as Sasuke sat up shaking his head, the girl turned a scowl onto Kiriya.

"You could have killed him." She complained.

"At one time he could've killed me." Kiriya said his voice empty.

Sasuke felt his eyes burn as the sharigan pressed to open, this fight was not over.

"Why didn't you use any of techniques I taught you? Or those that Orochimaru-sama taught you?" Kiriya spat.

"You used to be nearly the best of us, now look at you. Your precious Konoha had sucked out all your venom. You're useless, nothing but a worm. A Konoha worm."

A rare red colour infused Kiriya's cheeks as he ranted. In Sasuke's memory Kiriya never ranted, never lost his cool cynical attitude. Apparently Sasuke wasn't the only one to have changed after the fall of the first Sound.

Pulling his composure back together, Kiriya made a motion to Ringo.

"Let's see if an old rival can pull anything out of you." Turning away as if digusted Kiriya called out.

"You have until sundown to prove who's better. The winner eats, the loser starves."

**Sundown**

The air burned in Sasuke's lungs, the inside of his mouth hurt from using so many projectile jutsus. He'd long since abandoned his reluctance to use his more powerful moves. Afterall noone here was going to go running to the Hokage if he started using some of Orochimaru's signature moves.

Like the poison spit. It made the burns left in his mouth from his Katon moves worse, but it worked well from a close distance. They'd both given up on long distance attacks, they had always been a null point between them. But it wasn't much easier up close. Ringo had spent almost three years being Sasuke's mirror, his moves, his habits, his jutsus. Ringo's knowledge of Sasuke was such that it would've been impossible to better imitate Sasuke without a sharingan helping.

Ringo had been recruited by the Sound for his uncanny ability to copy people. It wasn't a blood limit, just a natural talent like super intelligence. He only had to see something once or twice and he could produce a decent copy. With practice it was often impossible to tell the difference between Ringo's copy and the original.

Ringo had started off being at the head of Orochimaru's chosen youth squad. The cream of the young Sound ninjas, the day after Sasuke's arrival he found himself demoted to shadow. But it wasn't until his precious Orochimaru-sama had taken him and let Kabuto-san practice that face changing technique on him, that he realised his existance as Ringo had ended.

So he blamed Sasuke, it was Sasuke's fault that noone recognised him any more for being Ringo, the amazing Copy Cat. If only Sasuke had never come, Ringo could've continued rising towards the top of the Sound ranks. Now his entire future was limited to being Sasuke's shadow. The potential sacrifice.

But amazing natural skill or not, Ringo couldn't out fight a sharingan at level three. Unless he could empty Sasuke's chakra reserves. Which Sasuke had to conclude he was doing a damn good job of.

Dodging yet another surprise attack, Sasuke again consided moving up to next level of sharigan to dispel Ringo's genjutsu. Ringo it seemed had been improving, again Sasuke spared the breath to curse Kakashi, and the Hokage for limiting his training. The problem was Sasuke just didn't have enough chakra left to waste. Unless he wanted to use the curse seal.

Sasuke shied away from calling on his old trump card, and it wasn't just the force of habit from the last three years. Sasuke was afraid that deliberately using it would strengthen it, help it eat his mind even faster. Already just using Orochimaru's moves had made it stir and mutter louder in the back of his mind.

Nevertheless Sasuke smiled savagely, striking out suddenly and feeling his fist graze an invisible someone. This was life, this was training, here noone scolded you if your training partner had to be carried home afterwards. They would say it would teach them to be quicker next time. Here you could really reach your limits, here you learnt according to your talents.

None of the molly-coddling that so frustrated him in Konoha. It hadn't always been that way, but Itachi had changed that. His slaughtering his own family had finally given the 3rd the ammunition needed to ban child assassins no matter what their skill level, and to limit Jounin status to 16year olds and above. The council had caved against their own wishes, public opinion had been too hot.

Sasuke saw a flicker in the corner of his eye, a sign that Ringo's chakra was also running low.

But not before the sun gave one last dip and the shadows became true twilight.

There was a poof, and Kiriya appeared next to the girl who jumped quickly to the side. Calmly he surveyed the two panting young men.

"You both fail." He said simply. "Don't bother coming back to the camp, you're sleeping rough tonight."

He turned and walked away. Sasuke's arms goosbumped from the growing cold. Without a fire or blankets, tonight was going to be tough.

The girl looked back repeatedly as she trailed after Kiriya towards the lit camp fires.

Sasuke ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. Ringo spat disgustedly onto the sand.

"Raw meat again." He said drawing a short knife out and testing the edge.

"Kiriya said the loser doesn't eat." Sasuke reminded him curling his lip.

Ringo curled his lip in return.

"You have been living soft too long. As long as Kiriya-sensei doesn't find out it doesn't matter. What? You afraid he'll take away your cookie points?"

Sasuke felt the worm move in his head. The back of his neck heated in time with his anger.

"Maybe I'll just eat you.' Sasuke said lazily, reaching almost without thinking towards that dark strength.

Ringo just wagged his finger at Sasuke and turned away. Behind him Sasuke smiled that slow smile, and shivered as the dark tattoos of his curse seal fluttered over his neck. Shaking his head Sasuke pushed the worm back into it's corner.

"It's not time yet." He whispered to it. "Wait, just wait."


	10. Sakura, Naruto Wanderings

See I haven't abandoned it, it's just been Christmas and then New Year's, and then restarting a new year of work... But back to quicker updating now, WOOT! Also the naruto episodes have picked up again, so that's always inspiring.

Disclaimer: I really have to put in some OCs just so I can claim something in my stories. The plot is mine the rest is...borrowed.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sakura, Naruto Wanderings in mind and body**

**Konoha Forest, close to Little Twin River  
**

Naruto scratched his head. He was confused to say the least. Not about the mission, the mission was going okay. They had Pakkun, though he wan't doing anything yet, and they had Hinata, and Kiba, and Shino. They were one of the best tracking teams Konoha had. But they weren't behaving normally. He just couldn't figure out what it was that made him think it.

At first he'd thought that maybe they were uncomfortable with looking for Sasuke. But that was stupid, and they were doing everything they could to uncover the trail. It was something else, he opened his mouth to ask Sakura what she thought when he noticed how red her eyes were.

She sat beside him, Pakkun on her lap. Pakkun was shivering with cold though Sakura had covered him with a coat. She stroked him softly easing his shivers with her own chakra. Naruto leaned over and pressed his shoulder against hers.

"He's gotten worse." Sakura said without looking up.

"Pakkun?" Naruto asked, looking down at the dog worriedly.

Sakura shook her head.

"Kakashi-sensei. He almost died while we were on our way here." Sakura whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened, he was always impressed with how much she knew, but this was going beyond expectations.

"How d'ya know?" His voice was hushed as if they were standing next to the bed of their poisoned sensei.

"Pakkun is his summon. His condition reflects his summoner's. To stay here so long Pakkun has to draw Chakra directly from Kakashi-sensei to stay. With Kakashi this ill, and Pakkun having spent this long in our world, both are suffering the same from the poison." Sakura's hands stilled.

"So if Kakashi-sensei gets worse, Pakkun gets worse." Naruto said looking at Pakkun with new worry.

Sakura nodded silently, her hands restarting their stroking. Naruto stood up a frown on his face.

"What's takin' them so long?" He demanded the forest and took one step towards where the team was scouring the forest looking for the trail which had been expertly hidden.

Sakura grabbed an arm and dragged him back down on to the log.

"Don't," She said. "I think we should just let them be for a while."

Naruto looked at curiously.

"What's up?"

"I think they're having a problem." Sakura said, a frown crossing her face. "I get the strangest feeling that it has something to do with us."

Naruto gave a short bark of laughter. Sakura gave him a red-eyed glare, and Naruto looked down at her sheepishly.

"I was thinkin' it might've been Sasuke that was givin' them the heebie jeebies." Naruto confessed.

Sakura sighed, she leaned down and kissed Pakkun's head. He whined a little, then seemed to settle down confortably.

"Do you think people will ever forgive him?" Sakura asked, more to hide how impatient she was to get going than to really discuss things.

"Sure, I mean people got over me, mostly." Naruto sat down again. "It's better that he's with us, in Konoha, better than anything else he could be doing."

"I suppose so." Sakura said, her voice full of indecision.

Naruto shifted closer and hooked his arm around her waist. He held his breath, waiting to see if she would smack him one. But she just shifted a little closer and leaned into his warmth. Breathing out Naruto tightened his arm and rested his head on hers, one hand starting to stroke Pakkun as well.

That was how Hinata found them, cuddled together in their own little world.

**Night**

Hinata stalked through the trees around the campsite. Okay, they were supposed to be careful about security, they were hunting Sound nin, who had a disturbing capacity to infiltrate Konoha territory, but the way she was feeling right now she'd welcome the chance. Hinata was in one of her rare rages. They tended to be so quiet that noone noticed the change from shy, gentle Hinata to deadly, angry Hinata, but that wasn't her problem.

They only changes were things that only someone who knew her well would notice. A hard set to her face, the way her normally soft mouth was pressed into a line, the way her normally skittering gaze was focused on one point, the way she'd stopped blushing. Shino and Kiba knew this face, this was her battle face. This was her 'I've had enough of being underestimated, get ready for pain' look. She was only looking for a target.

Only she couldn't find one. If she tried to work off her anger someone would ask her what was wrong and that would require answers. Answers she didn't want to give, especially in front of Naruto, or worse, Sakura. She wished that Kurenai-sensei was here, she had a sympathetic shoulder and didn't ask too many questions.

Turning a corner so she didn't walk too far away from camp she came to a dead stop.

Sakura sat against a tree Pakkun in her lap. Hinata thought she might be sleeping. Sakura's head hung against her chest and her hands lay as if dead against the ground. Hinata almost jumped as Sakura's head rose and the two kunoichi stared at each other.

Long moments passed, Hinata's face was passive though her eyes slipped away and back from Sakura's face, but Sakura's face was blotchy with tears. Sakura's eyes were puffy and she blinked slowly. Hinata noticed that Sakura's bottom lip was bloodied as Sakura scrubbed her face hastily. Slowly almost against her will Hinata felt her feet taking her towards Sakura. A small part of her empathised with Sakura, with anyone in pain. A large part of her railed against her own movement. Sakura was her unknowing rival, the reason that Naruto had never looked at her with anything other than friendship. It was Sakura, she should just turn around and walk away.

So why was she sitting down beside Sakura so meekly, as if she cared for how the pink haired, Naruto stealing kunoichi felt? She glanced down at Pakkun and felt a stab of pain as she saw how grey and worn he looked. She understood the close tie between summoner and summon, understood what Pakkun's condition meant.

"Is he getting worse?" Hinata whispered.

Sakura nodded. Shaking her hair back from her face, Sakura looked up at the leaves outlined in silver moonlight. She felt slightly ashamed now, crying at her age in the middle of a mission. Tsunade-sama herself was looking after Kakashi-sensei, she had nothing to do other than complete her mission and bring Sasuke home. But she felt better, lighter, her crying fit had finally carried away the turmoil in her stomach.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hinata asked, twisting her fingers together.

"No." Sakura said calmly. "After all Tsunade-sama is healing him. I guess I just needed a little out time."

Hinata gave a small grimace smile.

"Yeah." Hinata whispered. "I know what you mean."

Sakura looked at her and smiled tiredly.

"I wanted to thank you for helping like this." Sakura said, warmly.

Hinata shook her head and wished that Sakura would stop looking at her as if she was a friend. Sakura had no idea that Hinata had resented her for years. Resented her for so easily taking what Hinata wanted so very badly, and treating it with such contempt.

"It's nothing, it's our mission afterall." Hinata explained softly, trying to distance herself from Sakura.

"Yeah, but I know that you guys helping means alot to Naruto." Sakura said smiling softly. "He doesn't have many people he can really count on. Neither does Sasuke-kun."

Hinata dipped her head at the sound of Naruto's name on Sakura's lips.

"Of course Naruto-kun can count on us." Hinata said trying to fill the stretching silence.

If only Sakura didn't notice the unease Hinata felt around her it would be alright.

"Of course, you've always been such good friends to him." Sakura said, too distracted by her thoughts to notice Hinata's reluctance.

"Hinata..." Sakura started, she stopped and bit her lip again.

Hinata sat silently beside her, too timid to simply lie and leave Sakura alone with her thoughts.

"Hinata... do you like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura suddenly blurted out.

As if embarrassed Sakura looked away gathering Pakkun up into her arms again. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise.

"I...I..." Hinata started unsure of what to respond, a blush creeping up her face at the unexpected question.

"Forget it," Sakura said quickly, "it's stupid."

Hinata replied, more from horror what else she might say if she didn't answer the question.

"I don't really know Sasuke, but he is Naruto's friend. And he comes from a respected family." Hinata said shyly as she noticed Sakura looking pained.

"But you don't hate him?" Sakura asked, still not looking at her.

"No, not really, I haven't really thought about it." Hinata replied truthfully.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and I, we're his only family now, and sometimes I wonder if he doesn't feel..." Sakura trailed off definately embarrassed this time.

Hinata sighed. It wasn't something she thought about much, people not having family. Hinata herself sometimes felt she had a little too much family.

"Sometimes you don't need alot of people. Sometimes just one is enough." Hinata whispered, her former unease slipping away as quietly as her earlier rage.

Sakura was clearly so embroiled in her own torments that she wasn't going to notice anyone elses.

_As per normal,_ Hinata thought with a little acid.

"Do you think that Kiba or Shino hate him?" Sakura asked, her voice quiet.

"No." Hinata said, sure now of what Sakura wanted to hear. "None of us hate Sasuke, we just don't know him. Not like you and Naruto-kun know him."

Sakura gave a half smile.

"I guess we are pretty close as a team." Sakura admitted.

The remark bit, and Hinata had to look away to hide the grimace that flashed across her blushing face. It took her a moment to realise she was even going to ask when...

"Do you love him?" Hinata blurted out.

Gasping at her own audacity Hinata covered her mouth, but she didn't move. She had to know once and for all.

Sakura blinked. Of all the people she knew, she'd never thought Hinata would be the one to ask her to clarify her feelings.

"Y-yes." Sakura said, blushing in her turn.

Hinata looked her, her wide, white eyes as luminous as the moon above them.

"No, I mean Naruto-kun." Hinata explained. "Do you love him?"

Sakura smiled half painfully. Lifting up the lax body of Pakkun she pressed her face into his back.

"Yes." She whispered into Pakkun's fur.

Sakura's eyes teared up again, but she ground them down fiercly.

"I do love him." She continued.

Hinata swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat. Then there really was no choice.

"Will you take care of him then?" Hinata asked, fixing her eyes on Pakkun's sleeping face.

"Because he needs it, he's much more fragile, more sensitive than most people think." Hinata babbled feeling her own tears fight to fall.

Hinata, however had much more practice at holding back tears and knew that she would not show such an unslightly act before Sakura. Sensing Sakura's surprised eyes on her burning face, Hinata ploughed on without once raising her eyes.

"Do you promise to love him as much as you can? Because he loves you, you're his world. And he's had nothing for so long and if you're just playing with him because Sasuke won't then..then you should stop, because he doesn't deserve not to be loved and it would be too too cruel...and so I want you to promise." Hinata gulped to a stop.

"I want you to promise to look after him."

Sakura sat mouth open as the longest amount of speech she'd ever heard from Hinata came tumbling out of Hinata's mouth. To top it off Hinata was asking her to take care of Naruto as if Hinata had a stake in it somewhere. Sakura was dense when it came to other people's feelings, but even her density had its end.

"Promise me you'll love him." Hinata whispered.

_Because if you can't I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make him love me, I swear I will. _ Hinata promised silently.

The silence stretched on as things clicked into place for Sakura. She felt her heart squeeze painfully. Sakura knew that if she was in Hinata's place she would never ever be able to give up the man she loved. Possibly never be strong enough to step aside for his happiness, never show half the love that Hinata was showing in this moment. She was shamed and awed by the quiet kunoichi she only barely knew.

Hinata waited her heart beating painfully in her chest. No more going back now, no more turning around, no more holding on to the dreams that had kept her going for most of her life. No more Naruto-kun. No more secretly imagining soft nights, or warm looks. She didn't know yet if she could really give him up to Sakura, but she would try. It was for him.

Hinata gave a start of surprise as Sakura stood up. Expecting Sakura to start yelling at her for sticking her nose into Sakura and Naruto's business she was shocked when Sakura gave a deep bow.

"I promise." Sakura said simply.

Hinata nodded, crushing her eyes closed for a moment she swallowed her tears one more time.

Walking back to the campsite together neither kunoichi spoke, and neither really walked beside the other, but there was understanding. If not yet forgiveness.

In the tent he shared with Kiba and Shino Naruto lay balled up in his blankets twitching in his sleep. If you wanted to make the analogy you could say he resembled a dog dreaming of chasing rabbits. But you'd be wrong, because Naruto was anything except a dog. He was a fox.

On the trail 

Naruto sucked in a big gasp of air. It whistled past his teeth, cold enough to hurt, but he grinned anyway. Any day he could spend with his friends was a good day. Even if he was worried about Sasuke. But not too worried, because if anyone could take care of himself if was the bastard. He fixed his mind on that thought and bounced over to where Hinata and Sakura were dishing up a hot breakfast.

"Hey, hey! My two favourite ladies serving their heroes food!" He said brightly, plonking himself down beside the fire to warm his cold hands.

Hinata blushed and looked away, Sakura gave him a glare. Confused Naruto scratched the back of his head and considered apologising for something when Shino arrived. As always Naruto managed to be completely surprised by Shino's sudden appearance beside him and prompty fell sideways with a yell.

"Naruto-kun, eat fast. You'll have need of all your strength today." Having finished his speech the insect ninja disappeared as quickly as he'd come.

"How does he do that?" Naruto whined to Sakura.

"Easy, he's a ninja." She said huffily to him.

She thrust a plate at him, and he didn't even take the time to look at it before he started eating.

_Idiot, I prepared that specially and you didn't even look at it._ Sakura thought grumpily.

"Hinata." Naruto said between mouthfuls. "Kiba wouldn't say anything last night, did you guys find something?"

Hinata nodded.

"They'd tried to cover the trail, but we did manage to narrow the area." She said, cleaning the last of the cooking utensils for packing.

"Ah hah! So we'll be tracking today!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Finally something to do.

"Not really, see we also followed the trail to see if it was real or a red herring." Hinata sighed as she polished the spoon in her hand rather than look at Naruto.

"It led to a road, the road is covered in tracks, so today again Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and I will be looking for the right path."

Sakura's eyes flicked from Naruto to Hinata and back again.

_The idiot really is blind and dumb._ Sakura thought to herself, forgetting that she too had been blissfully unaware of Hinata's feelings until last night.

Sakura found herself in a quandry as she tried to decide how she was supposed to act around Naruto now. She'd promised Hinata to love Naruto, but surely it would be cruel to start suddenly acting like Naruto's girlfriend in front of Hinata. And there was still the little matter of her Sasuke obsession. She didn't want to raise Naruto's hopes to high only to risk smashing them when they found Sasuke.

And they would find Sasuke, they would. Because her team _never_ gave up, anything. They were kind of known for it.

Naruto sighed in dissapointment.

"Well I'm still going to help." Naruto said firmly.

"Eh!" Sakura exclaimed as Hinata's face fell a little at the thought.

"I thought you were going to help me train today." Sakura said, grinding a fist into Naruto's

head.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested. "We have to help them find Sasuke."

"You think you can out track their team?" Sakura asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

Naruto took on an offended look.

"Hey! I've trained, I can track people!" He protested.

Sakura sniffed in derision.

"Finish your breakfast Naruto, then we'll talk."

Hinata slipped away while the two were bickering over who was going to finish clearing up. It wasn't her idea of a loving relationship, but if Naruto was happy...

**Konoha Forest, close to Little Twin River**

Kiba snarled as he and Akamaru came up empty except for noses full of dirt. He rubbed at his nose wishing he'd remembered to bring a hanky or tissues. He knew Hinata would have some, but he'd be damned if he spoke to his teammate more than he had to. She'd really pissed him off and he still hadn't decided if he was really going to forgive her.

Hinata worked quietly and efficiently on her side of the chosen area. Checking, discarding and moving on. If she noticed Kiba's behaviour she gave no outward sign.

Between his two teammates Shino sighed. On principal he'd always been against encouraging Kiba in his quest for Hinata. On one side he just never saw it working, Hinata was still in love with Naruto. On the other, team romances were dangerous. Case in point. Shino was not a person to poke into things that weren't his business, well not overtly anyway.

Shino was observant, to the point where people often thought he could read minds. Shino was also gifted with one of the world's best 'bugging' systems.

Since the fateful night of Sakura and Naruto's first date, he'd been bugging Hinata and Kiba. Not continuously as that would have been a serious breach of ninja etiquette. Of course another consideration was that while Kiba and Hinata might not suspect his bugs, their families were another matter. A political issue between the Inuzukus or the Hyuugas and the Aburames was not on his list of goals. However he could not formulate a plan without information. So he bugged them...regularly.

If they ever found out about it they'd kill him, but Aburame was a byword for discreet.

Just until now he understood that Kiba had offered Hinata a gift. What the idiot had forgotton to tell her was that the offer of a Inuzuka dog, even one who was not born with the innate skills of a shinobi dog, was tantamount to an offer of marriage. Surely her family was aware of this tradition. That they had chosen not to politely return the pup confused him.

It was possible that Kiba hadn't intended the dog to be a courting gift, Kiba tended to be very generous, but still... Hinata however had rejected Kiba in favour of Naruto. Who, according to last night's little conversation, she had now given up on in favour of Naruto's continued infactuation with Sakura. Which left his female teammate without either option, and Kiba pissed off.

He was rather hoping that Kiba would cool off, and that Hinata would cheer up and that they could all return to a normal working relationship. He just liked to cover his bets. Kiba needed a new interest and so did Hinata. Shino just needed to find them dates, it couldn't be that hard. One brash loud mouth and one blushing wall flower couldn't be that hard to hook up with someone could they?

Hinata stood up stretching her back. Her Byukyugan wasn't much use in these cases. What they were looking for was so small, so probably ordinary looking that she risked to miss it if she didn't use her normal eyesight. Besides it was unwise to waste her chakra.

They were busy checking up and down the road for any sign that their prey had left the road. But they weren't finding anything. Even though it was almost winter, it hadn't rained in the last few days and there weren't many distinguishable marks. Alot of caravan wheel marks, some hoof marks, some booted and unbooted footprints. Nothing that said 'running ninja carrying a drugged body'.

They'd followed the trail of broken twigs they'd managed to uncover from the scene of the abduction. Akamaru had even found traces of Sasuke's blood in some of the trees, once the nifty trail covering genjustu had been identified and broken. But the trail stopped at the road's edge and they were fast coming to the conclusion that their targets had hitched a ride with someone.

Seeing Shino give the signal Hinata abandoned her part of the road and went to join him.

"We're going back to camp." Shino said.

Kiba rubbed his nose, Shino always took command.

"We'll eat, rest and look at the maps we brought. Try and figure out which way they probably went." Shino pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

It worried him that neither Kiba nor Hinata even looked at each other.

"It's not going to be enough." Kiba said, turning to scratch Akamaru behind his ears.

Hinata cast a surprised look at Kiba. Kiba hardly ever contradicted an order from Shino.

"What won't be?" Shino asked.

"We don't have the time or the man power to search like this. Not if we want to find Sasuke in one piece." Kiba looked sideways at Shino.

"We're gonna need Pakkun." Kiba said decisively.

"Pakkun is too sick." Hinata protested. "Until Kakashi-sensei gets better Pakkun isn't going to be much help."

She blushed and looked away as Kiba flicked a look at her.

"Kinda makes you wonder why the Hokage sent him with us. She had to know Pakkun's condition would only get worse the longer he stays. And him draining chakra off of Kakashi-sensei can't be helping." Kiba replied slowly.

"I had wondered." Shino agreed. "It seems like a better idea would be to dispel him and let him rest in the spirit realm."

"So what are we missing?" Hinata asked.

"Someone needs to link to Pakkun." Kiba said suddenly, as if only just coming to a decision.

"Link?" Hinata asked confused.

"Kakashi-sensei summons Pakkun as part of a pack, but Pakkun isn't a subordinate. He's a dominant." Kiba continued shoving both hands into his pants pockets.

"All of Kakashi-sensei's summons are dominants, which is a testment to Kakashi-sensei's strength and bond with them." Kiba's voice held real respect.

"How does that help us?" Shino asked fixing Kiba with a look that said his paitence was wearing thin.

"Pakkun can be summoned by himself, by any suitably skilled person who signs pact with him." Kiba finished.

"Meaning that Pakkun would no longer be relying on Kakashi-sensei's weakened chakra!" Hinata said delighted. "Kiba-kun..."

She stopped and blushed.

"Meaning, while he wouldn't be one hundred percent without more rest, he would be useful." Kiba said.

Shino looked intently at Kiba.

"Hey, I know dogs. And plenty of my family have dog summons, and some of them know Pakkun and the others who run with Kakashi." Kiba said defensively.

"I'd like to know why you didn't remember this earlier." Shino said, brushing it aside he changed the subject.

"I don't suppose you know how to do one of these contracts do you?" Shino asked raising an eyebrow.

Kiba nodded.

"More or less. Naruto has a summon, he must know something about them too."

"Then let's get back to camp." Shino said, turning around without waiting for the others.

**Camp**

Sakura sweated, she wasn't paticularly fond of sweating but it was for a good cause. Her taijustu had never been her strongest point and now seemed like a good time to practice. With Naruto as her target.

"Rrraaaaagh! Stand still Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Nan! You said you needed practice!" Naruto called back.

He ducked under her swinging fist again and waggled his tongue at her. It was a good thing he had such practice dodging Sasuke's attacks. Of course Sasuke's hits didn't threaten to smash him into pulp. It gave added spice.

She'd gotten better, much better. She'd soaked up everything the Hokage had to teach her about fighting and fixing. Strictly speaking her taijutsu was better than his. If you were talking execution of moves. It was actual combat where his quick thinking and down right cunning gave him the advantage.

If he compared them, Sakura was closer to Sasuke's level of taijustu than he, Naruto, was. But she had nowhere near their endurance or chakra levels. Her genjutsu use was better than either of them, unless Sasuke resorted to his high level Sharingan, which was cheating anyway. She still trailed in ninjitsu use, but with her new medic nin tricks it didn't matter.

Sasuke's talent for situation analysis far outstripped either of them, and Sakura had trouble coming up with really inventive plans, which was Naruto's speciality. She, however knew much more about diplomacy and negotiation than they would ever bother with.

If one day they could just learn as much as Kakashi-sensei.

In Naruto's humble opinion his team was perfect. They just had to get the fourth member back.

The arrival of Shino's team and their announcement caused an uproar.

"What d'ya mean you don't know anything about contracts!" Kiba yelled into Naruto's red face. "You signed one!"

"Huh, that was just the ol' pervert shoving my hand onto a scroll of paper." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"He didn't explain anything to you?" Hinata asked dissapointed.

Naruto shook his head. He and Kiba stared at each other as if blaming each other for the problem.

"I know about them." Sakura said quietly. "I studied them. I kept hoping Tsunade-sama would teach me to summon Katsuyu-sama."

Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Summons are quiet rare. Powerful ones like Katsuyu-sama don't always accept the command of a summoner." Sakura continued. "I guess Tsunade-sama figured I was never ready for it."

She gave a small embarrassed smile.

"Oh well can't be helped now!" She said with forced brightness, walking back to where she'd tucked Pakkun up in a warm bed.

"Hey who says it's you that connects to him?" Kiba asked.

"Because he's Kakashi-sensei's summon, because he's going to be sucking alot of chakra from someone until he gets his strength back. It's better if it's someone who isn't going to be in any frontline action for a while anyway." Sakura said matter of factly.

"B-but how are you going to sign a pact with him when we don't have a pact to sign?" Hinata asked trying hard not to look at Naruto.

"There's another way, an older way done in emergencies." Sakura said softly drawing a kunai and some bandages from her back pouch.

She placed her hands onto Pakkun's side and pushed with her Chakra. Pakkun wasn't large, it didn't drain her too far to bring him far enough out of his lethagy to ask him what she needed to know.

"Pakkun, I need to perform a binding with you. Will you allow it?" She asked without a tremour of emotion in her voice.

"An old binding," He said in a weak voice. "I knew it would come to this, I am glad a cute girl like you wants to bind to me."

Sakura pushed harder feeling her precious chakra levels dip suddenly. Pakkun's eyes grew clearer.

"Do you understand girl? What a binding like this will mean?" He fixed her with his normal sad expression.

"I do." Sakura said.

"Then do it. I welcome a pact with my pack mate Sakura." He slumped back down as Sakura drew back.

Quickly before Naruto could protest she cut her wrist deeply. Wincing but ignoring Naruto's panicked protest she quickly made a cut in Pakkun's side. He didn't bleed blood, he had no blood as they called, what he had was mist like and cold. Sakura pressed her cut into Pakkun's cut and bandaged the two of them together.

Soon she felt weak, then the tremours started, and the cold set in. It crept up from her wrist to invade her entire body. She could feel it rising up like a cold tide in her head and just when she felt she would sink down into it and drown, it stopped.

She came to and it was late in the afternoon, people were talking around her. Someone had placed a blanket over her and Pakkun.

"I told you, nothing like this happened when I signed my pact, and nobody cut open my arm!" Naruto said angrily.

"Uuh. Naruto-kun." Sakura said groggily.

"Sakura-chan!" He said appearing at her side. "Are you okay?"

"'Kay." She whispered feeling like someone had squeezed every once of strength out of her then poured it back in funny.

"You should lie down again." Hinata said appearing at her side.

Sakura felt vaguely guilty that Hinata was taking care of her. Sakura shook her head.

"Have to... dispel Pakkun and resummon him." She said.

Her voice was whispery and she fought to put more force into it.

"Once he's not connected to Kakashi-sensei, most of this weakness will go away." She said trying to undo the bandage.

Hinata reached over and untied the knot. The knot was neater than Sakura remembered and she looked curiously at the dark haired kunoichi who was busy avoiding her eyes.

"It was coming undone, I had to redo it." Hinata said without raising her eyes.

Sakura nodded her thanks.

Pakkun lifted his head and gave a faint smile. His fell back to the ground limply and before anyone could do more than gasp he dissapeared.

"That's a good thing right?" Kiba asked, coming closer to stare at Sakura.

Sakura nodded, then swayed in place. Naruto bit his lip and supported her shoulders against himself. She tried to lift her arm to bite something but found herself too weak. Before anyone else could move Hinata had turned Sakura's hands over and pulled a kunai out of her pack.

The scar was clear against her pale skin, and Sakura thought ruefully that she'd have to cover it for undercover missions. Wait until Tsunade-sama caught sight of it, she'd kill Sakura. Hinata didn't hesitate a second as a she sliced one of Sakura's fingertips on her opposite hand. Sakura had to feel a moment of frustation at the girl's self control. Her enemy weak, a kunai in hand and Hinata didn't even hesitate, didn't even have to decency to look like she might have thought about slicing Sakura's wrist. Sakura would've thought about it, had she been in Hinata's place, and it would have shown.

Naruto shifted as the smell of blood became strong again. He rubbed his nose trying to push the smell aside.

Hinata placed Sakura's bleeding finger onto the scar and Sakura had the strength to press her own hand against the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." She managed with clarity and even a little strength.

A puff of smoke and Pakkun sat there looking only a little worse for wear.

Sakura felt a silly smile climb onto her face. Her very first summon. She was knocked from her revery when Hinata took her bleeding finger and started wrapping a quick banadage around it. Sakura pulled her hand free and sat up feeling a little more steady.

"S'okay." Sakura said as Hinata protested. "You don' haf ta."

Sakura felt bad enough that Hinata had to watch Naruto interact with her without Hinata taking care of her.

Hinata nodded and stood up going to stand next to Shino.

Sakura and Pakkun looked at each other and for a moment it was as if noone else was there. Kiba sniffed loudly.

"You can swing by my house if you like." He said to Sakura. "If you have any questions, about things. You know, after."

Naruto gave him a curious look, but Kiba suddenly found the sky very interesting.

Sakura dragged her eyes away from Pakkun and blinked slowly at Kiba.

"Than's." She said dreamily.

"Pakkun? We should get going." Shino said. "We don't have alot of daylight left."

Pakkun shook himself and Sakura shivered.

"Right, let's go. Pack up camp 'cause we're gonna cover some ground." Pakkun looked positively lively, Sakura on the other hand looked as if she'd received a hard knock to the head.

"Will she be okay?" Naruto asked, helping Sakura to her feet.

"Yeah," Pakkun said sniffing the ground a little. "She's gonna need a little support for a while, but it'll even out."

"What'll even out?" Naruto asked starting to feel pissed.

Sakura wasn't supposed to be hurt by this. She was supposed to be alright. Noone said Sakura would behave like this, he hadn't been hurt when he'd signed pact with the frogs.

"Tell ya la'er." Sakura said pushing him away.

She staggered a few steps, acting as if she expected to have more feet than she had. Naruto caught her again and forced her to sit against a tree while he prepared their sacks. She tried to take her bag, but had trouble using her fingers on the little straps and she had to give it up to the others.

Shino had a momentary worry that the Hokage would blame him for this. With that comforting thought he hurried through his preparations. Better to tell her about this during a report on a successful mission then.

Naruto distributed most of her gear to the others except her medical supplies and some food. He helped her put the smaller bag onto her shoulders. He propped her up as she had the most disturbing habit of trying to walk bent over.

Moving out, Kiba asked Pakkun how he could be so sure of the direction. Sakura looked at him.

"Team secret." She whispered over Naruto's shoulder.

Kiba frowned a second then assumed a blank expression. Shino looked on curiously but decided to corner Kiba about it later.

They didn't stop until after midnight when the sky started to cloud over and the long overdue first rains of winter started.

**Camp**

After setting up camp, Naruto dithered around the still dazed Sakura until Hinata kicked him physically out of their tent. He pouted a while outside then dived into his own tent.

Sakura lay on her side cuddled around Pakkun. Hinata looked at her exasperated.

"You can't sleep in your wet clothes." Hinata said, trying to untangle the girl's arms.

Sakura tried to help, she didn't want to feel more indebted to Hinata than she already did, but everything seemed out of coordination. Her arms weren't right and everything was the wrong size and she had this crazy double vision going on. Sighing Hinata looked hopefully at Pakkun.

"We'll have to snap her out of it somehow." Pakkun said sitting down next to Hinata. "Have to get her attention."

Hinata thought a moment then crept across to the boy's tent. Coming back with Naruto in tow she pointed to Sakura who was petting Pakkun again.

"I need you to help me change her clothes." Hinata said, her eyes fixed firmly on her own feet.

She really didn't want to see the way his eyes would light up at the thought. She felt bad enough asking this of him.

To her surprise Naruto jumped back and started shaking his head.

"Uh uh! No way, I like walking." He said in a panicked voice.

Hinata looked at him, her hand covering her mouth a blush creeping up on her cheeks for no real reason. Was Sakura that violent? How could he love a girl like that? A girl so loud, so pushy, so violent, so...so...the opposite of her. Hinata hung her head and took a moment to arrange her features until nothing showed.

"Pakkun says that we need to get her attention from whatever she's thinking about." Hinata explained, playing with the toggles on her jacket.

"You think me changing her will do that?" Naruto asked, still backed up against the tent flap.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at his question. Naruto gave an embarassed laugh.

"Yeah, given past experience, it would definately get her attention."

Crawling towards Sakura as if she were a timebomb ticking away, Naruto tried not to notice the far away expression in her eyes. It scared him that she was like this, it reminded him that they'd messed with something that they didn't understand.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, can I take your clothes off?" He asked cheekily.

Pakkun hopped off her lap and went to sit by Hinata.

"I want to be out of the line of fire." He explained.

Hinata accepted his presence and placed a hand on his head. It was comforting to have him next to her as she watched her crush reach slowly for the wet jacket on another woman's body.

Naruto slipped the chunnin jacket off Sakura's shoulders, cringing as he expected a heavy slap to knock him into next week.

Sakura smiled a little vaguely but didn't try to stop him. Hinata bit her lip and turned her head away.

Naruto flexed his fingers trying to work up the courage to remove something else. He decided on her shoes and had to position her with her legs straight in front so he could get to them easily. Sakura immediately flopped down onto her back, which was not the least inviting pose she could have taken.

Naruto tried to concentrate on the fact that one kick would pulverise him, rather than the clear view he had under her skirt. He didn't even hear the tent flap open and fall shut after Hinata as she left. His heart was beating much too loudly. It didn't leave alot to remove. He both did, and did not want her to wake up quickly.

If he was going to keep his reputation as a non-pervert she better wake up soon, otherwise...

Gulping he moved to kneel beside her head. His hands hesitated between unzipping the top and maybe undoing the skirt. The skirt would leave Sakura with the shorts, but this could be his last chance for a long time to get this far with her. Maybe ever if Sasuke when came back Sakura turned away.

Deciding he squinted his eyes shut the maximum while still peeking and pulled gently on the top's zipper.

He made it half way before the sight of her innocent trusting gaze killed him. Sighing he zipped her top up again. Noticing that Hinata was no longer there, he decided more drastic measures were needed. He moved over Sakura's prone body into a push up position and gazed down into her vague eyes.

"Come back." He whispered and leaned in and kissed her.

He kept it soft, a butterfly kiss. Sakura sighed and seemed to relax further. Naruto pushed harder, caressing her lips with his.

_Wake up._ He willed into her.

Sakura's eyes fluttered closed and Naruto lowered himself onto her body. Giving free rein to his need, Naruto stroked her sides and pushed his tongue against her closed mouth. He moved against her, and wished she were awake with all his soul. Awake and responding to everything he offered.

_Wake up and love me._ He said to her with his body.

Moving away from her mouth her kissed down her neck to where it joined her shoulder. She moved a little, gave a mewling sound and suddenly Naruto could smell the blood in her neck. Then, he bit her.

Afterwards he couldn't say what had possessed him to bite her, but it worked. She woke up with a start and looked around wildly. Naruto moved away immediately shocked at his action. He tasted blood in his mouth and looked in horror at the small wound he'd left on her skin.

She sat up wincing and reached for the spot. Seeing Naruto she started to ask a question but stopped when her fingers came away with blood on them. Naruto took one look at her startled expression then fled.

Hinata looked at him surprised as she sheltered under a nearby tree, but he didn't stop to speak.

She nodded good night to Shino who had first guard, and went back to find Sakura awake and full of questions.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

What do you guys think about Hinata's reactions? If they seem a little confused, it's because she's confused. She should hate Sakura, look at Ino and Sakura back in the day, but she just can't hate anyone like that. Girl is seriously _nice_. She wants Naruto, but wants his happiness more. I figure I might give her angel wings or something if she keeps this up. I know my Sakura could never do the same thing.


	11. Hollowness and longings, which will win?

Wow I just checked the last time I updated this thing, ouch. Bad fanfic writer, bad bad. Am crawling off to continue typing.

Disclaimer: This is only a pale copy of the masterpiece which is the real Naruto storyline.**  
**

* * *

**Hollowness, and longings which will win? **

**Sand Border**

As expected they didn't stay long in their first desert hideout. Only a few days after the new troup had joined them, they re-split and headed off in different directions. Sasuke and The Girl however, joined Ringo and Kiriya in West Quarter One.

From the ease of the change Sasuke concluded they probably did it often, making them harder to track down. A large caravan was given to Sasuke's team, Kiriya getting a seperate space too small to call a room, but private none the less. The Girl had a blanket which hung infront of her bed giving the illusion of privacy. The boys shared bunk beds opposite to her single bed. If they minded the cramped quarters noone said anything, as they were all too exhausted by evening to think about anything except food and sleep.

His daily camp life was different from anything he'd expected. There was no guilt, no pointed stares, no history to be ashamed of. He was the chosen vessel of the lamentated Orochimaru-sama, and as odd as it sounded, Orochimaru was missed, everyone in the camp had some story of how it was Orochimaru who saw past the failure they were and found their true potential. When Sasuke asked about those that never finished their training, they shrugged and replied, 'if some die on the way, well they should've been stronger'. Sasuke remembered thinking things like that.

But Sasuke's purpose never wavered, he woke everyday with the hope that today would be the day that Kabuto showed himself. And everyday he was dissapointed, and not. Everyday Kiriya pushed them further and higher something that hadn't happened in a long time for Sasuke. Every night he collasped into bed feeling pain and exhilaration. And loneliness. As much as he tried to ignored the sentiments, everytime he mastered a new move it was Kakashi-sensei's approval he sought, Naruto's jealousy, Sakura's pride. Even if outwardly he was content with Kiriya's brief nod, Ringo's snarl, and The Girl's smile.

He buried such feelings as deeply as he could, pushing himself into complete fatigue to escape them. Days swirled into each other and Sasuke was no longer sure how much time he'd spent in his new surroundings. Like everything else it didn't matter, he only had one thing left, and this time he wouldn't come back afterwards, wouldn't lean on Naruto or Sakura.

One evening, trudging back to the caravan after working himself to collaspe over a new shuriken throwing pattern, Sasuke was pulled up short by the sound of hissing. It was dark, had been getting dark for a good hour and noone had come to herd him back to the caravan so he'd profited from the time to train as long as he wanted. Now he wondered if he hadn't missed something vital.

The Group had camped in a new ravine still within the Sand's border, but within sight of the border of the Country of Wind. The caravans had been mostly been hidden in the many natural rock caves which riddled the ravine sides. The people had spread a little into the warren of interconnecting tunnels and caves making it hard to count how many people there really were.

Sasuke eased himself into one of the side caves and made his way silently towards the hum he could feel like breath on his skin. It took him a moment to realise that the 'sound' he was hearing, wasn't audible, and that it didn't in fact come from outside of his own head. Sasuke raised one hand and pressed it against his curse seal. The vibration was strongest against his skin at that point.

Following the feeling like a trail Sasuke penetrated further and further into the coldness. His fingers brushed against the walls as he turned and walked, always following the increasingly strong call. Eventually a real sound joined the feeling and he made out the murmer of a large group. Edging along the wall towards the source he used the natural darkness to camoflage his arrival at the cavern opening. He needn't have bothered noone was looking anywhere but at the back of the cavern.

Torches lined the walls but their light was concentrated on the figure of a person drinking from a plain metal cup. Allowing his eyes the time needed to adjust to the low light Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise as he recognised the leader of WQone, Nanami, who sat on a reclining couch. The crowd was made up of the highest level shinobi from West Quarter and from their respectful kneeling positions they obviously held the normally quiet scribe in high consideration tonight. Beside her stood Hanri the Group's Head Medic Nin holding the cup that Nanami had just finished giving him. Hanri's assistant lit an incense burner and placed it in front of Nanami. She leaned forward and breathed deeply from the smoke.

Sasuke's seal cramped suddenly and Nanami dropped back onto the couch her eyes rolling up into their sockets. A long sigh came out of her mouth and Sasuke felt his vision blacking out, little white stars starting to dance in front of his eyes. The inside of his skull hurt and he felt as if an enormous fist was squeezing his brain into a tiny pebble. Nanami's eyes snapped open and she looked directly into Sasuke's mind.

It took no more, Sasuke screamed. Arching back from her gaze, Sasuke dropped into the abyss below him.

**Elsewhere**

_It was deep here, and shallow, and big and small and Sasuke had been here before. He'd seen these lights once before, when he'd first been given the curse seal. He remembered the floating feeling, the way his feet hung heavy from his ankles, even though his head knew that here he didn't have feet or ankles or a neck to feel the pain of the seal growing._

_Slowly things became sharper and he could make out the shape of scales in the light, so that the encircling golden light became the thick coils of a huge snake. A snake so enormous that the head soared over him lost in the glare of the shining scales._

_But he still stared upwards fighting the tears that formed from the overwhelming brightness mixed with the cramp in his neck._

"_Ma-manda?" Sasuke asked, finally turning his eyes away. _

"_Ssassuke." Manda replied._

_Sasuke blinked staring at the 'ground' under his floating feet. _

"_It hurts." Sasuke said, rubbing at the roiling seal._

"_Becausse you fight it." Manda said, his coils shifting suddenly._

"_..." _

"_Why do you fight it?" Manda asked, his head lowering so that Sasuke could feel the stare of the snake on the seal._

_Sasuke forced himself to lower his hand and clenched his fists as he felt the seal open against his will. The tendrils of the seal spread out, over his skin like over his mind. _

"_Why do you fight Ssnakesskin?" Manda asked, his coils slackening and his head descending further until the sensation of being watched forced Sasuke to look up._

"_What could you possibly have to fight for? Do you love your life sso much? Do your friendss replace your family? Have you forgotton everything you are?"_

_With every sentence Manda's head lowered until it rested level with Sasuke and all Sasuke could think of was that Manda wouldn't even need to chew. _

_Manda's tongue flicked out and touched the cheek tattooed with black. Cold flicked through Sasuke making him shiver. _

"_It iss time you fulfilled your desstiny Ssnakesskin. Orochimaru iss gone, but I am not and the contract sstill sstands. Your body for the power you enjoyed." Manda hissed suddenly the power of his voice rumbling the air around Sasuke._

"_As I understand it, you can't possess this body as Orochimaru could have." Sasuke said stalling for time._

_He still had to kill Kabuto, couldn't let anything happen to himself until that. If he had a 'something' to fight for it was that. One last kill. _

"_True." Manda said, that rumble vibrating through Sasuke. "But then I have no need to exchange bodiess, I am not mortel." _

"_Then why...?" Sasuke began._

_Manda hissed making Sasuke stumble and fall to sitting with the violence of the sound._

"_I do not have time to disscuss thiss with you mortal. The contract sstandss and while you may fight me for a time, you will eventually losse and I will claim what I want. Better you make peace with that." Manda voice, though not made for roaring, conveyed the anger that he felt. _

_Manda's coils churned with force and Sasuke couldn't help but cringe as walls of pure muscle flexed around him. _

"_I will ssend ssomeone to you Ssnakesskin. I ssuggest you lissten to what they have to ssay."_

_Manda was gone before Sasuke could blink and so was the light.  
_

_...  
_

_Time had passed, he knew that much. An eyeblink could take an hour or not even a millisecond of a millisecond of a millisecond, and he had done many eyeblinks. But more than that, he'd thought, though thinking here was dangerous. Here was a place of dreams and memories, and he didn't know if he was sharing 'here' with someone else or not. But the memories came anyway. Memories of when he'd come back to Konoha, of when he'd first realised that there really was no way to return to the past. _

_If he avoided Konoha hospital now it was linked to his time spent under Kabuto's experimentations, and the things the Hokage and Sakura had had to do to bring him back. To make him less than Orochimaru had made him, to make him normal again, human again. _

_They'd been naive to think that all that time spent under Orochimaru had left him unmarked. Oh they'd been ready for the pyscological difficulties, groups of therapists had been waiting to anaylse him, but noone had thought of the physical changes that had been made. Sasuke himself had suppressed the memories of the operations, the 'vitamens', the experiments designed to make him not only receptive to Orochimaru's influence, but the perfect container. _

_It'd been almost three weeks before the Hokage had called him in, or rather ordered the ridiculously small ANBU guard that protected him, to bring him in. Granted the woman was overworked, and had precious few highly ranked shinobi free to guard even someone as dangerous as Sasuke Uchiha, but thinking back it showed that she was too easily swayed by her student's desires. The reminder of his changes was rude and reminded him that he really wasn't the same Sasuke Uchiha, ex-team seven member._

_Her voice was even when she told him of her worries about his physical state, there were no inflections as she questioned him about his memories of the operations, his increased abilities afterwards. Her surprise that he had no dependence on various drugs did creep through, and Sasuke sneered as he reminded her that as Orochimaru's container no such weaknesses were allowed. _

_His sneer had died at being told to strip, and she spared him no dignity or pudeur as she examined him externally and internally. Muttering under her breath she sat back down behind her desk as he shuffled back into his clothes. _

_She dimissed him brusquely and he left angry. Days passed while he waited for his chance to speak with Sakura or Naruto or even Kakashi, and finally the Hokage called him back. This time she sent the ANBU guard out of the room and called in a woman he later learnt was called Shizune, an older man in a med-nin outfit, and finally Sakura. His heart beat faster as she walked past him but she didn't even spare him a glance. _

_Stilling his face to hide his worry Sasuke fixed the wall behind the Hokage with a proud look. _

_The Hokage gazed at Sasuke, waiting a moment before she began talking to the three others in the room. "You are all the top medical specialists in Konoha, and more, you're all people I trust implicitly." _

_She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk still staring at Sasuke. "This subject is most delicate and I expect total silence from everyone working on this."_

_Sasuke expected her to continue to explain what the hell was going on, but it was Shizune who stepped forward flicking through a heavy sheaf of papers._

"_When I first treated the subject after his return to Konoha, I noted various physical changes. None of them being immediately dangerous for his health I noted what I had found in a report and waited for an opportunity to further examine the subject. You all have a copy of my initial report and findings."_

_She paused and glanced at the others who all nodded. Glancing around Sasuke noted with growing unease that Sakura had started to look very unhappy. He also didn't like how noone said his name._

"_In short, increased muscle resistance and blood flow, increased absorption of oxygen, replaced internal organs, augmented growth of nerves along the spine, and increased bone density are the things I noted."_

_Turning back towards the Hokage, Shizune snapped to attention. _

"_I recommended further tests to be performed on the subject at the earliest possible date to verify the extent of the changes and if they were a danger."_

_Sasuke wondered if Shizune'd deliberately left out saying who those changes could be dangerous to, him or their precious Konoha. Shizune nodded curtly to Sakura and the other medic nin before stepping back behind the Hokage. The Hokage still hadn't moved her eyes from Sasuke's face, while Sasuke still avoided looking her directly. Without changing the hard look on her face the Hokage continued._

"_You all have the reports from my examination of the subject three days ago." The Hokage said shortly. _

_Sakura seemed to shrink a little in place, Sasuke saw this because he wasn't looking anywhere else but at her now. He had the sudden feeling that if he looked only at her then this...whatever it was, wouldn't go so badly. Sakura avoided his gaze, her eyes lowered towards the ground, Sasuke read fatigue in the slump in her shoulders and the shadows under her eyes. Her mouth was a tight line and he wondered where the laughing, carefree Sakura had gone while he'd been away. _

"_The subject's body has undergone major transformation surgery. Surgery which has pushed his physical limits beyond belief." _

_For the first time the Hokage showed something other a hard willingness to do her job, she sighed and leaned back in her chair playing with a carved stone stamp rather than looking at him anymore. _

"_But it's going to kill him."_

_Sasuke didn't twitch or blink, he watched Sakura's mouth tighten, the line of her lips thin even further. It was an expression as misplaced as the thoughtful, faraway look Naruto sometimes got. _

_He was aware that the Hokage was a little pissed that he didn't seem to be taking her revelation more seriously. But it didn't matter, dying wasn't a new future for him, in fact it was kind of comforting. He'd decided in an instant of weakness to return to Konoha, to team seven, he'd had weeks to regret his decision. To regret the ring he still carried in his pocket. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha is too valuable a trump card for Konoha to lose, especially at this moment. His' kidnapping' is common knowledge amoungst Konoha's lower level shinobi, the real story is only known by a selected group of people within Konoha. A limited number of Konoha outsiders know that Sasuke defected, even fewer know why. Most know only the official version we're now supplying, that he was a double agent working for Konoha to bring down the Sound from the inside."_

_The medic-nin snorted in disbelief. The Hokage fixed her eyes on him for a moment._

"_Noone from Konoha will ever say it was anything different."The tone was final, and the man bowed shortly, once. _

"_I need you all to lend your specialisations to this case. I do not want Konoha to lose the Uchiha bloodline, you will do all you can to ensure his survival and fertility." _

_Sasuke felt a stab at the mention of fertility. It had also been brought up by Kabuto, the idea of breeding or trying to clone Sasuke to provide a continuous supply of sharigan carrying containers. Something about actually having babies in the Sound had turned the stomach of even the normally ruthlessly practical Orochimaru, and Kabuto had let the subject fall. _

_His throat was suddenly dry, so his voice was raspy when he asked, _

"_What do you mean, my fertility?"_

_The Hokage raised one eyebrow._

"_We lost alot for you boy, good people, and your return to the fold is not without cost. You will not be expected to fulfill your part of the bargin immediately, but by the age of twenty we will expect you to have fathered at least one child, with another child every..."_

_Sasuke let out a short bark of laughter, the ridiculous image of him as a brood stud filled his head. Laughter bubbled up in him._

"_You expect me to repopulate Konoha?" The idea was suddenly extremely funny and Sasuke doubled over laughing. _

_The Hokage gave him the time needed to recover, to wipe his streaming eyes and straighten up. It was only when he heard the stamp in her hand crack saw that the Hokage's face was nothing but thunder, that he finally swallowed the last chuckle. Sasuke still felt giddy from laughing and his reply lacked his normal caution and intelligence._

"_I would love to try, but with all honesty..."Sasuke began._

_The Hokage slammed her hand down onto her desk, which prompty sank into the reinforced floor a few centimetres. Shizune winced calculating the cost of reparing it again. _

"_Listen boy. It's not a choice, the only reason you're not body parts right now is you are the only still living Uchiha we have. And that for generations now the Uchiha's have formed the backbone of Konoha, and their bloodlimit has kept this village safe. You will breed, everynight if you must, but we will have those children." _

_Sasuke fought the bile rising in his throat. The thought of being a father was so far from everything that he suddenly felt light headed and nauseous. _

"_I...I need to..." Sasuke said weakly, hating himself for the tremble in his legs._

_Sakura was there in an instant leading him to a window pushing it wide open and supporting him as he leaned out trying to hold together enough pride not to vomit. The idea of letting himself fall crossed his mind, from this height if he did nothing to stop himself it was a fairly sure death. The pressure of small hands on his back and shoulder pulled him back and worried eyes noted his paleness._

"_Teacher..." Sakura pleaded._

_The Hokage sighed._

"_Sakura escort him to the hospital, we might as well start immediately."_

"_Well Kabuto, how is my Sasuke?" _

_Orochimaru's voice was like warm oil as Sasuke swam up from deep sleep. For a moment he lay blinking at the ceiling. He knew this ceiling, he was here often, this was Kabuto's special surgery room. This was where Kabuto performed the operations he'd perfected in the other, more securely locked rooms. _

_Forcing his body to obey, he dragged himself up to sitting ignoring the screaming pain along his spine._

"_Ahh, Sasuke-kun, awake already." Orochimaru said with a satisfied smile. _

_Sasuke didn't want to move his jaw incase the bottom half of his head fell off, so he settled for a glare that said plenty. _

_Kabuto gave him a hard look but didn't try and force him back down onto the table._

"_The operation was a success of course but I need Sasuke here for two or three days to monitor the results." Kabuto said a touch of testiness in his voice._

_An amused twitch of Orochimaru's lips had a smile blooming on Kabuto's face like magic. In front of Orochimaru Kabuto didn't show his jealousy of Sasuke, or his fear. But all three of them knew about it. _

"_Keep me informed of Sasuke-kun's progress." Orochimaru said blandly smiling at both of them before he turned to leave._

_The door had barely closed before Sasuke was lowering his feet towards the ground._

"_Just where do you think you're going?" Kabuto asked trying to keep his tone civil._

"_I have training to do." Sasuke managed to mutter without moving his jaw. _

_Kabuto placed himself between Sasuke and the door a friendly smile on his face._

"_You've just had three days of spinal surgery to increase your reflex responses and you want to ruin it all by training?" Kabuto asked sweetly. _

_Sasuke gave him a twitch of the lips in responce and tried putting weight on one leg. When his body had stopped screaming he eased down onto the other, breath hissing through his clenched teeth. _

_Kabuto waited, annoyance causing his jaw muscle to twitch. When Sasuke finally let out a mewl of pain Kabuto used the distraction and punctured Sasuke's arm with a needle. After that there was only darkness._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sauske blinked, a beam of sunlight cut through the semi-gloom of the hospital room. It lay across his legs and there was a line of heat where it touched. His head was groggy and he felt... unclean. _

_Looking to his left he saw Sakura sitting, waiting for him to wake up. Seeing him move to sit up she shushed him and stroked his forehead._

"_It's just the side effects from the examinations." She explained gently. _

_Sasuke felt tired so he flopped down onto the bed letting his head loll to the side. _

"_I can ask Tsunade-sama to let Naruto in to see you. There are no more tests today." Sakura said withdrawing her hands to fold them in her lap._

_Sasuke gave no response. _

_Sakura gave a pained smile and stood to go._

"_I don't suppose there's any need for me to stay either." She said sadly, giving him a last glance. _

_Seeing him lying unmoving she turned a little further away._

"_I'll ask Naruto to come tommorrow." She continued in a whisper. _

_Slow tears leaked from her eyes as he refused to acknowledge her words. Sakura scrubbed at her face trying to tamp down the feelings of helplessness that were swamping her. Turning back to Sasuke she lay her upperbody over his and hugged his neck, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. He ignored the tickle of new tears._

"_It won't take long before all this is over Sasuke-kun." She whispered throatily. "I promise, and then it'll all be okay. Tsunade-sama won't let anything happen to you. Just hold on a while longer, you'll see... I promise it'll all be worth it." _

_He didn't remember falling asleep after that._

_Sasuke traced the same old patterns in the ceiling, going over the same square pattern of tiling again and again. The air in the mask had changed scent and he knew that soon his eyelids would close and when he woke up he would be stronger, better. He didn't bother to think of how it was going to be done._

_Sasuke was always amazed that Kabuto's room didn't permanently smell like blood and body fluids. But then Kabuto was always careful, about everything. _

"_We'll start with the chakra drain, and once he's at zero we can start the transplants." Kabuto's voice was pitched low but Sasuke's ears picked it up easily. _

"_I trust you with everything Kabuto." Orochimaru replied before he turned to regard Sasuke's prone body._

"_Sleep well Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said, a gleam of possession in his eyes. "When you wake up you'll be closer to your goal."_

_Sasuke stared at Orochimaru, words were wasted here. Turning back to stare at the ceiling Sasuke restarted the pattern tracing until his eyes finally closed._

_There was a tickle in his chest and he heard voices. Sakura, the Hokage, a male voice. Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes and for a moment the glare of chakra blinded him. _

_A brief instant of surprise and then memory flashed back into life. They were operating on his chakra system. Again. Something about certain paths being close to burn out through overuse. The tickle in his chest became an itch and he felt the muscles of his stomach clench in an effort not to move. _

"_Sakura, he's awake. Deal with it." The Hokage said without lifting her eyes from his chest. _

_Sakura put aside the clipboard that she was busy scribbling on and hurried forward. She gave him a hurried, strained smile and placed he hands on either side of his head. He felt the warm pressure of her chakra caress his temples and he couldn't work up the energy to try and resist._

___Pain lanced along his arms and Sasuke had to work hard not to let it show on his face. The Sharingan spun to a stop and he straightened from his crouch. _

___He felt the presence of Orochimaru leave from his surveillance post and couldn't stop a sigh of relief from escaping. _

___Kami how he hurt. Kami how far he'd come. _

___But would it be enough to catch Itachi? To pass him? Only one way to ever know, and only a few months left to achieve it in._

__

_____Naruto tried a smile but it died. _

___"__So bastard, hear you get out in a few days." _

_____Sasuke turned the food on the platter not sure what to say. He knew what Naruto really wanted to know, if they'd succeeded or not. If he was really back, or if he was going to try and leave again. The therapists had talked to him until finally even his ears stopped hearing their words and he just watched their lips move dully. And he still didn't know, if he was back. _

_____Naruto scratched a whiskermark and Sasuke held down a shiver remembering the strength of the Kyuubi._

___"__Kakashi-sensei says we have to go easy on you for your first trainings." Naruto continued, eyes on the ground._

_____Sasuke stayed silent, but Naruto was used to silence and he continued anyway. Hooking his hands behind his head, Naruto tried to look carefree._

___"__Course Sakura-chan and I are real busy doing missions and stuff, so you'll have a chance to get a bit of form back before I hand you your ass again." _

_____A quick grin flashed fangs and Sasuke wondered how long it was going to take this time before the fox marks dissapeared. The same thing had happened to him if he held his second stage too long. Even once he'd returned to 'human' state, certain physical changes stayed, a skin colour, the eyes, the longer shaggier hair. As if his DNA had been contaminated by the seal._

_____As if he wasn't quite human anymore. Maybe that was what put so much sadness and worry behind Sakura's eyes whenever she looked at him. _

___"__But anyway, it'll be a while 'till you're back to normal.." Naruto stuttered to a stop his eyes wide. _

_____Panicked Naruto started waving his arms as if he could sweep away his words._

___"__I mean, not that you're not normal now, it's just that, you know what with the surgeries and all you're not exactly like you were, no I mean, you're not...ready yet." Naruto finished lamely. _

_____Sasuke abandoned the food tray and pushed the button which lowered the upper part of his bed into position for sleeping. _

___"__Right. I'll just go. Get better soon okay?" Naruto said shuffling towards the door. _

_____A few steps from the bed Naruto turned and gave a pained little smile._

___"__I'm glad you're back bastard." _

_____Sasuke turned onto his side and stared at the wall beside his bed._

____

___"__Ssso sssad." Manda's voice hissed quietly. _

_____Manda's head appeared and Sasuke's non-existant stomach lurched at the look of sympathy in those cold eyes. _

___"__You were almosst a god and they made you human again." _

_____Manda tsked and Sasuke stumbled back as Manda suddenly appeared beside him. Smaller this time Sasuke realised, no bigger than himself but that didn't reassure him much. _

___"__I don't mind." Sasuke lied. _

_____Manda tsked again._

___"__Liar." Manda said aimably. "Even you don't know what they left you." _

_____Sasuke felt his vision dim and hoped that it signaled the end of this hell._

___"__But that'ss all going to change."_

___**Later**_

Cool hands brushed his head, a quiet voice called to him. He felt sleepy and his mind felt heavy, flacid. With effort he opened his eyes blinking in the weak light, Sasuke almost smiled at Sakura who's eyes typically filled with tears. He opened his mouth to tell her to stop being stupid, tried to raise his hand to cup her cheek and soften the words when memory came back.

His eyes hardened and instantly his hand went to his neck, brushed over his face but the skin was smooth unmarked. He hauled himself up to sitting and looked around in surprise. Surprisingly The Girl had made no move to stop him. Even more surprisingly he wasn't chained, nor was he anywhere other than his own bed.

The Girl gathered up her bowl and cloth, for a moment she hesitated, then she bowed towards Sasuke and slipped out of the caravan.

No, Sasuke decided fuzzily, not towards him, towards the snake coiled over his feet.

The revulsion that stirred in him at the sight of the serpentine form that unfolded itself so that the flat triangular head could lift itself to stare into his wide eyes made Sasuke's stomach roil. Pushing down the rising bile, Sasuke gritted his teeth and refused to flinch as the snake glided up his legs until they were almost nose to nose.

The flat gold eyes searched deep into the flat black ones of Sasuke. Giving a hiss that made Sasuke's skin crawl the snake backed off.

"There isss no lasssting damage. That isss good." Recoiling itself over his feet the snake blinked lazily at him.

Wanting nothing more than to throw the animal off of him and bolt for the door, Sasuke bared his teeth fruitlessly.

The snake hissed again, a shiver of laughter rolling down its long back.

"My Lord..." The snake said mockingly. "You have nothing to fear from me. I am here to aid you."

Sasuke looked at it without speaking for a moment.

"I don't need your help." He said flatly, lifting a corner of the blanket to escape the bed.

"We do." The snake said simply.

Sasuke paused, then snorting he pushed his way free, giving the snake a few kicks. Flicking its tongue in irritation the snake glided quickly to the pillow and addressed Sasuke.

"Sssnakessson." It hissed.

Sasuke slowed, his hand stretched for the door.

"Sssnakessskin." It hissed again.

Sasuke turned against his will.

"Orochimaru is dead." Sasuke said flatly.

"But we are not." The snake said simply. "My Lord Manda ssstill wissshesss to fulfil hisss plansss, for that he needsss you."

"Manda is a summon, what does it matter to him if Orochimaru never reached immortality?" Sasuke asked fixing the pale stripe on the top of the swaying snake's head with his eyes.

"My **Lord **Manda, hasss hisss own plansss. Orochimaru failed him, he wissshesss to offer you the chance he offered Orchimaru." The snake said trying to fix Sasuke's eyes with his own.

Sasuke remembered this game. During the first year of his stay with Orochimaru, the various small summon snakes would amuze themselves by trying to hypnotise Sasuke his seal making his mind more open to control by certain people. Orochimaru used to encourage it, telling Sasuke to keep them out of his head with his own anger and hate. Sasuke had learnt to out stare most hypontism attacks, which left him protected against most genjutsu attacks.

"And what chance was that?" Sasuke asked

"Your dream." The snake said smugly.

Without changing expression Sasuke turned and stepped towards the door. The Sasuke who would've sold his soul for power, who had sold his soul for power, was dead and gone. Only the walking shell remained.

The snake gave a hiss of annoyance and slithered off the bed, slipping across the floor like lightning he interposed himself between Sasuke and the door.

"Your true dream, the one that not even you dare to admit." The snake hissed again, rising up to Sasuke's waist height trying to capture Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't have any dreams." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Only the dead do not have dreams." The snake insisted.

"Then I am dead." Sasuke said stepping past the swaying reptile and pushing open the door to the cabin.

Outside all the members of the West Quarter One were gathered in a rough semi circle, it was still night and behind them tall torches burned. Rather than the ragged, plain travellers clothes they usually wore each one wore the shinobi garb of a Sound Nin. The uniform which rendered all except the highest, faceless and monotone. The flickering shadows made it seem as if shadow ninjas were moving between the still bodies, it raised the hairs on Sasuke's neck. Nobody said anything as Sasuke stepped out of the caravan and onto the little lip of wood that jutted out between the door and the little ladder for descent. Warily Sasuke regarded them all, pride kept him still as the snake climbed his body until it could slip it's head over his shoulder.

Nanami stepped forward pulling down the mask she wore as part of her uniform so Sasuke could see her face. She took a place infront of him on the ground, turning her back on him she raised both hands towards the group.

"My brothers and sisters," she began.

Sasuke rested quiet, his body in that state of alert relaxation that allowed an instantaneous response to any situation. His eyes flicking from person to person, the sensation of being surrounded growing stronger and stronger.

"Your dream My Lord. Your real dream." The snake hissed into Sasuke's ear.

"It is as was promised!" Nanami continued.

"Your first dream, it'sss not too late." The snake whispered.

"The heir of Orochimaru-sama has returned to us!" Nanami called, thrusting her hands further into the air.

"I have no dream." Sasuke said, staring at each of the pairs of eyes fixed on him one by one.

"Remember, My Lord, think back." The snake prodded, and the words hummed through Sasuke's bones.

Nanami turned towards Sasuke and knelt.

"Leave me alone. You're lying" Sasuke whispered even as he felt the memories resurfacing.

"Yesss, that dream." the snake whispered again, positioning its mouth over the seal.

Sasuke felt the fangs slide into his flesh and the felt the seal awake under the venom being pumped in.

"I give you the SNAKESON!" Nanami cried triumphantly.

Sasuke barely heard the cheering over the hissing and whispering in his head.

**Later**

"Nomi, you're gonna get us in trouble."

Sasuke's skin tingled and he opened his eyes.

"Oh chuut you baby, I bet they were lying. There's no snake man in there."

A sound of shuffling outside the high, tiny window brought a shiver to his body and Sasuke blinked away the strangeness in his vision.

Small fingers scrabbled at the wood under the small round window which was the only source of light. Sasuke lay still searching for the feeling that had become so familiar that the lack was screaming at him. The worm was gone.

Cautiously he raised his hand to run it over the curse seal, the skin was smooth to the touch. Even the slightly raised 'scar tissue' which formed the mark was gone. He turned his head towards the vibrations that tickled along his back like fingers.

Little fingertips appeared at the window's edge. Sasuke sat up waiting for a reason to react.

"Push you baby." Nomi whispered angrily.

"I am pushing." The other grumbled.

Sasuke dragged a hand through his hair. It was long now, brushing his shoulders, but no matter what he tried, the spikey ends just wouldn't imitate his brother's silky mane. Nothing he did could bring him any closer to Itachi. Not even killing Itachi had bridged that gap. His brother had still looked at him with those far away eyes. Far, far, far away eyes.

It wasn't suppose to be like this, he hadn't meant to live beyond his brother, beyond his family. His family was dead, why wasn't he? Why was it him out of all of them that had survived? Stupid Naruto, stupid Sakura, even stupid Kakashi-sensei, and stupid Konoha, and stupid, stupid him.

Old questions running nowhere.

Sasuke rubbed his arms under the cotton clothes he wore, they grated on his skin. He seemed hyper sensitive. The murmers of people outside of the caravan felt like a soft breeze on his skin. He felt the sound of stomping footsteps like a drumming rain. His ears pricking up Sasuke climbed on the girl's bed in front of him and peered out of the window. The Girl had caught the two young kids in mid mischief.

Dropping from the window Nomi considered a fast get away trusting to the fact that she couldn't possibly know him to save him the beating he was going to get. But Natsu chose that moment to grab his hand.

From behind the window Sasuke wondered just how thorough her training had been. If she really had been groomed to imitate Sakura she'd whack the two kids into next week. He remembered well Sakura's abortive attempts to teach at the ninja academy. She may have grown up alot from the spoilt little girl she'd been, but the apple never falls far from the tree.

"Sssnakessson?"

Sasuke turned his head, The Girl's tirade drummed against him even through the wood of the cabin wall.

"Snake." Sasuke said simply.

"Are you hungry? Do the little onesss interessst you?" The snake asked, as if Sasuke's hunger and the children were connected.

"No." Sasuke said, realising that in the snake's mind maybe they were.

He turned back to the window.

But The Girl had finished yelling already and was dragging the two kids away, presumably to more punishment.

"I will sssummon your ssservant." The snake said sliding from his cubby hole under Sasuke's bed.

"No need." Sasuke started to say, but the snake was already gone.

Turning back to the window Sasuke watched the sand been blown around covering the footprints left by the two children.

How easily all trace is erased. Sasuke thought idly.

"My Lord." A grudging voice said.

Sasuke turned his head again. Ringo knelt at the entrance to the caravan. Sasuke considered him emptily.

Vaguely Sasuke knew that this half grown man had once incited jealousy and hate in him, that The Girl had once irritated and upset him. But all that was before, now there was nothing but the recognition of a face, a name.

Standing, Ringo looked up resentfully from under his fringe. Meeting Sasuke's clear gaze Ringo glared a moment longer then shrugged and turned to the pile of clothing on his left.

Ringo held out a sword belt and Sasuke tied it snugly before slipping the sword sheath between him and the dark material. Next Sasuke stood patiently as Ringo slipped a heavy kimono top over his shoulders.

With his back turned, Ringo hesitated. Steeling himself Ringo turned back towards Sasuke holding out the last item.

Sasuke's eyes didn't change but there was a flutter somewhere inside of him. It died and Sasuke held out his hand.

Ringo's eyes held something akin to respect or relief as Sasuke raised the forehead protector to his forehead and tied it behind his head.

The feeling of having something around his head was odd, but there was nothing more than that. No feelings of betrayal or change, as easily as that Sasuke declared his loyalty to the Sound and turned traitor, again.

* * *

Next: Just what are the consequences of Sakura's pact with Pakkun? 


	12. Filler, Hollowness and longings

Well here's the filler chapter. A little window on the other people who appear in the story, so while it's in the story it's probably not completely necessary. I guess it's on to the next fic now... Oh Kakaru makes a small appearance I'm not sure if the Sand Sibs will end up in the main story or not. But hey I had to at least mention them Sasuke is wandering around on their territory afterall.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, though for this story I'm pulling the strings.

* * *

**Hollowness and longing, which will win**

**Hokage Tower  
**

When Kakashi's signs stabilised, Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief for the first time in days. The council had been on her back for the entire time, but then, they always begrudged her any time spent at the hospital. Even when it was done to save one of Konoha's finest. After more than a week neglecting her Hokage duties it wasn't without trepidation that Tsunade approached the door to the Hokage's office, her office. Even with Shizune's help, there had to be a stack of papers to take care of. Not to mention the current predictable splits in the council.

The usual suspects were pushing for a war, only they had no target. Some wanted to leave Sasuke out there, a fortunate casualty, others were baying for his blood, literally baying because they wanted the promised Uchiha heirs. Sometimes Tsunade regretted losing her bet to Naruto.

Pushing open the door Tsunade was greeted by the sight of two well-known council members working at her desk. Sighing because she expected a battle, Tsunade shut the door and took up a neutral position in the middle of her office.

"Hokage-sama." The old man said inclining his head briefly.

Honorable council member Komako." Tsunade said inclining her head in return before turning her gaze towards the old woman.

"Tsunade."

"Honorable council member Hitake."

"Your day to day work is done." The old man said closing the scroll he had been reading.

Tsunade broke from Hitake's stare, to look in surprise at the neat pile of documents on the corner of her desk.

"Well I guess I have some time free then." Tsunade said carefully, wondering what their motivation was.

Hitake steepled her fingers and cleared her throat.

"There have been reports which change the possibilities of the current situation."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, that her network of informants had been outmanouvered by the old two was something she would have to rectify.

"Komako and I have called back young Ino Yamanaka, she'll be sent out with Neji Hyuuga to intercept the group being led by the Aburame boy."

Tsunade opened her mouth to snap about going past their authority limits but Komako lifted his hand and she clipped her mouth shut out of respect.

"There are reports of a clan of snake worshippers active around the border of Sand country. But whenever ninja from either Sand or Grass try and investigate, they dissapear into the marshes of Rain Country."

Tsunade sighed heavily.

"Not everyone who has something to do with snakes, forcibly has something to do with Orochimaru and the Sound you know."

"And if we said that the first appearence of these worshippers coincided with the end of the second Sound-Konoha war? And the fact that since, everywhere there have been reports of this clan, reports of ancient Sound ninja are soon to follow."

"Coincidence indeed." Tsunade voice was flat. "But hardly proof. And certainly not enough to change mission assignments without consulting me first."

Hitake straightened irritably in her chair.

"We've been tracking this group for years, if we think there are strong links between them and the new Sound, then you can believe us, they're there."

Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"Out of my chair."

Stalking around her desk Tsunade shooed the two away from her place.With a certain feeling of comfort Tsunade sat down in her chair. She always felt more Hokagey in front of these two when she was behind her desk.

"If you would have the goodness to tell me what exactly makes you think there are links between the new Sound, which is to all evidence headed by Kabuto, who is not a snake freak, and this clan of dissapearing snake worshippers, and why you think calling Yamanaka and Hyuuga off a very important case will help. I would love to hear it."

Steepling her hands she waited for the explanations to start.

**Hokage Tower**

Shikamaru didn't know where his day had gone wrong. He'd been given a rare day off and had thought to spend the day lazing on his favourite roof top. And that's what he'd started out doing, but barely two hours into his laze, he spotted the flight of messanger birds heading out. He hated it when that happened.

He blamed Asuma-sensei for the fact that he never got enough lazing time anymore, something always pulled him back to his work. Afterall someone had to look after everyone else, and that always seemed to be him.

But even his vague curiousity didn't explain how he got landed with analysing all the information from the network of informers that certain council members had. Goidame-sama, had seen him wandering around the hallways and dragged him into sorting fact from fiction.

It must've been when Hokage-sama told him that Ino was being sent into imminent danger based on this so-called proof. Yeah, that's when the day stopped being so relaxing. Afterall if Ino was going into certain danger, then the hothead needed the best information possible.

So he flicked over another page and read why this person believed that a gang of kids painting snakes on walls meant that Orochimaru was actually alive and planning another attack on Konoha.

**Hyuuga Private Dojo**

Hiashi Hyuuga sat silently in the clan dojo, staring at the words hung on the wall. Each one written by a previous clan leader. Each one a promise made by the Hyuuga leader towards their clan.

Loyalty...Discipline...Honour...Strength, and his own addition, Sacrifice.

Their script made by sure hands, steady and strong. In his grip was another that would one day be hung at the end of the line. It was written by a lighter hand, sure in its own way, steady in its own way, strong in its own way.

Family.

One day it would hung by the hand of the new leader, but for now he knelt and prayed to his ancestors for his eldest daughter and the only son of his brother. He prayed they would come home, and that this word, this promise, would come true.

**Konoha Markets**

At almost six foot tall and built like a tank, Chouji Akimichi was always easy to spot in a crowd. For that, Hanabi was glad, it made finding her target even easier.

"Akimichi, " She panted tugging on his sleeve. "Glad I found you."

Chouji stopped and looked down at the tiny girl.

"Hyuuga..uh."

"Hanabi, Hinata's sister."

"Oh, hello Hanabi." Chouji's voice was cheerful and loud, a little like him.

Hanabi grimaced and pulled on his arm.

"Come on, I have to ask you something." When Chouji resisted, or rather she was unable to budge him she gave him a glare equal to one of Neji's.

"In private."

"O-kay."

Chouji followed the intense girl a bemused smile on his face. He'd never had alot to do with Hinata or Neji. Hinata and he sometimes got stuck with the boring duties when the group got together, but he couldn't remember actually speaking to her alot, and Neji, well Neji was his own planet. So he couldn't guess what Hinata's little sister wanted with him.

Stopping in a side alley Hanabi turned around and fixed Chouji with a worried look.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

Chouji blinked. Hanabi waited, hands clasped.

"Going on?" Chouji asked, unsure.

"With Neji nii-san and your teammate Yamanaka Ino."

"Uh, nothing. They hate each other."

Chouji tried to think if he'd picked up any gossip about Ino and Neji being an item, but he tended to ignore gossip about Ino anyway. Mostly it was just jealousy and mean spiritedness. And anyway, Ino had no reason to 'hook up' with Neji, she was already taken.

"Nooooo, don't tell me you don't know." Hanabi groaned, her voice grew arrogant. " And anyway cousin Neji would never date her."

Putting her hands on her hips, Hanabi missed the subtle stiffening of Chouji's spine at her tone.

"I mean about their mission being changed."

Chouji tipped his head to one side, his anger, though formidable, was slow to heat.

"Their mission was changed? Are they coming home early?"

"I don't think so." Hanabi said frowning in worry. "I was hoping you'd know more, Father caught me before the meeting had finished."

"It's probably nothing to worry about, and if it was secret then.." Chouji chided her gently.

Hanabi stamped her foot, irritated enough to act childishly, something she hadn't done openly for years.

"Then why is my father sending a shadow?" She insisted.

Her mouth snapped shut and the tight line of her lips wobbled as irritation turned into fear.

"Why is my father sending someone on a shadow mission after Hinata nii-san, why do I think he's sending Neji nii-san?"

"A shadow mission could mean many things..." Chouji started, placing one large hand onto Hanabi's thin shoulders.

"No!" Hanabi said explosively.

She pushed his hand away and started slapping at Chouji's enormous stomach the only thing she could reach.

"For a Hyuuga it means only one thing. Hinata nii-sans in trouble, and they're sending Neji nii-san to take her place, to-to die for her if he has to. Which means she could die where she is, which means.."

Hanabi swallowed hard, she would not break down in public, she wouldn't humiliate herself and her clan like that. Her hands kept up a punishing rhythm against the unyeilding flesh of Chouji's stomach while she berated herself her weakness. Why had she thought this fat oaf would know something, he was stupid, and fat, and stupid...

Chouji let the girl beat him until she regained control, then he pillowed her head against his poor abused stomach. She rested an instant then pushed him away, as any true Hyuuga would do.

"I'll see what I can find out. But until then, trust Neji and Hinata, they're with friends."

Chouji's voice was calm and soothing, and Hanabi resented him for the fact that it was working. She was calming down.

"I bet Ino taught you to handle people like that." She grumbled.

Chouji smiled.

"Just wait."

"I can't, I'm so worried, what if Hinata nii-san dies? What if Neji nii-san dies? What if he dies to save her? I-she'd never get over it."

Chouji smile grew pained.

"The worst thing in the world is feel like you can't help. Like you're useless."

Hanabi nodded her head dumbly, stupid Chouji what would he know about being weak? He was huge and could swat people aside like flies if he wanted. She was so far behind even Hinata nii-san now, that she was ashamed when her father came to watch her practice.

"So what are you doing here? Get back to training!"

Chouji clapped Hanabi on one shoulder which almost drove the girl to her knees.

"If you don't train, you'll never get stronger, and you need to be strong if you want to protect the people you love."

Hanabi grimaced at his cheerful voice, maybe beating things up would help her mood.

"Promise you'll come and tell me the instant you know something." Hanabi ordered.

Chouji snapped a salut, and Hanabi muttered something about idiots, but Chouji ignored her. She was a Hyuuga, and apart from Hinata they were all like that, grumpy from lack of good food. He promised himself that he'd take a bowl of his mother's special strength building broth with him when he went to visit her with his news. That might put some roses in her too pale cheeks.

Hanabi waved briefly, proof she had some manners, and left as quickly as she'd come.

Chouji thought for a moment. He needed to find Shikamaru, Shikamaru would know something or know where to find out. On his days off Shikamaru went cloud watching on their old roof. But this being Shikamaru he was probably already aware of Ino's mission change so he'd either be at home if it was nothing important, or at the Hokage Tower if it was. Settling his belt back into place, Chouji started jogging towards the Tower, this was Ino and she was almost always in trouble. He ignored the snorts of laughter as he passed people, his body jiggling as he hurried along. He was Chouji Akimichi and he was on a mission of the highest importance. His friends needed him.

**Konoha Hospital**

"Kakashi-san, if you try to leave I will personally sign the papers putting you off duty for the next month."

Shizune tapped her foot and waited. Kakashi considered his chances of convincing her otherwise but recognised the look in her eye. Sakura got the same look in her eye sometimes and it was only because he still outranked her on missions that he got around her.

Easing back into his bed Kakashi gave a disarming smile.

"Eh, I was just testing that my bed wasn't too high off the ground."

Sighing in disbelief but mollified because he'd pulled the blankets back over his legs, Shizune picked up his chart and started noting things. Kakashi figured his disarming smile would work better if people could actually see it.

"Shizune-san, Tsunade told me about Sasuke. She said she'd sent out Sakura and Naruto to search for him."

Shizune flicked her eyes up to Kakashi, warning him, then went back to staring at the sheet she was filling in.

"Is there any news?"

Shizune tried to ignore him, but he kept following her with his one good eye. She considered lying, telling him that she didn't know anything, but the way he was fixing her made her nervous.

When Shizune didn't speak Kakashi hung his head, the shadows under his eyes deepening. He didn't want to think about the possibility of watching them carve Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke's name into the Memorial Stone.

"Have they reported back?"

Shizune hunched over her board more. She never could resist when people asked about their teammates and she was a hopeless lier.

"We've received regular reports, they're fine they haven't found much, but they're hopeful." She said in a small voice. "Tsunade-sama and the council are still fighting, but they've sent reinforcements incase your team do find something, it's all we can do for the moment."

"Are we going to war again?"

Shizune paused as her heart squeezed painfully at the word. Taking a shaking breath in, she replied.

"Noone knows for sure. The new Sound is still only a rumour. It takes more than one small group of rogue ninja to make a village. And even if Konoha still isn't at full strength, we're strong enough to take on whatever might remain of the original village."

Shizune sat down on the edge of Kakashi's bed with another sigh. The weight of everything that was happening was tiring her out, not to mention the increased shifts looking after Kakashi and trying to prepare the hospital for a war without letting anything slip to panic the public or most of the staff.

They were silent for a while trying to push their imaginations back into a corner where they could ignore certain fears.

"I have to help my team."

"We'll get you patched up as quickly as possible." Shizune promised standing up again.

She hesitated and looked at him sideways.

"But duty might require you to stay here."

Kakashi dropped his eyes to the practical brown-grey bedcover.

"I'll cross that bridge when I reach it."

**Konoha Gates**

Lee and Gai returned to Konoha at the same time. Giving his most excellent ex-student a high five Gai congratulated Lee on his improved running speed. Lee ever pleased with praise gave the good guy pose and congratulated himself silently on the tough training he'd done to achieve it.

Leaving each other with the promise to train the next morning at first light, the two split up. After dropping off a mission report, Lee headed back to his apartment, ready to celebrate his return. He wasn't surprised to find Tenten already hanging around outside his apartment door.

"Tenten!" Lee said, happy to see his teammate.

"Hey Lee." Tenten grinned back.

They were by far the two most social members of their team, so whenever an occassion presented itself they tended to get together and eat out. Occassionally they managed to drag Neji along, if he wasn't completely occupied with his duties. Gai-sensei would often try and drop by for a bite but leave soon after, always busy with something or other.

"Come in, I won't be long."

Lee opened the door and dismantled the simple trap. Tenten followed him into the spacious hallway, her hands linked behind her back. Neither she nor Lee had grown up with alot of family and it was always special to think that they had people to come back to after a mission.

Tenten helped herself to a stamina drink from Lee's fridge and turned on the television while Lee showered and changed.

Coming back into the living room towel-drying his hair, Lee asked Tenten if she had somewhere in particular she wanted to eat lunch.

"Nah, let's do the usual." Tenten replied dismissively.

She turned her head to look at Lee who was dressed in loose normal issue chunnin pants. His chest was still a little wet from the shower and the sun made the droplets glisten. With his ridiculous hair cut and enormous eyebrows covered by towel he was absolutely gorgeous.

Tenten gave an appreciative wolf whistle, and Lee's head snapped up. Blushing bright red he covered his bare chest with his towel like a maiden caught bathing.

"Tenten!" he exclaimed loudly.

"What? I keep telling you, if you went topless a little more often, and stopped wearing lycra, you'd be drowning in girlfriends."

Lee blushed even hotter and hurumping returned to his bedroom to find a top.

Tenten chuckled to herself and went back to flicking through channels. She really had to find him a girlfriend. It was a shame to let all that muscle go to waste, and Lee was a seriously nice guy.

Reappearing fully dressed and back to his normal colouring Lee presented himself for inspection. Tenten considered the outfit. The loose pants looked good with the tighter top. His hitaeaki made a good belt that drew the eye to his narrow waist and the stretchy top material gave just a hint of all the lovely muscles he had.

"You'll do." Tenten said linking her arm through his.

Ever since she'd told him that she refused to eat with him in his lycra, Lee had been making slow progress in the wardrobe department. Which meant he would at least wear loose trousers over his jumpsuit making things bearable for Tenten. Lee convinced himself on the pants by loading the much wider legs with more weights, thereby making these outings a special training session. Tenten had taken her victory and run with it.

They chatted aimably while they wandered down the street, and Tenten had been without her teammates for so long that she didn't even mind the clinking sounds coming from Lee's pants. As for Lee, he was happy that the day was beautiful, the mission had been success, and that he was going to spend some social time with his best friend. All that was missing was his eternal rival.

Sliding open the door to The Pepper Bell, Lee let Tenten enter first as a gentleman should. Giving the waitress a smile Tenten took their usual bench seat next to the window so they could watch the world walk by. They talked about Lee's latest training ideas, about Tenten's recovery and how soon she would be back on active duty and how she was itching to use her new double sai. They also bemoaned the fact that Neji was so occupied with his family duties that they barely saw him anymore. They had just gotton onto whether such and such technique could win against such and such techniques when Gai-sensei appeared at the door.

"Lee! Tenten!" Gai boomed.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee replied with equal enthousiam.

Tenten nodded rather than add to the noise they were making. Gai took a place next to Lee and signaled the waitress.

"It is so good to see my team displaying their unity! You should live your youth to the fullest!"

Tenten sipped her drink a small frown on her face, beside her Lee straightened and snapped a salut.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

Gai-sensei ordered a drink and spent a few minutes expounding the power and strength of youth. Which meant he had something serious to tell them and wanted to make sure they were sufficiently 'empowered' to hear it.

"Neji has had his mission changed so his expected arrival date has been marked as undetermined." Gai finally said.

Lee nodded.

"I will not let the extra training time go to waste Gai-sensei!"

From her side Tenten swallowed a small sigh. Not only was Neji incrediably busy with his family responsibilities but now his already long mission just went 'undetermined'. Not that she was looking forward to seeing him or anything. It was just her convalescence was boring and she was so very ready to get back to work.

"Tenten?" Gai-sensei asked, worried that his lovesick little kunoichi would be taking it hard.

"Some people get all the luck." Tenten complained twirling her straw around her fingers.

"Someone's getting tired of staying in Konoha." Lee teased, dodging the straw.

He didn't dodge the quick shin kick though, but that hurt Tenten as much as it hurt him anyway. It reassured Gai that his ex-students were in such good spirits. A mission of undetermined length was never an easy mission and given the budding romance between two of his ex-students he'd feared that little Tenten would take it hard.

Lee smiled and gave a thumbs up to his sensei. Leaning his chin down onto his crossed arms Lee gave a crossed eyed look at Tenten. She raised a fist threatening him and he cringed in mock-fear.

Clapping Lee on the back Gai stood up to leave. Downing his drink in one gulp he saluted Tenten and left.

"Comes and goes like the wind." Tenten said twining her fingers together.

"Yeah." Lee said.

They shared a look that said they both felt the same nostaligia for the days when Team Gai was more than just a name and few lunches here and there.

"When Neji comes back," Tenten started, "we should do something, all four of us."

Lee nodded.

**Hokage Tower**

Jiriya tapped at Tsunade's office door. Hearing her call out he opened the door and entered not bothering to say hello to his former teammate.

"I have received a request from the Aburame clan that Shino be called back from his mission." Tsunade said in a bland voice.

Jiriya said nothing choosing to lean over her shoulder, read the request himself, and get an eyeful at the same time.

"They don't beat around the bush when it comes to their clan heir do they?" Jiriya said equally bland.

"The Hyuugas have already acted, using their preemptive vote while I was in the hospital. When Neji makes it to the group he will replace Hinata who will be sent back to the relative safety of Konoha."

Jiriya nodded thoughtfully.

"I heard that young Yamanaka is being sent out, no 'requests' from her parents?"

Tsunade sighed.

"The Yamanakas are no longer a clan with any political power in Konoha, they don't have the strength to influence this. And besides, I can't call back every ninja just because their parents are worried about their safety."

Tsunade rubbed one hand over her temple.

"What I wouldn't give for some sake."

"Ahh, Shizune-chan confiscated the last batch I bought in?" Jiriya asked with a wry smile. "Yeah, Naruto used to confiscate my researching material, when he found it."

"I don't suppose you bought any more?" Tsunade said hopefully.

Jiriya darted a look left and right, he reached into his sleeve and drew out a delicate white clay bottle, Tsunade smiled for the first time since Kakashi had been brought back.

"I suppose you want to share and everything." She said, trying to sound grumpy.

Jiriya nodded giving a cheesy grin which only made Tsunade roll her eyes. Tsunade got out two cups and clumped over to her private balcony door.

"Fine then, hurry up Shizune always knows when I start drinking."

Jiriya let his grin soften for a moment which only made Tsunade really grumpy because she didn't need sympathy at the moment, she needed answers and help. Not that she expected to get either from the old pervert, but the sake was a start.

**Konoha Academy Teacher's lounge**

"Oi Iruka-kun, how's the marking coming along?"

Iruka leaned back in his chair stretching.

"Ahhh, I'm almost finished." He said with a relieved smile.

"Anyone of note?"

The Anbu member shuffled the papers with one hand.

"Eh? But all the marks are so low. Is the entire class idiotic or..."

Iruka frowned, wagging a finger at his friend. Ruiki lifted his hands and smiled.

"Sorry, I wasn't questioning your methods."

Iruka went back to marking his papers ignoring his friend. Ruiki leaned against another teacher's desk watching Iruka work.

"Did you ever try and stop him?"

Iruka's pen paused in its steady scratching.

"Who?"

Ruiki had steady nerves from years of mission work, so Iruka's warning tone didn't scare him, much.

"Naruto." Ruiki ignored the careful way that Iruka lay down his pen. "Didn't you ever think that maybe letting Naruto, given his unique problems, be so friendly with the Uchiha brat was a bad idea?"

Iruka sat up very straight. His friends had often questioned his attachment to Naruto, some had even stopped talking to him after the incident with the forbidden scroll. Iruka was used to this, but it still hurt everytime.

"I mean you're usually all over his case about everything, I don't get why you didn't object to this."

How to explain the light in Naruto's eyes whenever he talked about Sasuke? The way Naruto clung to his team like a lifeline. The loneliness that still haunted Naruto even now, the need that drove Naruto to stay with the only other person who'd understood his childhood.

"Naruto, he-he choses his friends and he keeps them." Iruka said finally.

Reiki sighed.

"That can't be easy to accept. Not for a father."

Iruka swallowed.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you at the tower as soon as possible. Your boy's gotten in it up to his neck again.'

Iruka didn't trust his voice so he said nothing. Reiki turned to go.

"Oh, you should come hang out with the gang again. We miss your prissiness."

The door closed before Iruka got control of his face back. Putting aside the unmarked papers Iruka stood up.

He'd never openly objected to Naruto being friends with Sasuke when they were children, they were both orphans they could've helped each other. After the second Sound-Konoha war, and the breaking of the Akatsuki, he'd been reluctant about Naruto and Sakura spending so much time with Sasuke. However being a sympathetic person and remembering the lonely, socially inept little boy that Sasuke had been, Iruka had given Sasuke the benefit of the doubt, Naruto had that effect on people.

So how did he feel now that Naruto was off on another dangerous mission to bring his friend home? Risking life and limb for a guy that to all appearences despised him?

Proud.

**Konoha Rooftops**

Kankuro stood firm as the wet wind tried to push him from his rooftop perch. It wasn't the dry hot wind that tried to strip your skin off from home, it was softer in its touch but just as strong.

All around him he noted the activities of the Konoha citizens, watching, observing, judging. He saw friends coming together and smiling, old alliances reforming, promises of future meetings being made. War was in the wind, and even those who weren't informed of it yet could smell it, like winter coming out of the hills. It pushed them to huddle together for warmth, to try and cling on to each other before the wind became a storm that would rip some of them away. Maybe all.

But that was not for now, now was for holding on and reconnecting.

He pulled on the straps holding his latest creation to his back. The creak of the leather was comforting. His brother, the Kazekage (still kazekage despite having lost the Shukaku,) had sent him to Konoha to answer the Hokage's questions about a group that regulary used their border as a camping ground.

The wind was growing colder and Kankuro wanted nothing better than to get inside somewhere, but he needed to smell the wind a little longer, he wanted to try and judge how long they had until the war arrived. Before the wind became a storm and ripped them all away.


End file.
